A New Mission Noble Six
by Cpt. Achilles-117
Summary: Lieutenant Jason Winters AKA Noble Six, Spartan lll-B312 was making his final stand on Reach. Injured and outnumbered, he fought on as the Lone Wolf. Jason fell on the ground in pain as a Sangheili Zealot drove his energy dagger into Noble Six's back. The last thing he saw was the POA Ship leaving & Covenant Class B-Cruiser glassing the planet before passing out. This is his story
1. Chapter 1

(Author note)

 **Hi all! So this is my first fanfic and when it comes to writing I'm not all that great. So you guys are going to have to be patient and bare with me. I thought why not try practice writing by doing fanfics. I have read many great fanfics on here and have always wanted to try my own at it. Updates will come when I have free time and not busy with school. So my first fanfic I wanted** **to try my hand at a High School of the Dead and Halo crossover. So it will be about Noble Six, I was going to originally do it on a Spartan 2 like Master Chief since there is already a Noble Six one on here,(which by the way is a great fanfic and I gained some inspiration there.) but I found it would be easier doing Noble Six. Please give feedback on how to make it better. Hope you guys like it!** :D

Summary: Lieutenant Jason Winters of the UNSC Special Warfare Command Group Three or Noble Six,Spartan III B312 was making his final stand on Reach. severely injured and heavily outnumbered. his chance of survival dwindled into single digits. Jason fell on the ground in pain as a Sangheili Zealot drove his energy dagger into Noble Six's back. the last thing he saw was the Pillar of Autumn leaving into space and a Covenant CCS-class battlecruiser glassing the planet before succumbing into darkness. Spartans never die, they're just MIA.

" _Noble Six, the team's most recent addition 'hyper-lethal.' There's only one other Spartan with that rating..."_

— _Catherine Halsey_

 **Planet Reach**

 **August 30, 2552 16:00 Hours**

Spartan-B312 Jason Winters or more commonly known as Noble Six was scanning the battlefield for Covenant forces as he walked to his comrade Warrant Officer Spartan-A239 or Emile's fallen body. He found some nearby rocks and made a makeshift burial sight. Noble Six stood at salute and said a few words to his former colleague and grabbed his dog tags and added to next to the other two he collected, Commander Carter-A259 and one of his closest friends on Noble Team, Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052. Noble six heard noise as he looked up and saw Covenant forces inbound to his location.

Plasma fire and needler shots missed Six as he ducked into cover, and returned fire every few seconds or so. Six sprinted towards some sandbags. Reloading his MA37 ICWS ASSAULT RIFLE , he waited a few seconds or so before hopping over the wall with speed an Olympic athlete would be jealous of and rained a hail of gunfire on the squad of grunts and jackals.

Six somersaulted and barely missed a well aimed shot from a fuel rod cannon from one of the grunts as he ducked into cover. Six continued this hit and run Guerilla tactics.

Six continued his onslaught as he retreated up the stairs as the Covenant pushed him back. He turned around quickly and pulled a pin on one of the grenades and chucked it down the stairs, it blew, killing a half a dozen or so grunts and jackals As he ducked back into cover. Six reached at his helmet side and tried to contact Dust, his A.I. "Dust what's the situation looking like so far? And What's the statues on enemy numbers?" Dust responded 3 seconds later "Numbers aren't looking good Jason. You are in for a rough firefight. Covenant forces are flanking you from both sides, although not as many as before. They seem to be staying back and not advancing. Wait, no. Scratch that. You got one squad of grunts and jackals followed by two brutes and a brute chieftain heading up the stairs." Sure enough Six glances up and sees the squad "Damn it! Alright keep me posted on the situation."

Six reloaded his gun and tries to come up with a plan to counteract the threat. 'Mhm, I should take out the brute chieftain first, his massive armour and the way he charges in like a bull is troublesome and if he's backed up by a squad. This could be problematic. Next I have to try and downsize the amount of grunts and jackals as I use hit and run tactics against the brutes.' Six glances to the side and to his shock a M41 rocket launcher sitting next to an ODST belonging to 23 Delta Nine Echo squad. Six rushes and grabs the rocket launcher. He checks the ammo and sees he's got 2 shots already reloaded and 4 shots in the chamber. He runs to the stairs and aims at the charging chieftain.

The launcher kicks against Six's shoulder as the rockets fly towards the chieftain, first one damaging shields and the second injuring him, he reloads again just as the chieftain regains his bearings from the blast and charges again. The shot hits the brute chieftain dead centre at the chest killing it instantly. Six takes aim at the other brute shooting it twice and it too going down. Six runs to a wall 23 yards away and shields himself in front of the wall as he uses the last two shots on the squad of grunts and jackals.

Destroying the squad to almost none existent, He drops the rocket launcher now out of ammo and pulls out his assault rifle taking aim against the last remains jackals and grunts in the squad. He crouches behind cover, reloading again and takes aim against the last member of the squad, the brute. Six sprays and runs left and right dodging rounds from the brute's Type-25 Carbine or nicknamed the Brute Spiker. Six throws a grenade injuring the brutes and his shield and he fills the Brute with bullets. Six roles to cover killing distant grunts and jackals.

* * *

A few minutes later of picking them off he runs behind a hunter and jumps on his back, shoving his second last grenade inside its weak Unarmored spot and backflips of the alien as it blows up. Six runs to cover and sits down. Six realizes that troops have stopped coming in. "Dust come in. Why have the Covies stop sending in troops?" "Don't know Jason, doubt they would be surrendering, I'll check it out." Few minutes later. "Well Jason you want the good news or bad news?" "Uh good news first." Six responses tiredly "Seems the covenant have ordered the troops to surround you and seize fire. Bad news there sending in a Elite Zealot squad to wipe you out. Seems like there waiting for you to meet them on the field. I believe the human term to this situation is. We're fucked." Six slams his hand against the wall. "Damn it! They won't make it easy huh. Well shit just my luck, could it get any worse!"

Six stands up and makes his way to the Elites. On the way he stops near an UNSC crate and locker. He looks in the crate sees it filled with ammo and looks in the locker filled with weapons, he also sees an active cameo armour ability near it. Seeing as it might come in handy he grabs it and equips it. Six moves onto the weapons and ammo catch.

His assault rifle is out of ammo and damaged when the hunter took a swing at him. Six equips as his primary a M392 Designated Marksman Rifle or DSR for short, he equips his backup weapon as a M90 Caws Shotgun, and finally his secondary is a M6G PDWS Magnum. Six also grabs 5 clips of M118 7.62x51 mm rounds (for the DSR) which totals 120 and 3 clips of 12.7x40mmn M225(sidearm) totalling 35 rounds and 24 shotgun shells. Six grabs a UNSC combat bag and fills it with extra clips of ammo and finds 6 Fragmentation grenades, three he equips, and the other three he stores in his bag as he heads down the stairs to face the elites.

As he passes the stairs he look in an open field with trees and rocks and a medium sized buildings(think of the place where you fight in the last mission on Reach.) he sees the Zealot Commander and 5 of his squad mates. Each of the Sangheili or Elites stood well over seven feet tall, covered in light forest green and shiny yellow armour. The Commander sees the Spartan and does a battle cry as he charges forward, energy sword equipped and beaming with energy to kill, Followed by his squad.

"Dust you there? How's the Pillar of Autumn coming and how much time left?" There is a silent pause before the A.I responds. "Yeah I'm here and to answer your question it seems they are almost about to leave, and time I'm not sure to be honest. Rough calculations 1 hour 23 minutes and 14.5 seconds." Six sighs as he reloads his DSR "Well Dust, it's been an honour fighting beside you. You truly are a great asset to have." "My, is that a hint of kindness and remorse of your fellow A.I being destroyed? I'm shocked that would even be possible" "Shut the hell up and accept my compliment." Six lightly jest. "Alright I do and it's been an honour fighting beside you to, Six."

The elites are almost upon Six as he opens fire popping headshots against the one Elite, one and half a clip later and it's dead six starts firing at another elite and 2 clips later it's down too. Six shoots at the third but it dodges out the way of fire and so does Six as he misses an energy sword to the head. Six rolls to the side and opens fire at the elite popping it's shield and throwing a grenade killing it and taking away shields from another one. Six reloads and turns around to face that one but the Elite takes a slice as his DSR cutting it in half and cutting his armour to and kicks him across the dirt.

Six goes tumbling and starts to stand up and barely missed an up high stab from above only scratching his ODST Shoulder Armour. Six grabs his combat knife the design is a 20 centimeter high carbon steel, anti-flash non reflective titanium carbide coating and an edge coat for rust and corrosion resistance and stabbed it inside the Elites mandibles, the elite cries in pain before dying. Six feels a sudden pain as a sticky plasma grenade exploded behind him, his shields go down. Six pulls out his pistol and starts firing at the fifth elite, Six yells in pain as he gets peppered with needle coughs up blood and mutters "Damn bastard. that hurt."

Six rolls to the side and shoots at the fifth elite. He just barely misses a strike from an energy sword as he manages to run in the little shack. He finds a DSR laying on the ground, reloading with the bullets he has left from the broken DSR, he sees the fifth elite searching the shack, he activates his active cameo and sneaks up behind the elite knife unsheathed and jumps on the elites back stabbing it in the neck. (Halo reach assassination btw) Six sheathes his knife and takes aim as he heads out the shack.

* * *

He side rolls to the left missing an energy sword slice to his chest, he looks up and sees the giant Commander face to face. Six wipes the blood of his helmet and stands up in pain. "Alright you ugly bastard, let's get this over with. I don't got all day." The Elite Commander looks at him angrily. "Damn demon. You will pay for killing my kin. We will end you and this wretched planet, We are the instrument of the Gods." Six holsters his rifle and chuckles. "Hate to break it to you, but I doubt the Gods would let you be their instruments, unless they like ugly looking ones." The Elite activates his sword and charges forward. "Enough talk demon. Time to die."

Six pulls out his pistol and fire quickly at the Elite. The Elite Commander shield decrease as the bullets make contact. Six ducks as the Elite swipes at his head and rolls to the side shoots at him. Six cries in pain as the Commander rushes forward stabbing his leg with an energy dagger and backhands him across the face. Six recovers by kneeing the Elite in the face and then stabbing him in the arm. The Elite hollers in pain before picking up the Spartan and chucking him across the ground. The Elite runs over and starts to punch Six in the face. Six punches him back, the Elite is momentarily distracted and Six head butts him getting the Elite of him and then kicks the Elite across the face.

Six stands up and rushes toward the elite, but he dodges out the way and shoves his energy sword into Sixes back lifting him up as the sword still in him. Six coughs up more blood, barely able to hold in the pain. "Shit!." *cough *cough "Damn you to hell." The Elite chuckles "you see Demon this battle is finished, you heretic filth will be dead before you get to see your planet destroyed, you were a worthy opponent I must admit but you will die now." Six manages to turn around slightly despite the pain, laughing he looks at his enemy. "Don't be so sure ugly, Spartans never die, and I think I get checkmate on this one." The Elite is about to ask what he means when he clearly has the upperhand, when he hears an electric sizzle, looking down he sees one of his plasma grenades stuck to his own chest. Six smirks "sorry covey bastard, but the UNSC will always win, you lost the minute you entered this battle and quite frankly, you got yourself into a sticky situation." Six kicks the elite back and rolls to the side as the elite stumbles from the kick and explodes.

Six pulls the sword out of his stomach flinching in pain. He falls to his knees, looking

down seeing the blood flowing from his injuries. Dust breaks into the com "Jason! Jason?! You there? Noble Six respond!" He continues to talk after he gets a light up acknowledging him, "you did it! Seems that Captain Jacob Keyes aboard the Pillar of Autumn is taking flight, you delayed the Covenant from destroying the ship." Six looks up at the sky. "It was a good fight, damn bastard. Ha one could almost laugh at how he went." Six starts to loose unconsciousness from the blood loss, he looks to the left seeing the Pillar of Autumn leaving into slip-space and a Covenant CCS-Class Battlecruiser about to glass the planet before blacking out.

* * *

 **Planet Earth, Japan**

 **May 14, 2010 13:00 Hours**

Six eyes flung wide open and he immediately jumped up, Spartan training already kicking in as he takes in his surroundings. Six stands up and notices he's in some sort of room, nothing uncommon except for what looks like a really old computer, a bed with unusual shape and, Six stops. "Is that a newspaper?" Six glances at the table and sees an object now identified as newspaper he also sees a can of food on the table and strangely blood on the walls, he also takes note that weapons and backpack is beside him and that his armour is somehow repaired and there is only a few scratches, Six looks closely at the can and sees its expiration date states May 31 2012. he was confused. "where the hell am I?"

* * *

 **And cut. lol I hope you guys like it so far. :) chapter two will be up hopefully shortly and will deal with Jason in this new world that he awoke up in. btw, here is the armour he is wearing, and before you get all angry at me and insult me. I chose to give him custom armour and a different personality sort-of because he is a customizable character in the games and he is defined by how you make him, I chose to do that here even though the main Noble Six armour is iconic I**

 **decided to do it so. you can see a bit how he looks like in the cover image, except he's missing his knife and the External Command Network Module. Anyway here it is :)**

 **I will let you people chose the emblem he has on his armour just comment which one you want.**

 **Helmet: Mjolnir with an External Command Network Module**

 **Chest: UA/ Base security**

 **Left shoulder: ODST**

 **Right shoulder: ODST**

 **Wrist: Tactical/Tacpad**

 **Utility: Tactical/Hardcase**

 **Visor colour: black**

 **Knee guards: Grenadier**

 **Armour colours**

 **Primary: black**

 **Secondary: Silver**

 **See you guys in chapter two! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note**

 **Hey, all! Apologies for not updating this last little while, I had exams a little while back and studied like crazy for it. I then started my second semester and kinda took a short break from doing this fanfic, apologies. I see that I had a few mistakes in my first chapter which one of you pointed out, as said previously I read it a few times and saw I had some errors which I corrected but if you could tell me where you see the errors that would be great. I also had an idea which I talked with someone about and that's pairing, I thought it was a great idea at first and would have done it but, it ruins the story. Maybe I am wrong and correct me if I am but Spartans have suppressed sex cells, meaning they don't have the urge to procreate or have sexual feelings towards anyone. Plus, he's a super soldier and one of the best, he's taken down insurgencies, entire militia groups, and tons of Covenant forces, he was even his own superiors "personal grim reaper." before joining Noble Team. He has never experienced the physical love of the opposite sex unless it was friendship maybe back in Beta Company, so I'll have him as the lone wolf assassin as how he is supposed to be. Maybe it might change later, but for now, he will stick with being just a lone wolf. Anyway here's chapter two. Enjoy and don't forget to fav and follow :)**

" **But let us not forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure; sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight..our fight was elsewhere."-Admiral Hood**

 **Planet Earth, Japan**

 **May 14, 2010, 13:00 Hours**

Six's eyes flung wide open and he immediately jumped up, Spartan training already kicking in as he takes in his surroundings. Six stands up and notices he's in some sort of room, lights flickering, seems like nothing uncommon except for what looks like a really old computer, a bed with an unusual shape, and Six stops. "Is that a newspaper?" Six glances at the table and sees an object now identified as newspaper he also sees a plate of strange food on the table and strangely blood on the walls, he noticed that his rifle, shotgun, and the backpack is beside him. Six also takes note that his armor is somehow repaired and there isn't a huge hole on his back where the sword pierced him, in fact, his armor is pretty much fine saved a few scratches, Six looks closely at the newspaper and sees the date states May 14, 2010. he was confused. "Where the hell am I?"

Six stands up. "This is all so odd, the last thing I remember was fighting that Elite and him exploding before blacking out. This doesn't look like UNSC Ship or a Covenant -Battlecruiser so where am I?" Six reaches for his helmet trying to connect with Dust. "Dust?.. Dust do you respond? I repeat do you respond? Dust!" Six waits patiently but all he gets is static. Six sighs in defeat and stands up and notices the blood again. He walks over and touches it with his index finger and rubs it between his index and thumb. 'Mm. This is weird, the blood is old but yet. It should usually be red, or if it was a Covenant purple and blue. But this blood is black.' Jason wipes the blood of his gloves, turns around and walks over and plops on the chair and checks his equipment. "Alright, time to see what we got."

Six checks his own inventory and sees he's still got the 24 shotgun shells, 25 rounds for the pistol, and 57 for the DSR equipped. Six then checks his backpack. 'Okay, 13 extra rounds for the shotgun, 18 rounds for the pistol, and 42 rounds for the DSR. And 4 fragmentation grenades. Not too shabby.' Six reloads his guns, then stores a few magazines of each gun in his tactical case for extra Available ammunition. He then cleaned his scope with a rag before grabbing his gear and heading out the door. Six walks down the hall being ever more suspicious that this isn't a UNSC ship. Even less like reach Reach as he notices the old complexity of this vicinity. Six heads down the stairs and sees the exit sign in a language he hasn't seen before. He continues down till he reaches main lobby.

Six was shocked. The lobby was a massacre. A mixture of semi-dry light and dark blood was visibly splattered on the walls and on the floors and littered with limbs. Six raises his gun and slowly makes his way to the doors. A sudden clang made Six instinctively turn to the noise, gun raised. Six moves closer to where the sound was made behind the counter, as he got closer he heard faint moans and groans. When Six arrived at the counter he noticed a man crouching down, back towards him and seem to be sitting in a dormant-like state. He noticed the man's attire was different from what he knew civilians wore. It looked to be some sort of light blue pants with front and back pockets. He wore a hoodie with a symbol of strange sign and on it. Six was about to call out to him, but between the consistent erratic twitching and his vitals showed up negative on his radar Six was hesitant

and confused but tried to remain calm. Six put his DSR on his back. Six crouched near him and tried to contact him.

"Sir. do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm. I wish to know what the heck is going on, and if possible talk to some law enforcement or government agency." The mysterious figure turned around and faced a now shocked Six who's heart rate suddenly spiked upon seeing the man and

he had a good reason at that. Half of the man's lower face was gone and that which was not was covered in blood, half of his arm gone and covered in darkish red/black blood. his rolled up eyes seemed almost lifeless and hungry for something. It was a horrible visage. The man and made his way towards Six who backed away slowly.

"Sir, do not come any closer. I ask that you stay there. Sir. Stay back!" The mysterious figure ignored the request and gains closer to Six. The figure lunges at Six who grabs one of his attackers outstretched arm with inhuman speed and twisting his wrist harshly, snapping the bones and flipping him on the ground. Armored boots resting on the attackers head. The attacker unaffected by the previous action tried to squirm and claw with the broken snapped arm and the unaffected on, even tried to bite his attacker. But Six had a firm hold on the assailant. Six looked down at the attacker noticing more closely that his skin is withered and almost gray coloration.

"What the hell is this?! Some sort of Covenant virus? An ONI experiment went wrong? No. This is something else entirely. I have never come across this, nor read it in any of the UNSC archives." Six looked closer and saw that some sort of blunt object was lodged inside its chest. Six reached down and grabbed it throwing it across the room. It clanked near a biker helmet. The attacker stopped clawing and looked at where the sound came from. Focusing and staying silent, like a lion stalking its prey. Six then moved slightly which let it start it's previous movements. ' _Interesting. So it seems whatever this thing is. It's attracted to sound. Seems like eyesight could be decreased. Smell could be one too. Although I'm not sure. I'll have to find out a like bit more. Mmm. This is so weird Never seen anything like it before.'_

Six decides this thing will be of no help. And uses some weight on his foot, crushing the attacker's brain. ending its futile movements. brain matter splatting against his armored feet. Six crouched down giving the body a quick analysis. Six notices that the body is indeed decaying and that the blackish/reddish -blood is seen on the wall in the room he woke up in was visible. But it made him confused, the blood oozing or more specifically the blood consistency. As Six had seen earlier the pigmentation of the blood discolored to a murky black/reddish color, even to go so far as being clotted. But Six knew blood clotting only happens after post mortem. But he had only killed its moments before by crushing its head. Six continued the autopsy along noticing small wounds on its arms and legs. Six gives it a closer inspection and saw bite marks. _'This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute. Why would there be bite marks?' Six traces the bite marks shape and notices its human. Six crouches for a minute thinking. Suddenly it becomes clear. 'That's it! The guy who attacked me using the biting movement as its main weapon. And it had bite marks on its arms and legs. So.. If my friend here was trying to bite me and he seemed dead and infected somehow, it could be possible this is some sort of virus transmitted through bite marks. Wait, could it be they are transmitted through the saliva? Mmm.. I'll have to get more evidence later. I should find some survivors. Maybe find out as much as I can and figure this out. Government officials would be nice to gain intelligence from. If there is any…Damn it! Stay focused Jason.'_

 _Six stands up, reaching for his back and equipping his DSR, with a silencer he found earlier in his bag too. Six then makes his way to the door. Six stopped 12 paces from the door hearing the same silent, groans and moans from earlier almost too hard for a regular human to hear. But thanks to his heightened senses because of the augmentations it was not a problem. He turns around seeing a middle aged man. body crippled with only its arms working. Six sighs, grabbing a kitchen knife lying beside a server dish. Six turned around back to the door walking till he reaches it. Six flips the knife and slightly turns around, flicking his wrist, hurling the knife at the corpse's head, it makes its point, piercing the figures forehead right between its eyes. The body twitches a second before seizing movement. Six turns back to the exit again and opens up the door. "Why do I always get the bad luck" Six heads out the building._

 _To say Six was shocked in the building would be an understatement. He was downright deadpanned as he looked at the sheer carnage of the outside. It was hell, blood and dead bodies were scattered everywhere on the road, fresh fires were blazing in cars and even a few small buildings were on fire, the cars were flipped over and crashed into each other. Some sort of military vehicles were just sitting there, abandoned and destroyed, bodies with unknown uniforms were also scattered everywhere. Six noticed the streets were devoid of any life except for more of those biters he saw earlier, they scattered around everywhere on the road and the sidewalks. Six immediately ran and ducked behind a dumpster. just then he hears a faint beeping coming from his helmet. Six reaches to his helmet and activates it. A semi-delusional Dust wakes up and responds. "Uh. W-what h-happened?... Where am I? Wait, I'm alive? And so is…Six! You came back! Hey, Six? you there? Something happened, I have no idea how were alive but it's good to see you."_

 _Six almost yells at his A.I but keeps his voice down and whispers. "Dust?! Where the hell have you been? I have been trying to reach you for a while now. You went blackout on me. And please, try to keep it down. We're in a bit of a tricky situation here and our friends are attracted to sound."_

 _The A.I took a moment to regain its mind and obeyed to his owner's demands and lowered his voice before responding. "Well, whatever happened it completely drained me of energy I had to recharge. Then run a reboot, and run a diagnostic of my system… Wait. What friends? Are they UNSC? Covenant? Why would they be attracted to sound? That doesn't make any sense. Wait, where are we? Why do these buildings look so old and wait… Is that burning fossil fuels I detect in your location? I thought we got rid of those.."_

 _Six tries to find a more secure place, offering somewhat of a vantage point. Six looks up and sees the ledge of one of the apartments a hops up on the dumpster and climbs on one of the apartments ledges. Careful not to put too much weight on the ledge, despite weighing in around 650 pounds with the suit on. Six then crouches and resumes the low voice. "To be honest I don't know. I woke up when I should have been dead. And found myself in a strange room that I have never set foot in. I then found items I haven't seen before including a newspaper. I was then shocked to find myself in a building that looks almost ancient with humans covered in blood, missing appendages, and gunning out to bite me and spread some sort of virus. It's been a shit day so far and despite regulations, I need a drink."_

 _If A.I's could be shocked Dust was definitely the winner. "I.. , there have been no events such as the ones you're describing to my databa-"_

"That's the thing Dust, none of this looks any of the planets I've been to. The only place it seems a bit similar is the city New Alexandra we went to awhile back on Reach, but it's still not the same, as the buildings look older, cars are running on fuel, and the newspaper I told you about had the dates May 14, 2010. There also seems to be some military soldiers or something wearing an odd uniform-"

"Hold on a sec Jason…before I get to the date can you identify these uniforms? I think I got my data back and operational again. if you can give me the names of it or the symbols. I might be able to figure where we are."

"Right. Zoom in thirty-two degrees North-East I saw some sort of truck with a large caliber turret mounted on it and a dead body with a uniform sprawled on the ground. My scope is still a little busted so I can't make out the small detail." The A.I complied and magnified Six's HUD display to X2.

"Alright, do you see it?"

"Yeah I do it looks like.. Uh.. It looks like a red sun with white stripes on it…let me see if I can it get more detailed. Zoom in a bit closer… It looks like the words JGSDF. I have never heard of them. They don't sound like one of the insurrection groups I faced, or anything related with the Covenant with what I heard. A newly formed military or a rebel freedom fighter perhaps?"

"I'm not so sure that's the case. Give me a second to check the database. In the meantime, I spent some time getting your abilities running in optimal condition. I fixed both your armor shields and your camouflage ability for now. I also added in my own similar version is the hologram felt it might come useful in your new hostile environment. They might be a bit rusty, but that's the best I could have done with what I have."

"Alright thanks, Dust."

Six then spends the next few minutes optimizing the settings of the shield. Reducing the energy required to sustain it but maximizing its potential. Six then works on the camouflage ability, increasing the Radar Jammers range by tenfold and minimizing the energy required to maintain during camo mode. After learning these things are attracted to sound Six also increased the muffled movement that comes with the ability making him move exponentially quieter during the abilities activation. And since the suits abilities are all back to sufficient amount He also resets the holo-pads on his right arm to its default setting and downloading programs which he felt needed. Six tested the abilities creating a corporal copy of himself and temporarily turning invisible before a beeping noise came from his helmet which he activated.

"Well, Six you sure you want the info? I could start with crazy or mentally insane crazy."

"Go ahead. I can handle it but go with just crazy first. Don't want to become insane half way through your analysis of the situation. Although with the shit I have seen and done nothing at this stage could make me crazy."

The A.I takes a few moments before sighing. "Alright well your funeral then. Again.." Dust brought up pictures of the same soldiers in uniforms and other things on Six's Helmet display before continuing on. "The uniform of the soldier you managed to find belongs to the JGSDF. Japanese Ground Self-Defence Force which originated in 1954 to present, because the Japanese are not allowed to have an official large military force due to the constitution inducted by the United States after losing World War 2. The JGSDF is tasked with the internal security of Japan and conducting military operations… Japan is located on the planet Earth. so basically I'm saying somehow you came to Earth and with the dates you mentioned we traveled back in time. But even crazier! I searched my database for anything remotely similar to the event were experiencing and nothing came up. I even searched human virus targeting other humans still nothing came up. I then started to think and came up with a theory that was… Uh.. We're in another dimension or alternate universe."

Six processed the information before clicking on his Tacpad typing away.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure if I'm put in a dreamscape like an experience or how the Covenant or an insurrection group hacked your data and is frying your intelligence part. No way you're Dust."

"Jason you're being stupid. Look around does this seem like Reach or any of the buildings you been too? Has anything like this happened on Reach? No."

"But what you're implying it just seems impossible... I just can't wrap my head around the fact we time traveled a few hundred years back, and then the fact that we're in another universe."

"But why? it's not hard to believe Einstein's theory of time travel or the theory that there are multiple universes that all share similar things but are clouded from one another, it would also explain how we are on Earth and how I have never ever heard of such an event."

Six sighs in defeat. He then responds in sarcasm "Alright fine you win. Well all wise and powerful being what do you suggest we do now? Event a machine that takes us back. I'll grab the supplies, duct tape?"

The A.I rolls his eyes. "You could. Or you could continue with your previous objective and find survivors and figure out some information which could give us a better understanding of the situation."

"you're not gonna give me any sympathy here, are you?"

"Nope"

Six stands up and gazes down as the destruction of the city. "Jerk"

"Bitch."

Six hopes down the ledge and on the dumpster, careful not to make too much noise. He still attracted two of them which he dispatched with his knife. He then sneaks through the back alley of some sort of office building, he sees a well-fortified fence, which Six approaches cautiously. He opens the fence and sneaks up behind one of the infected, which he then unsheathed his knife and stabbed it in the back of the infected head. He then grabbed the body slowly bringing it to the ground quietly before moving to the other one standing near the entrance. The infect looked up and slowly made his way towards Six who stabbed it in the face. Six slowly opened the door to see 3 more infected which he dispatched, cleaning his knife of the blood he then checked if there were anymore. Satisfied, he then made his way up the stairs to the next floor, when he detected no life form he then continued on to the third floor.

Six walked through the hallway when he noticed a body lying on the floor, upon closer inspection he saw the body had the same uniform as the truck he saw earlier, belonging to the JGSDF except for it being green this was solid black. 'Must be special forces or something." He knelt at the dead body and noticed that the blood was fresh and that he had died within the last few hours. Six noticed the muffled movements of someone behind him, he unholstered his pistol and turned with fast reflexes, facing the shocked man who just had enough time to lift his gun before Six was already aiming at his head. The man looked to be in his late thirties, around 5'7, and in good physical shape. He was sporting the same uniform as the man Six just inspected, except sporting a half face mask leaving only his eyes and upper face visible. When the man finally came back from his shocked and nonmoving position, he raised his gun and narrowed at Six aiming straight at him with a Heckler and Koch G36. He then yelled out in a threatening voice "あなたは誰とここにあなたの仕事は何ですか?"

Six was grateful he had his A.I. Dust had downloaded a Japanese learning program from his Database in hopes that Six could learn to learn to speak Japanese quickly so that he wouldn't have to rely on Dust the whole time. Dust was already translating what the man said which was "who are you? And what is your business here?" Six then translated back using a voice program Dust downloaded. Six thought what he could say, though. He couldn't say "hey my name is Noble Six a Spartan, I'm a lieutenant for the United Nations Space Command, from 500 years in the future and I fight aliens wielding plasma weapons and waging a religious war on humans." He would sound crazy, and he is still new here, need to keep a low profile and not give too much info. He then decided to go with the basics and responded in a neutral voice. "My name is Lieutenant Noble Six, I'm a soldier and I wish to find out what happened here and speak to some military official. I see you belong to the JGSDF."

The soldier looked Noble Six over, noting the clearly advanced armor he was sporting which would definitely raise some suspicions. The figure nodded and sighed, "noted, good to meet you, Lieutenant, let's move it isn't good to stay here."

He then lowered his gun slightly, keeping his hand off the trigger, he motioned for him to follow. Six complied and walked side by side the soldier. "What happened to your comrade?"

The soldier stopped, and Six could clearly see that he was clenching his fist. "His.. name was Masaru. I was doing a perimeter sweep of the building while he was searching rooms on this floor, I was nearly done when I heard screams. I came rushing to the second floor and saw something eating him. I took aim and killed that something, and then I rushed over to see his throat ripped apart. I ran in one of the rooms and slowly tried to regain my bearings when I heard something and found you."

Noble Six glanced at his feet. He knew that a soldier's life was hard and losing comrades was never easy especially in such a gruesome way. "Sorry for your loss. Let's get going then."

"Right."

They both headed up the stairs Six occasionally glancing to the right at the soldier. Who was equally doing the same. They remained on high alert checking ever so often behind them. They finally made it to the fourth floor and saw an apartment door hastily barricaded . The soldier looked over at Six who was staring at him blank, before walking over to the door and giving it a strange 2 knocks followed by one and then another. Six guessed it was a code to getting in. It was a few moments of silence before the door slowly opened and two of those Special Forces JGSDF walked out greeting the soldier with Six. Six stood waiting patiently as the soldier glanced over at

him and motioned him forward. Six holstered his Magnum and walked over to the group. The two who opened the door were staring at the giant super soldier with wide eyes, they were reaching slowly for their guns when the soldier stopped him. "It's okay. I found him near the second third floor, he's a soldier like us. The Captain would want to brief him." They nodded before one of them glanced over at Six before going to the soldier again. "Any casualties?"

The soldier looked down at his feet before forcing his eyes to look two. "Masaru."

Silence followed between the three before one of the two responded. "Understood.

Come in then."

The two soldiers parted aside giving the soldier and Six to come in, Six had to duck a bit to get under the door and in the room and was then accompanied by the other 3 soldiers. Six inspected the room. It was neat, not counting all the military equipment, there were military crates and ammunition boxes scattered in the room, weapons leaned against the wall and on the couch, a large map of some sort was on a large coffee table surrounded by paper and a coffee mug on top of a folder with some paper partially visible in the folder, a laptop, and two tablets were also seen on the table, all and all it looked like a temporary base of operations. Six then noticed the well-armed group of soldiers in front of him. The room was silent for a second before instantly everyone in the room raised their guns and took aim at the armored spartan. Six took a step back. He knew of course that he won't be hurt easily from the guns even if they had armor piercing rounds. His armor was built to withstand guns far superior to these along with his shield, was only in danger of a lucky shot to the throat, but it would raise unwanted suspicion if the group of 6 soldiers in front him unloaded a full clip of rounds and he was unscathed. He was about to say something when the other three soldiers entered the room. The one he found downstairs got in front of the danger, hands raised out in a protecting stance.

"Wait! Stop! Hold your fire. It's ok he's with me. I found him on the second floor. He's a soldier. Thought the Captain could use him."

The group still held their stance until the door opened and a man looking in his late thirties walked carrying a cup with steaming liquid coming from it. He walked up to the front and glanced to the left nodding at one of the soldiers who then lowered his gun.

He took in the appearance of the mysterious titan of a man before taking a sip of his drink and saying in a voice of authority.

"Lower your guns. We will here them out. Dismissed."

They all saluted before returning to cleaning weapons, talking and writing or glancing at the large map on the table with written paper scattered on it.

The soldier behind Six walked over to talk with the one in charge for a brief moment. After a few minutes of a hushed discussion, the man in charge nodded at the soldier who in return saluted before going over to a bag and reloading his guns.

Six took in the man's appearance. He looked about average. Not to tall or too physically built. He could see the man was in shape and could hold himself in a fight if it came to that. He had black eyes and short cropped ivy-league hair. He was sporting a stubble beard and a small scar on his cheek resembling fragmentation of a grenade. He placed his cup on the table before walking over and standing right in front of Six and put his hand out for Six to shake. Six glanced over at the man before reaching out and shaking it.

 _'Impressive he has incredible strength. He's built like an ox. Both strength and durability. He may be just what this op needs"_

"The names Captain Isamaru I'm the one in charge of this team. You gave my men quite the scare there for a second. I heard you found one of my men downstairs? What were you doing Mr…"

"Six. Lieutenant Noble Six. To answer your question I was searching the floor for any signs of life and came across him. He seemed to be in shock after the recent situation with his friend."

The captain raised his eyebrows. "Ah, a lieutenant! Glad we don't have a rookie. Although you seem more handled than most of my men, especially with that armor of yours. At first glance, I thought you were a robot. Seems you have quite an arsenal, Noble Six."

Six remained silent glancing at the men clearly preparing for something. "Indeed. You don't seem surprised of a man like me wearing armor like this."

"Sharp aren't you! No, I don't. You seem like you can handle yourself and that's what matters."

Six placed his pack on the ground before crossing his arms. "You preparing for something Captain?"

"Yes. An extraction of an important individual, a scientist, and his family actually. We were waiting for the other team to arrive and it seems they have. I heard they lost Masaru."

"Yes. he must have been a good guy."

The captain laughed sadly. "He was. He got along well with the whole team and his humor in stressful situations became a valued aspect of this team. He'll be missed. Will you help us with the mission? I know we don't know you. But with the team down one man and how bad the situation has messed up. We could use some backup."

Six glanced around the room noticing the team of soldiers preparing for what could possibly be their last mission. 'It seems this mission could be important and for a scientist? They would only send a highly trained small group of special forces after a scientist if he knew key Intel. He may be the one who knows about this virus.'

He returned his gaze at the captain and big on as many marines like to call it "The Wolf Battle-Face". Usually in a briefing when he doesn't have his helmet on, marines would ever so get a glance at his very serious and grim face, so serious in fact it looked like he would never smile. Thus, the name was born. "When do we start?"

The Captain smiled. "Goodman. Let's meet the rest of the team before the briefing."

Six nodded. "The two you met guarding the door is Hiro and Kazato. The one you met downstairs is Hayate, my second in command, a great leader and selfless in the heart of danger

he's also very kind and cares about his team. Our close quarters specialist Bull is the one on the couch maintaining his shotgun. He is a bit of a hot head, bold and aggressive and usually likes to mask a dire situation with humor." The captain points to a tall muscular man dressed in the same black JGSDF Special Forces combat suit including a black combat half mask as the others. Only his eyes were visible but they screamed determination and eagerness to be out in a fight.

The captain continued on. "Taka, one of the best shots on the team, besides Spectre, he is the fellow at the table trying to strategize a safe way for the scientist. He's kind, noble, calm and is very protective of his team." Taka was writing on a piece of paper and glanced up to look at the captain. He nodded before returning back to work. Taka like his team had an athletic build, broad shoulders and also of the Asian ethnicity and also sported the same uniform as Bull instead opted out a full mask instead of a half one.

Next was Tundra. "Tundra, the hacker and computer wiz of our team are not from around here. His origin is from Europe. He moved to Japan when he was younger and moved to the Japanese Self Defence Force upon graduation from college. He is an excellent tactician and an excelled marksman, selfless, optimistic and mature, sometimes we joke he's an old man Because of his wisdom." Six nodded and glanced the captain's pointed figure to see a man with dark hazelnut brown hair, and light blue eyes. Tundra was currently around the coffee table chewing a straw from his coffee as he stared at a computer screen writing stuff down.

"Echo, our female member of the team and a medical specialist is the one sleeping on the couch. Takes her work very seriously and usually gives you the brutal truth that we so value." Six glanced to a woman positioned on her back, arms folded behind her head laying on the couch, eyes closed. She too had an athletic built as the rest of the team but had curves which would identify her as a woman. She was sporting the same black combat suit with a symbol of a red cross showing her medical status. She wore a black cap with a black headset on. She was not as well equipped as the other members of the team but that would be understandable considering medics don't usually fight, they provide support to the rest of the team.

"Kitsune is our demolition expert and an amazing on at that, could blow up a boat underwater with C4 in under a minute. He's the one currently watching outside with binoculars. A bit immature at times, and his love of the opposite sex is questionable, but he completes the missions with haste and precision so I don't question. also, a bit of a thief so watch your valuables." Six watched as the know identified Kitsune walked in and nodded his head at the Captain before walking over to the couch and lifting Echo's legs and sitting on the couch. He then tried to make a move on the sleeping woman which earned a slap from the now awoken woman. Six raised his eyebrows.

"The second last member of the team and another female is Spectre, our sniper of the team. A bit of a mystery she is. A lot we don't know about her. She is the youngest member of our team recruited at 17 under special circumstances. Could pop a headshot from two thousand four hundred and eighty yards. She uses to be part of another team but they were all KIA in their previous mission. Quite, calm, and likes to keep to herself. She usually only speaks to someone she likes like Echo or when a mission requires it. She's the one sitting by the window side glancing out the window."

Six gazed upon the last member of the team Spectre, she was currently leaned back on the window side wall glancing out the window. She was around 5'6, athletic, and an hourglass figure. She was also of Asian background but her face was covered. She sported the same black uniform, she carried an ammunition pouch visible under her breast. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. She wore a red scarf covering her from her nose down, instead of a face mask and wore black pilot shades.

"I'll leave their dislikes to your finding, now that you have met the team let's get this mission going. Alright everyone gathers up! Tundra computers please."

The somewhat noisy room came to an abrupt silence as everyone gathered around the large dinner table with the map on it. Tundra typing away on the laptop in front of him pulled up a thermal image of the building.

The Captain took out a cigar and placed it in his mouth before igniting it with a lighter, He took a puff before breathing out the smoke. "Three hours ago we got word of something that had hit the city. That something was an unknown anomaly. In just under two hours more than half the city fell under chaos, casualties are unknown but you can be sure it's in the hundreds. while I'm sure there are many parts still unaffected by this. Our mission is to extract a scientist by the name Yukata Kinoe. A brilliant mind in the field of bioengineering. Shortly after chaos happened Kinoe with his daughter was visiting his wife at work when it came under attack by an unknown hostile. We got word from a drone in the sky that he is trapped in a large business room with a group of survivors. From what we can gather the building is swarmed with hostiles. At first, we thought it was a terrorist attack but they seemed to not carry any weapons instead rely on biting. We have gotten no word from HQ nor any third party backup, even the police are unavailable at the moment. Until now."

Everyone glanced over at Six who was slumped against the wall absorbing all the info. Captain then continued on. "From what we can tell there is no way for them to escape or fight on their own. Any hints of a backing down or running away have failed. Any like to share with the class?"

One of the members. An older looking fellow which Six remembered as Bull the CQB of the group who was currently reloading his black Remington 870 decided to speak up. "Yeah why don't we go in wedge formation and force them fuckers out."

Six Scoffed which earned a glare from Bull. The captain pinched his nose before sighing. "Something you would like to add Lieutenant?"

"Yes. It would never work. You'd be wiped out by the infected before you even reached the doors."

Everyone turned facing the Spartan, even Spectre was intrigued. "Wait, infected?. We never guessed they were infected? Do you know what caused this?"

Six shook his head. "No. But before I reached Hayate I managed to run into one of them. I did a small autopsy of it and gathered that this is some sort of virus transmitted through biting which in turn kills you, I realized that they didn't show any vitals and the aftermath returns you as one of them."

Silence followed the room. "My God help us all. It's worse than we thought. No wonder half the city fell so quick one bite and you're screwed. Have your gathered anything else which could help us?"

"Yes. It seems whatever the virus originated from left some exploitable weaknesses which we can use. From what I know their eyesight has diminished to a near almost blind-state. Instead, they rely on other heightened abilities, sense of smell and hearing. They hear almost the smallest sound from a far away and swarm to it like a bug to a light. If they grab you it requires a lot of strength to pull off which I doubt many would have to effectively be removed from its grasp. The easiest way of killing is destroying the brain, although I came up with a theory that decapitation or burning could work too."

"Great so instead of some a possible terrorist attack or rogue agency we get… Wait for it guys zombies! Wow, who knew the dead would come guess we can think the producers on that."

"Lock it down, Bull."

Six titled his head up a bit and stared at the Captain with a confused face. "Wait.. zombies? What are those?."

Bull starting laughing all of a sudden. "You're kidding, right? Is he kidding right? You know the undead! George Romero, Dawn of The Dead, you know."

Six gazed over at the rest of the soldiers and then back at Bull. "Regardless of movie adaptations we still have a mission to complete while that definitely helps we still need to-"

Six walked over to the map glanced over it for a second before responding. "I have a plan."

The rest of the team listened eagerly for the plan. A chance to finish this mission and return to maybe get a chance and find their families. "It may be a long shot but I think it will work."

"Let's hear it then."

"A diversion."

The captain exchanged a glance with Hayate before looking back at Six. "A diversion? You sure that will work?" He tapered with uncertainty.

"It will hear me out. We know the infected are attracted heavily to sound and smell. What if we draw the infected out with noise and lead them away from the building, while you send a few guys to rescue the scientist. Placing them in key points could lead the horde away, away from the scientist giving you enough time to get him out. Their strengths could be the plan we need." Six explained.

"You got all that from the word zombie? Say it works. How would we attract all of them at that magnitude we would need a massive speaker."

Six motioned them forward and he moved the map closer to him. "Exactly, I noticed there were a few electronic stores in that area." Pointing to the map. "Tokonosu City is quite big. Where is the scientist located?"

Tundra quickly pointed to a medium sized office building in the eastern part of the city. "Perfect. There's an electronic store four blocks away and a large guitar shop two blocks away. Using those buildings should buy you enough time."

"How would we use them? It seems like a good idea but to produce a sound would require more than an amp from a guitar shop."

Six glanced over to Tundra before responding."Would you be able to hack the tv and or computers in the electronic store and make them play a really loud uh.. Music, if someone sneaks into the music store and hooks up on of the speakers to a phone or something."

Echo patted Hayate on the back. "Good find on this one Hayate he's brilliant."

A few nods went around, even Bull agreed with the plan. "Alright sounds like a plan. Bull you will be in charge of securing the music store and electronic store, Tundra, you will go with him, find a way to make it loud enough to be heard from a distance. Specter you will be in charge of recon. Set up a position on the large office building to the east of the scientist location. You will be our eyes and ears on this one, anything goes down I want to know about it."

Spectre reached for her M24 Sniper Rifle folding the bipod and slinging it over her shoulder as she grabbed her bag. "It will be done."

"Taka" the famed marksman instantly straightened up upon his name being called. "You will accompany Spectre on recon." Taka nods and grabs his Howa Type-89 Rifle and begins to load.

"Hayate. You will lead Echo,Kitsune. Six you will accompany them to retrieve the scientist. He and his family are priority level Alpha. Deadly force is authorized. I'll stay here with the rest of the team and coordinate your extraction once the scientist is secure. Once the scientist is secure radio In and meet at the rendezvous point. If the LZ is too hot or something goes wrong you tell me immediately. Let's bring Kinoe safety here! Dismissed!"

Everyone in the room minus Six saluted and returned to get their gear, reloading and grabbing extra magazines for what could be a firefight. Everyone minus the captain and those who were not called stayed. Six walked over to the group talking with the captain. Hayate smiled at Six. "You ready lieutenant?"

Six bent down grabbed his backpack before nodding. Hayate saluted at the Captain and the team walked out followed by Bull, Tundra, Taka, and Spectre.

Six walked stealthy behind an infected before snapping its neck. He grabbed the body and slowly brought it to the ground. He glanced over and saw Kitsune pull a combat knife and stab another infected in the head. He glanced over to see Echo follow close by. Hayate signaled for the team to move. Six weaved his way through the infected cutting them with ease and stealth. He then crouched behind a Suv. Echo stealthy approached from the side and hid behind the same Suv. Kitsune and Hayate hid behind the car to the right of them. Six-eyed the right of the Suv and the left before running and sliding to Hayate. Echo followed closely behind. Six glanced over at Hayate who reached over for his headset. "This is Hayate. My team is in position."

A few moments later a voice responded from the comms. "Understood. Bull? Tundra? How is it looking?"

"We're doing good sir. The electronic store is set and we're just finishing up with the guitar store. I hooked it up to a remote controlled device.

"Good. Taka? Spectre? How are we looking so far? Any trouble?"

A feminine voice responded. "No, sir. Everything is quite. Hayate's team looks safe and I see no trouble that could interfere with the mission. This part of the city is surprisingly quiet."

"I see. Alright, Tundra turns it on and then you and Bull run back as fast as you can back here. Hope it's loud enough so those fuckers can hear it. Once it starts Hayate grab the scientist and haul ass out."

Tundra and Hayate responded with a "yes sir."

All of a sudden loud thumping could be heard from the electronic store and then the music started blasting really loud in that area. A loud Guitar solo followed by some drums could be heard. And then the chorus came. "Back in Black, I hit the sack I've been gone too long I'm glad to be back. Yes, I'm let loose from the noose that's keeping me hanging about." **(Btw Cue Back in Black By ACDC)** Hayate climbed over the car and raced to the main entrance followed by Six, Kitsune and Echo. Hayate reached for his headset. "Really Bull? Back in Black by AC/DC?"

"Yes. It's loud, the perfect zombie killing song and It's a classic, sue me. Good luck we'll be watching from a distance. I rigged a special surprise at the end of the song."

Hayate raced in the building and immediately tried to locate the stairs. Six and the team followed close behind. Some aggressive moaning could be heard from the main lobby and the team turned around to see a horde of them were still in the building. Three of the infected crawled from a smashed car that had hit one of the support columns towards Kitsune who opened fire. Between the song and drums blasting from outside and the sound of gunfire, it sounded like it was straight out of an action film. "Six find the scientist. There's still a few in the main lobby. Echo go with him in case Mr. Kinoe is injured." Both of them nodded and raced up the stairway till they reached the second floor and then the third and finally the fourth floor. Six and Echo glanced around till they saw a barricaded door at the end of the hall surrounded by three infected. Six opted out his DMR for his shotgun. He pumped it once before sprinting down the hall opening fire at the infected. They were gunned down in seconds. Six pumped another two shells in his gun before checking to see that Echo was okay.

Six thought to himself 'Man. This song is actually pretty good I like it. Got a nice ring to it." Six faced the barricaded door and kicked it down with one foot. He dodged a bullet instinctively once he walked inside. He raised his gun at where the bullet came from but saw it was one of the civilians. Echo walked in gun raised but she lowered when she saw Six wave her down. The man raised his gun again. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Noble Six and this is Echo. We're working with JGSDF. We're here to get you out but we need a man by the name Yukata Kinoe and his family to step forward."

A man in his early forties identified as Kinoe and his wife stepped forward followed by a young girl in a school uniform as young as 12 stepped forward. His eyes widened when he saw the large behemoth called Noble Six. He gulped before responding. "M-My n-n name is Yukata."

Echo smiled at the family before radioing the Captain telling him the family is safe. Six turned his attention to the group of scared civilians. "Alright. We're gonna get everyone out here safely. Listen to us and you will be fine." Everyone nodded and made their way out the room. Yukata and his family were the last. Kinoe's daughter stood up and made her way to her father when some of the ceiling and support beams collapsed. She screamed and tried to cover her eyes but the debris never came. She opened her eyes to see the polarized visor of the armored man who spoke earlier she saw the fear in her eyes from the reflection the visor was giving. She noticed she was on the floor a few feet away from the cluttered mess of ceiling and support beams. A scream could be heard from the other side. "Six you okay?! Six! Are you and Kinoe's daughter fine?"

"Yes, we're fine. We're trapped in here, though. I could try lifting it."

"Are you crazy? It's too heavy. I'll get them out and come back for you with Hayate and the others."

"There's no time." Six tried to look for a way out and time seemed to slow down as one of the Spartan-IIs Kelly dubbed Spartan Time activated. Because Spartans have increased reflexes and can process information faster than the average human they can react and diffuse a situation faster. _'Alright, Jason think. The door is blocked by the debris. We could try lifting it but the roof might cave in causing more damage. We could try smashing into another room next to this one. There's a window behind you. If you grab her and run and jump out the window careful not to crush her and if you take the brute force of the fall she should be fine. The window seems safer and less time consuming."_

Six bends down and grabs his back he smashes the window before throwing the bag out the window. "Echo I got a plan. Get the civilians out. And find Hayate and Kitsune. I'll be jumping out the window." The little girl stares wide-eyed at the Spartan.

Echo responses a few moments later. "Are you insane? It's four stories. The girl would not survive and I doubt you would go unscathed."

"There's no time to argue. Get them out."

Six runs over and grabs the little girl. Wrapping his titanium arms around her leg and the other around her back he mentally curses and runs out the window. He wraps his arms closer careful not to get any glass on her. He free falls for a moment before landing on his back on a public transit bus. He stands up and puts the little girl down checking that she was ok. "Hey, little girl are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Just dizzy that's all."

Six nods before picking her up with one hand and pulling out his pistol. "Cover your ears the gun is loud." She nods and puts her tiny small hands over her ears. Six runs around the corner opting head shots on any infected that get too close. He just barely missed the tip of a rifle aimed at his head when he got around the corner to see everyone alright. Hayate runs up with Kinoe and his wife to Six and the little girl. Six places the girl on the ground and she runs to hug her father and mother Yelling "Dad!" And they embrace her with an equally loving hug. The scientist nods thanks at Six who nods back.

Hayate comes up behind and pats Six on the back. "You ok?! We saw you from the first-floor jump down from the fourth. Is the girl okay?"

Six walks over and grabs his thrown bag of the floor and slings it over his left shoulder. "Yeah, she's fine. I took the blunt force of the fall. She's just dizzy and all."

"I asked if you were fine too. Especially if you took the full force of the fall. You want Echo to give you a check up."

"Nah it's fine. We should get going, though."

"Right."

Six crouches and pulls his DMR out giving the team and civilians cover fire. They race across the street with a Six behind them shooting ever so often at the infected getting close to the civilians. Suddenly one of those infected sneaks up from one of the cars and lunges at one of the civilians. But Six grabs the man and stabs him in the eye with his knife. He made the universal symbol of "you ok?" And the man quickly nodded and joined the others. Six could see differently, however. He saw the fear, anger, and hurt in the man's eyes. He saw from his helmet how the man stared at him as he could kill someone so easily without flinching. Even if they were no longer alive they were still human and Six was cutting them up like he had no emotion, like a cold blooded killer. In reality, he was a killer, from his first kill to becoming his superiors own assassin. But it brought back memories he wished he forgot memories of his own men calling him a demon and a killer. He shook it out of his and tried to focus on the mission. When they reached the building that Spectre and Taka were at they waited for the teammates to come down. They were on the first floor and joined the others when a loud explosion boomed from one of the buildings more specifically the large guitar store. Hayate responded on the mic. "What the hell was that? It came from the guitar store.

Bull responds from his mic. "I told you I placed a surprise at the end of the song."

"Explosives Bull? Really?"

"I was in a nostalgic mode and I thought it would be fitting. Gotta admits this mission went out with a bang. Hahaha."

Six glanced up at Echo. "Am I the only one who thinks Bull is enjoying this too much." She nods in agreement.

"Fine. Whatever were safe. Tell the captain to bring the helicopter at the rendezvous point."

"You got it."

"Alright let's get going."

Hayate and his team and the civilians finally arrive at the rendezvous point. A large open field in a park. Hayate popped the orange smoke and waited while Six and the rest of the team were killing infected which slowly started swarming them. After a few moments, two Blackhawk helicopters finally arrived and landed on. The ground. Not wasting any time the civilians immediately got on the helicopter while the team and the scientist got on the other. Six stood on the ground. Hayate noticed and called out to him. "Six! Six what are you doing? We're getting outta here! Climb aboard."

"Negative I have the gun. Get the scientist out of here. Help him find a cure to this. I'll get any civilians I see out of here. I'll be damned to let them all die."

"You truly are noble, Noble six. Fine at least let's give you a ride I know where you can start if you're willing." Hayate offers his outstretched hand.

Six nods and grabs it. Hayate struggles to pull him up but he did little to no effort as Six just climbed aboard. While Six was staring at the ground below, lost in thought failed to notice Hayate curse under his breathe and stare at Six with awe in the fact that he just realized Six is way heavier than he puts on. As they were ascending Hayate motioned for Six to sit down. He walked over and sat down. "Yes?"

"You said you were going back to the city."

"Yeah."

"I have a request."

"Shoot."

"I have a son in the city. He goes to a school called Fujimi Academy. Please see if he's alright. I have to stay with the team. I don't think I'll be able to go back and find him."

"Okay."

"Really that's it?"

Six nods.

"Sweet. Thank you very much. Here is a picture of him. His name is Takuzo." Hayate removed a picture from his pocket and shows it to Six. The picture is a young teen most likely 18 years old. He has an athletic built. Broad shoulders and has brown eyes and black hair. Sporting the standard male Fujimi Academy uniform with a white towel hung around his neck and a smiling at the camera.

Six smiles from under his mask. "Looks like a good kid."

"He is. Smart, kind and selfless. Wish I could be there more often for him."

Six nods and leans back and closes his eyes and the helicopter continues to fly as the city slowly starts to fall.

 **And scene. Again I apologize for taking so long. I will try to get chapters in quicker. If you have any questions or concerns please post a review or message me. I am not on very often so If I don't respond please know I'm not ignoring you. Next chapter Six will be in Fujimi Academy. Will he save the school from the undead and maybe some characters. Find out next time. Lmao feel like I'm advertising a commercial. Anyway please don't forget to review, follow. Thank you and see you next chapter.**

 **BTW still waiting for an emblem from you guys. If you have an idea please post a review or msg me. I might make a vote depending on how many responses I get. Thank You!**

 **Helmet: Mjolnir with an External Command Network Module**

 **Chest: UA/ Base security**

 **Left shoulder: ODST**

 **Right shoulder: ODST**

 **Wrist: Tactical/Tacpad**

 **Utility: Tactical/Hardcase**

 **Visor color: black**

 **Knee guards: Grenadier**

 **Armour Colours**

 **Primary: Black**

 **Secondary: Silver**

 **UNSC Navy Combat Record- Spartan-III B312 "Noble Six"**

 **Full Name: Jason Wintergreen "Winters"**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Height: 205.7Cm (6 Ft 9 In)**

 **Mass: 265 Lb without armor. With armor 650Lb**

 **Age: Classified**

 **Hair color: Classified**

 **Eye color: Classified**

 **Homeworld: Classified**

 **Status: Unknown**

 **Location: Unkown**

 **Affiliation: UNSC Navy**

 **Cybernetics: Spartan Neural Interface**

 **A.I: Dust(2268-2456)**

 **UNSC Designation Rank: Lieutenant**

 **Occupation; Spartan III Commando-Former Member of Beta Company**

 **Specialty: Assassination, Infiltration, Reconnaissance, Espionage, Commanding and Assault**

 **CQB Specialist, Uncanny Marksmanship, Hyper-Lethal Vector, YSS- Sabre Pilot, Classified, Classified, Classified**

 **Weapons Classification: M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, M90 Tactical Shotgun. M60 Magnum.**

 **Former Team: Classified**

 **Current Team: Noble Team**

 **Former Ops: Classified**

 **Current Commander: Commander Carter-A259-KIA**

 **Commander before Noble Team: Classified**

 **Update Record? Yes. No.**


	3. Chapter 3

"The Ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands at time of comfort and convenience, but at times of challenge and adversity."-SF

* * *

May 14, 2010, 1500 hours

Spartan-III 'Noble Six' shook from slumber when a shoulder lightly nudged him from his dreamscape. Only resting for about 12 minutes, however, it was more than enough for Six, who before time traveling to an alternate version of earth, spent around five hours of grueling combat in a heated firefight with the religious organization of different species of aliens called the Covenant, making sure the package landed on the Pillar of Autumn and out of Covenant hands, in fact in the last week timing up to his 'death' on Reach, Six had roughly only slept for around 9 hours in total. He supposedly died August 30, a Wednesday, Saturday was his best, sleeping around 5 hours that day, the rest he took 1 or two hours at a time. When not cycling out he mostly refueled on MRES, cafeteria food provided at a base, and coffee **(I don't remember if Coffee was still a thing in 25th Century, but I'll use it for now.)** it was understandable, however, the last few days barely anyone slept. How could they? They were about to lose one of the UNSC's most vital planets and watch it turn into a wasteland of ash and dust.

Six noticed the helicopter was pretty quiet except for the engine of course. Six guessed everyone excluding himself were a bit on edge and nervous after the ordeal. He looked in front of him to see Tundra and Taka were having a hushed conversation and that Echo was leaned on Taka's shoulder, fast asleep. 'smart girl. If the situation gets any worse no one would be getting the chance to sleep. Better to stock up on energy now while there is still a chance.' Captain Isamaru was on his right side smoking a cigar and strangely reading a book. The last three members Spectre, Bull and Kitsune went on the other helicopter with the civilians. His gaze finally landed on Hayate who was waving and trying to get his attention.

"Hey, Six you awake? We are about 8 minutes away from the school."

Six nods slightly before tucking in the picture Hayate had previously given him in his tactical case. He removed the near empty magazines from his gun before replacing it with a fully loaded one from his bag, he then opted out for a vertical grip for the DSR instead of a horizontal for better on the go accuracy. He noticed after fighting at the office building and waiting for the extraction he used roughly around 10 shells for the M90 CAWS shotgun, 13 rounds of the M6 PDWS Magnum, and 27 rounds for the DSR. All and all he still at 10 shells, 12 rounds for his pistol and 30 for the DSR not including the ammo in his case and bag. After reloading and changing his sights Six signals Hayate with a thumbs up.

Hayate smiles and signals for the pilot to descend slowly. Six sat on the chair waiting patiently to drop down.

Hayate stopped and faced Six. "Almost forgot. In case you need to reach us. Or we need to reach you. Do you have a radio?"

Six nods his head.

"Great! here's the radio frequency. Code word is Bravo Charlie 3418. Good luck!"

He was about a few blocks away from the school but he could already see the buildings in his view from only a 20 meters above the ground. As he was descending he could hear faint, feminine screaming from a distance. He glanced over at Hayate to see his reaction but he was unaware of the ordeal. When they reached about 11

meters above the ground Six signaled the pilot, who brought the helicopter to hover off the ground. He opened the helicopter door, saluted the now fully awoken team before jumping out, not noticing some of their shocked faces in the fact that he jumped that high down.

A loud thump could be heard as Six landed on the ground. He glanced up to see the helicopter ascending and flying away. He shook his head before cocking his rifle and making haste for the school. He figured with the way the scream echoed it sounded like a really young woman. 'Must have been at the school.'

Six bolted as fast as he could, not being distracted by the small amount of infected swarming to the sound of the screams. Six parkoured over a large abandoned van and took a detour through the forest. Ducking and sliding under fallen trees. He bolted as fast as his augmented muscles could carry him. He ran past two large trees before coming into view with a very big school complex. Without hesitation, he sprinted across the road till he reached the school gates just as he reached it he pulled out a fragmentation grenade, pulled the pin and waited two seconds before throwing it at the much smaller gate. A loud Boom followed by a Clank as the gate exploded. Six pulled another grenade from his bag and placed it in his case and ran into the school grounds.

He grimaced at the bloodshed in front of him. Boys and girls in school uniforms were being chomped on by infected left and right, too fast for him to interfere. He heard a bloodcurdling scream and glanced 20 meters in front of him to see a young skinny Asian kid, probably around 16 having his arm ripped off by an infected before being brought to the ground by two other infected. Bad memories started to flood him. He shook it out of his head just as he heard screaming very close to him. Six twisted around to see two young school girls in danger. Three walking corpses were only a few feet from them, gaining ever closer as time went on. He saw they were backing away slowly. One of them tripped over a dead body belonging to a teacher most likely and fell right on her butt and froze, unable to move she could just watch as they limped closer and could see the fear, pain, and sadness in her eyes, wondering why such a horrible event was happening to her.

Just as one of them was about to lunge on the girl, Six placed his rifle on his back and bolted to their position, he ran straight for one of the infected, grabbed the undead by the back of the neck and threw it on the ground before stomping hard on its neck, snapping and severing the spinal cord completely. In a smooth fluid movement Six pulled out his knife and stabbed the second in the mouth, he violently pulled it out before roundhouse kicking the third into a wall. The third corpse's head smashed into the wall and brain matter and blood splattered against the wall.

Six noticed the two girls were visibly shaking and whimpering. One of them looked up and saw Six. Her watery hazel eyes stared wide eyed and it looked as though her big brown eyes would pop out of its sockets at the tall, bulking, giant, dressed in dark black and misty gray blood splattered armor. She was about to scream again but Six quickly covered her mouth and brought her to the ground. He put his other hand on the other girl's mouth. Six glanced to the left and the right. He saw none of other infected noticed if they were the only two screaming it would have attracted all of them, but with yelling and screaming from all directions it would be hard to pinpoint where exactly they would be. He could feel the girl's body shaking uncontrollably against his armor and herself trying to squirm from under his strong grip.

Six leaned in, which gained another whimper from the hazelnut eyed girl. "I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. Don't make a sound, just listen. These things are attracted to sound. If you or your friend scream it will kill all of us. Keep to a whisper. You understand?" Six, of course, knew he would not be killed. He survived far worse but giving them the idea that his life might be in danger could give them the sense of trust, which he needed.

The girl moved her eyes until she saw his black polarized visor. She nodded slowly. Six glanced over at the other black-eyed girl who nodded also. Six removed his hand and leaned away from the girl. Both girls still shaking, one of them on the verge of crying again managed to mutter a thank you. Six nodded. He glanced over to the right and left. He sighed inside of his helmet before looking at both of them." look, this is gonna be harsh but you two need to leave now. Stay low and keep quiet, they are attracted to sound indefinite and possibly with the smell. Find a weapon, preferably a sharp one like an ax or a large knife and aim for the head, it's the only way to kill them. Don't hesitate to kill them or they will kill you, I can't emphasize this more. Do not let them grab you, you will not get out of its grip. If you see any other kids on the way out tell them the same thing. Find your families or close loved ones and bunker down. Don't be stupid and don't be a hero, it will get you killed. Understand?"

Both girls nodded sacredly and Six leaned to the left of the rock. "I'm going to give you cover fire. When I start firing you run. Remember everything I told you, it will save your life. And one more thing, do you know a student by the name Takuzo?"

The black-eyed girl shook her head but the hazelnut one managed to squeak a yes. Six looked at her expectantly. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Yes, Takuzo is in my health class. When this thing started everyone bolted and screamed. Last I saw he was running to the second floor of the main building towards Mr. Kyoko's History class."

"Understood." Six removed his rifle set it to semi. "Ready… Now!" Six vaulted over the rock and began to fire, he glanced over to see both girls were running. Six sighed. "I hope they make it. But with past knowledge civilians are easily targeted, too undisciplined and scared. Remember on the jungle planet of Galgalia? The Covenant sent a Brute hunting party near one of the safe zones in a school. Everyone was killed, teachers, students and parents who took refuge there were destroyed,

including the ODST and Marine platoon stationed there."

His A.I responded. "Yeah, Jason I remember. ODST fireteam Nova were sent to investigate when comms went down. They never found why they were hunting humans in the safe zone, But who knows they could be strong."

Six acknowledged with a green lit. He removed his mag and placed another one in before advancing further into the school. Six bent to one knee and began to fire he saw two older looking kids and a girl running. Six pulled the trigger four times and the bullets traveled through the air and landed perfectly on the heads of the infected chasing the kids. "You three!" All three of them turned around and looked at him. "No time to explain. The small gate over there is open. Leave now!"

After the initial shock of Six's appearance, all three of them looked at where Six was pointing. They began to run towards the gate. Six ran past more infected and stopped when he heard screaming. He zoomed in his HUD'S up display with his scope and saw three students fighting an infected on the 8th-floor bridge. He saw two boys and a girl. One of the boys had spiky black hair and brown eyes who was wielding a bat, the girl had orange-brownish wavy hair and was carrying a broom handle. He zoomed over to see the third boy was facing his back towards Six. And had gray hair, but he wasn't old instead looked to be the same age as the black-haired kid. He seemed to be holding one of them in a choke hold.

Six knew however it would not work. Unless he had the strength of a Spartan he wouldn't stand a chance in hopes of subduing it with physical strength alone. His deduction was correct when the infected head began to turn around. Just as it was about to bite the gray haired kid on the arm, Six bent to one knee, zoomed in with his sights and took a few milliseconds before pulling the trigger. A loud bang followed by the bullet as it traveled and pierced the zombie in the cheek, before exiting out above its ear. It went limp and the gray haired kid threw it on the ground. After a second the orange haired girl ran over and hugged the gray haired kid before all three of them began to run over to the ledge and try and look for their savior. Six however immediately activated his invisibility cloak shortly after placing his DSR on his back and equipping his pistol.

He began to jog to the entrance of the school but could still hear them arguing as they ran the other direction. 'Smart kids, already thinking like survivors. Using melee weapons and traveling to the roof, which not only provides a good vantage point it's safer than being in the school. They might even survive this ordeal. Guess I was wrong about civilians."The female was talking first. "Takashi I'm telling you. Someone must have been down there, the way the bullet exited, the angle must have been from below."

"Alright well, Rei you see any military? Soldiers down there? Police? No. Someone must have used a rifle from far away or something. Let's get going. The more of these things are swarming and the roof is the best bet. We will have to thank whoever that was later for saving Hiashi."

Hiashi placed his hand on Rei's shoulder and she glanced up. "Ok… Let's get going then."

Six sprinted up the stairs taking four at a time. The infected didn't seem to notice him but it wouldn't be for much longer, his invisibility was already starting to wear off. After clearing the few small infected on the first floor he ran up to the second floor. Quietly peering in, he then mentally cursed. In front of him, the hallway was crawling with infected, There would be no way to sneak past them, there was too many and he could accidentally bump into one. Six removed his knife and held it in a reverse grip. He dropped the invisibility and lightly tapped his armor with his knife to draw in the infected. Almost immediately the dormant slowly shuffling infected changed. Their faces contorted into a look of pure, unadulterated hunger before racing towards Six, arms stretched out and teeth clamping up and down.

Six waited patiently before he zoomed across the infected with his inhuman speed. He grabbed the nearest one by the back of the neck, throwing it out the window, he then moved onto number two, stabbing it in the face and violently pulled it out leaving a large gaping hole. One of them on the right of Six tried to lunge at At him. Six feinted to the left which earned the infected lunging that way before grabbing it by the throat with inhuman speed and throwing it on the ground, he brought his right heel down and smashed it's head in. Six then kicked another in the gut and it smashed into a locker before rushing over to it, flipping it over stabbing it in the face. He sidestepped another who lunged at him. Six grabbed its head and smashed it against the wall, caving it's head in. He turned around and sent his knife up stabbing an infected under the chin. He narrowly dodged the outstretched from a quite large infected. He elbowed it hard in the face, caving its face in. He was then grabbed from behind but managed to grab the back of its head and pushed all of his own weight forward flipping the infected over him and stepping hard on its face, the last one still moving started to shuffle towards Six, he waited patiently before grabbing it's outstretched arm, pulled it towards the window and kicked him out of it. He heard a crunching sound and the rewarding splat he hoped for. Six wiped some of the blood of his armor, he would need some cleaning since he looked like he just crawled into a vat of blood. Even with his armors air filters the blood still smelt rancid and putrid.

Six after cleaning his knife bolted up the stairs to the third floor. He quietly snuck up behind an infected before stabbing it in the mouth. He reached his comms as he was walking down the halls. "Dust, give me a perimeter sweep of the school, hack into school security cameras and try to find Takuzo, and any other students trapped in the classroom on my way there. Also, give me a blueprint of the school's main building. I need to find Mr. Kyoko's history class, in case he's there."

His A.I already working on it started scanning through security cameras person by person and running a facial recognition software developed by ONI's covert operations division codename; Iron Curtain, he had modified it to work here after finding out he was no longer in his universe. He suspected that even if he's in another universe and time traveled, modifying it, it should theoretically work. Perks of having a super advanced A.I and superior also brought a blueprint of the school's main building and secondary on Sixes helmet HUD's up display. Six noticed he needed to go up one more floor and down two hallways. Jogging up the stairs he arrives to see two infected shuffling around, dispatching the two he quickly ran down the hall followed by the next not fazed by the body after bodies sprawled on the ground and large amounts of blood splattered on the ground and walls. He finally arrived at a large room with a poster on the wall depicting an old Japanese man in officer's uniform with a quote next to him and a sign on the door that read Mr. Kyoko's History class 4-D. He opened the door slowly DSR raised and sighed in disappointment. He room was empty say for a dead body crumpled on the floor. Six slowly walked up to the body, gun raised before kneeling and reaching his pointer and middle finger to the bodies throat checking his vitals. Not feeling a thing he flipped the body over and let out a breath he was holding. It did not belong to Takuzo. He noticed the boy was young. 15 or so. Tall, and had blond hair and dead brown eyes staring back at leaned in closer and brought his pointer and middle finger to the boy's eyes, closing them. He then shook his head and stood up exiting the room.

Six continued down the hall. Thinking of his next objective with Takuzo, not in the classroom he must still be out there. Probably found a group or something. From what he heard of Hayate, Tazuko is smart even in this nightmarish situation he would have a plan, if Dust didn't come back with info then he would assume he escaped. No point in staying at the school, no way someone would survive staying here any longer. He halted, he heard something, closing his eyes he focused his hearing and could hear the faint muffled screams of a girl. Coming from one of the rooms above him. Without hesitation Six bolted back to the staircase and ascended up the stairs. He jumped in the air and brought his knife down on an unsuspecting infected head. Before kicking the next one in the back, breaking its tailbone, he then crouched above it stabbing it in the back of the head. He then weaved through the rest of infected with ease, cutting them down like paper. He finally arrived at a room which said ' Mrs. Kanas Chemistry class' 3-C, Six could smell the fear and could hear the girl from earlier being roughed up and a male voice telling her to be quiet. Not bothering that he could attract more infected he knocks on the door. A few seconds later a frantic voice responds. "What do you want?"

Six already suspecting what happened kept a calm, neutral voice. "Is everything ok in there? You need to get out the school isn't safe anymore."

He could hear faint whimpering from the girl again in his voice. Having augmented hearing was a perk. He heard her body shift in pain from being punched and another one of the males telling her again in a more aggressive tone. The same male from before responded. "Yes, everything is fine. We're just waiting for our. Uh.. Friend to come back he went to call his parents. We have some bats in here so we will be ok. Thank you for asking."

Six continued the conversation he wanted to see how they would react. "Are you sure? Sounds like someone is hurt in there. You sure you don't want me to come in?"

The voice changed slightly into that of annoyance. "No man, where fine alright? What are you a teacher?"

Six needed to end it. "No, just a concerned citizen. Alright well to the lady in there I can help if you need it. You will be safe." Six empathized especially on the safe part. Giving her the chance to speak up. He was rewarded when one of the men yelped in pain and exclaimed "Ow! Son of a. The bitch bite me." And followed by a scared voice yelling. "please! Help me. Please please, I'm begging you, help me."

Just what Six needed.

One of the teenagers kept his voice down. But Six heard it loud and clear as if he was speaking normally.

"Damn bitch. Probably an old janitor or something. Hide next to the right wall Kankuro and when he steps in stab him with the knife. We can continue our.. Activity in a second." Six heard a few snickers. The same voice walked over to the girl and leaned in. "As for you. That wasn't very smart to do. Seems we're gonna have.. Extra fun now."

He then walked over and spoke in his normal voice towards Six. "Ok man, you win. My sister..umm.. broke her ankle during the chaos. Please help us she's hurt badly. We didn't have anything for her arm and we need a doctor."

Six silently chuckled, a slip up in his lie. Man if he was a dumb civilian it might have worked. But Six wasn't a civilian or dumb. The amount of bullshit coming out of his mouth was unreal. Six used to good liars, trained ones, in fact, ones that could get pass all the steps to an interrogation, not being too forward with info, controlling the environment, not showing any signs of nervousness, fear or pain, eye contact, slowing their own heartbeats even. Six Even interrogated a few of these trained liars. This was sad, even by a civilians standard.

Six dropped his shotgun and his rifle and leaned it against the wall. He walked to the door. He could hear the heartbeats of the boys behind the door. Four of them. Their heartbeats pounded against her chest and they were waiting eagerly, excited even. Six smiled inside of his helmet. He leaned back and brought his armored boot forward. Kicking down the door. Six walked in casually and grabbed the obviously poor aimed knifers arm, twisting it and finally snapping it like it was a ruler. The boy Kankuro screamed in pain and dropped the knife before being pushed to the chalkboard via air palm and knocked unconscious. He glanced over at the three conscious boys who stared at him wide eyed and shaking, one of whom was holding the half naked girl roughly. The one who was calling out for aid. He could see how scared and hopeless the girl felt. He could see marks on her chest which assumed that they only sexually attacked her and were in the act about to rape her before Six was angry he could feel it, he decided to stay calm and play it cool. "Ah. I see I was right, guess you could say it's old man intuition." Six said emotionless under his helmet.

He noticed the one in the middle the one who was most likely the leader since he was talking to Six faces contort into anger and humiliation. He knew, of course, they were weighing their options. Some of them had a basic intelligence of how this situation would go. One person is wearing titanium alloy armor, over 6 feet tall and just knocked out a pretty athletic kid like it was an adult knocking out a third-grade student, the others are not and would be wise to retreat. However, the middle one defied that expectation and pointed his knife towards Six, a large kitchen knife. "Damn bastard. Should have minded your own business. I'm gonna kill you."

Six folded his arms over his chest. "Empty threat coming from someone shaking uncontrollably. I see you are visibly shaking and clearly, you haven't taken a life before."

Six removed his pistol from his holster and pointed it at the group. "Allow me to give you a few pointers. First, work on your lying skills. It's worse than a child's. At nine I was lying better than you. Stick to one lie, work on making it sound real, don't falter in your voice. It gives it away immediately. Second, make sure the person can't hear what you were saying. You were about as quiet as a tank when discussing your oh so horrible and finally." Six cocked his gun earning all three boys to step back and slightly coware in fear.

"Unless you plan to use a weapon and to go forward with the kill, don't point it at someone who isn't afraid to do it. Could you even do it, though? I don't see it. To take the life of another? Stab them in the heart, watch as the blood flows on the floor and their eyes roll into the back of their head and their body going lifeless. I can. I've seen it more often than you have seen your own reflection in a mirror. cowardly is what you are, cowardly, scared kids who are about to have the worst day of their life. So what's your move?" The three boys stood frozen even the female was lost for words and frozen solid. Unable to move, not even to cover her own modesty only watching her own tears fall on her cheek and listening to her savior about to talk about killing. It would scare her for someone to talk about it so easily.

Six pointed it at the kid on the right. who was on the verge of pissing himself but trying not to show it. "Death smiles quietly, how will you respond?"

A pin drop and a few seconds later the other two boys bolted out the room not even bothering on their friend lying on the floor. Six watched them questioningly leave so fast. "Mhmm, odd… Expected them to at least back talk. Guess I'm used to real warriors actually backing up their threats. A bunch of sick kids. Country pretty much going to shit and they lost their minds. Resorting to try and rape an innocent and fellow classmate.'

Surprisingly Six had a heart despite his record of being a cold heartless badass killer. Guess because of certain events he became more distant, cold and professional. Only opening up a bit with Jorge on Noble team. And even being considered friends with Emile. He missed it. To be back with his team's, killing Covie bastards and the smell of explosives in the morning, a sense of purpose. He didn't really know his mission here. Saving civilians was good but after spending half his life following orders even doing some which would go against his duty as a human. Now. He seems a bit lost.

Six returned back to the land of the awake and noticed the leader was still standing there, clutching his knife. He could see the boy's knuckles turning white from holding it so hard. "I'm… Go..ING TO KILL YOU!" The boy charged forward and Six stood in the exact same position waiting for the sloppy attack. After spending months battling Elites moving at blinding speed wielding large plasma swords. It seemed almost like he was barely moving at all. His augmented muscles played into factor but it was also being used to being up and close with enemies able to rip apart an average marine with one hand.

When he finally got close enough Six grabbed the boy's arm and flipped him onto the ground. He crouched and had one knee held onto the kids back and his knife rested against the kid's throat. He stayed like that for a few moments. He wanted to do it. To move his blade back and end the kid's life. He knew the kid lost his mind but it still angered him to see an act like that unfold in a school no less. So badly he wanted him dead, he was going to until a memory flashed into his mind. A memory of one of his former ops, one of many that sometimes plagued his dreams. He shook it out of his mind before looking back at the kid, he took a deep breath before moving his titanium armored knee of the boys back and removed the large Helljumper knife from the kid's throat.

"Your lucky kid. Very lucky. Now leave here before I change my mind. I see you again I will kill you. Take care of your friend while you're at it. Don't want an innocent blood on your hands."

The kid immediately got up in a hurry and grabbed his friend before carrying him out the door. Six turned around and faced to look at the girl. Who was currently lying on the floor unconscious, most likely fainted during the ordeal 'Oh boy. This is going to be a long day.'

The unconscious girl's eyes suddenly shot up upon having a cold liquid splashed on her face. She slightly got up and rubbed the back of her head.. "uh. Must have been a bad dream, swore I saw people eating each-." She stopped talking when she noticed who was in front of her. The man who saved her from being raped by those boys now on one knee over her.

He stretched out his hand for her to grab while holding a cup in the other. "Good. You're awake, I was beginning to think you wouldn't. Sorry about that ordeal. Are yo-." The girl immediately realized what happened and was about to scream but Six reacted fast enough and put his hand over her mouth. Only letting a squeak escape from her mouth. "Please don't scream, I have had enough screaming right in my ear for one day. Besides screaming is the last thing you want to do right now, believe me."

She paused for a moment her mouth still forming a giant O before she nodded and he removed his hand from her mouth. "Sorry."

Six waved her off and stood up. "No need miss. You were scared, it's not an uncommon reaction. But right now we need to be quite. What's your name?"

She began to get up."Ayano.. Ayano Haruka from class 3-D. Thank you for the help."

Six nodded. "Pleasure to meet you miss. You can call me Noble Six. Let's get moving, it's unsafe to be here. Stay close behind me and listen to my orders and you will be fine, got it?"

She fidgets with her hair and nodded slowly, she then realized that from the waist up she was naked. She also then realized that the person talking in front of her had a male voice. Her cheeks immediately turned red and she tried to cover her chest as best she could with her arms. She glanced up to look at him. She could not see his face Because of the visor but she still felt embarrassed. "I.. Uh… do you know where my clothing is?"

Six was thinking of a way out of here and was not aware he was still staring at the girl. He got out of his thoughts when he heard the girl's voice. He glanced at her face and saw her cheeks were bright red and her arms were trying to cover her ample breast. Six noticed and remembered he was not in UNSC barracks and this was a civilian. he immediately turned around and gave the poor girl her privacy as she began to look for her article of clothing.

"Sorry about that."

Ayana smiled at his manners as she reached for her clothing and began to put it on. "It's fine. You saved my life from those boys, a bit of modesty is nothing."

Six nodded and began to gaze out the window. The front gate was crawling with infected and so was the parking lot. He remembered from the blueprints that there was another emergency gate near the East-wing.

A voice responded from behind his back. "All done."

Six turned around and noticed her wearing the same female school uniform top. He nodded and pulled out his pistol. "The front and back gates are too dangerous to get to, same with the parking lot. There is an emergency gate on the Far East wing. We should be good. Let's get going."

He began to walk out when a voice stopped him. "Wait."

He turned around and looked down to see her face. He only now took in her appearance. She had dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and large brown eyes. A large bruise on her cheek which Six suspected was from the boys and she had blood in the upper right half of her forehead. She had to be in some sort of sports activity since she was in shape. "Wait uh. Mr. Noble Six sir. Before I was. Uh in this classroom a few of my other friends hid in the classroom 3H. They locked the door and I told them I'd try and find a teacher since one of my friends Mizuki was injured from being pushed down the stairs. They should still be there and I don't want to leave without them."

Six was about to respond with a no but then he remembered his mission. "How many kids are there?"

Confusion plastered on the girl's face but she answered honestly. " I don't know six or seven maybe. We found two others and they joined my two friends in the classroom."

"You know all of them?"

"No. There were two boys and one girl but I recognized the girl from my art class. Why do you ask?"

"I'm looking for someone. Alright. Let's get going then. Stay close and don't make a sound. "

Six picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, and placed his rifle and shotgun in their original positions. he continued to favor the pistol for it's easier movement and accuracy in tight areas. Six hid behind the wall before checking that the hallway was clear. He aimed his pistol both ways before turning around. The girl was holding her wrist fearfully and looked at him dead in the eyes. He signaled her forward and they began to walk towards classroom 3H which was just too there left and down a hallway before making a right and two classrooms in on the left.

Six got down on one knee and positioned so he was leaning on the wall pistol raised. He counted 7 of 'them' walking around. He noticed a large name tag above a door which read 3H. He turned around and saw Ayano was on her Knees looking at Six expectantly. He brought his pointer finger to his mouth and she nodded. With his other hand, he reached above his left pectoral area and unsheathed his large knife and held it in reverse grip. the girl stared at the large onyx black knife in awe, she noticed few golden strange carvings on it. She almost guessed it to be strangely Greek, as she recognized the theta, and omega, and Alpha symbol and a few others which were odd since he didn't have a Greekish accent, if she was to guess he sounded Australian almost. **(Think of Slade Wilson accent in arrow** ) She was brought out of her thoughts when he stealthy started walking towards the undead.

Six removed his knife from one of the corpse's forehead and brought it above his head down onto another. The last zombie fell. He motioned for the girl to come and almost immediately she trotted halted to a stop when she arrived next to his side. He nods towards Ayano and she knocked on the door. "Kaito? Nabou? Mizuki? It's me Ayano. Open up."

Almost immediately Six heard whispering and shuffling before footsteps began to walk to the door. It flung wide open and in front of them stood two students one of them was an athletic black haired kid wearing the same male uniform and holding a large wooden sword. The guy next to him was skinner and wearing glasses. He smiled immediately upon seeing her and grabbed and brought her into a hug. "Jesus! What happened to your face? We thought you were dead. We heard screaming shortly after you left and thought one of those things grabbed you. Are you alright? Did you find a teacher?"

She embraced the warm hug before pulling back and responding."Yes, I'm alright. Sadly I did not find a teacher. In fact, I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for this guy." She gestured to the large hulking behemoth behind her. It was at that moment they two others realized there was someone behind her. They were so caught up in the moment of seeing their friend they failed to notice him. Their eyes reached comical proportions when they took in his appearance, especially the blood splattered chest and large amounts of blood dripping off his helmet. The one on the left gripped his large wooden sword tighter.

"Holy shit is that a bloody robot?!"

Six's face changed into that of annoyance at being called a robot. But he knew the reason. From their view, he looked too large to be human and to covered in armor for them to know.

She turned around to get a better look at him before shaking her head. "No, I don't think so. He seems to be human. In any way he saved my life."

Six interrupted the two. "I hate to interrupt your reunion but this isn't the safest place to be having a conversation."

Both of them looked at each other before taking a step back. "Of course come in."

Ayano nodded and began to walk in. Six glanced to the end of the hallway to check if it was clear before back at the group. He ducked slightly to get in. The door hastily but quietly closed behind them and they locked it before placing a large desk in front of the door. Barricading it. After the rest of the group had the same reaction and were told the same story again. The room became quiet. All eyes were fixed on Six. Some stood in awe and some stood in fear and suspicion. Six, however, wasn't paying attention to that instead noticed that the occupants of the room one of them was not Takuzo.

"Damn it."

Everyone glanced over at him.

"I'm sorry?" The glasses kid responded.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all. Is this the whole group?"

Glasses kid was about to respond. But sword guy cut him off. "Yes. It is."

Six sighed. "Alright, we should get going."

One of the other kids not introduced spoke up. "Woah woah hold on. Get going?" Go where? This place is crawling with those fucking things. We step out those doors we die."

Six noticed he wore a red bandana around his left bicep and had aviator shades in his breast pocket. He was holding a large wooden board with a spike on it. He was less athletic than the sword guy but he saw this kid worked out. "You will die anyway if you stay here. This place is unsafe and what if? need food? Clothing? Are you going to search with your wooden board? You'll be killed before you even make it down that hallway."

"Who are you to say-"

Ayano decided to speak. "Stop it! In case you haven't noticed. He's the only one currently armed with GUNS and our best chance of survival. He saved my life and I've seen him fight, and trust me when I say this, we need to follow him."

"How do you know him. You keep saying he saved you but how?"

Ayano looked down at the ground. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Wooden board guy decided to speak again. "Who cares. I don't trust him. Even if he's got guns. It could be his fault everyone is killing each other. Maybe he's the one who let these fre-"

"No! Alright. He saved me from being raped!"

The room suddenly became quiet. Six just stood leaned against a wall with his arms crossed, DSR leaned against the wall next to him. Ayano continued on. "I was searching room to room. For anyone. I was then spotted by some of those things. I began to run and I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a classroom. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth. I then noticed that they were not those things but four regular boys. I then noticed there facial expressions I knew something was wrong. They began to rough me up, grope me and began to undress me. I was helpless as they held me down. One of them was about to rape me before they were stopped by him. He took down two of the boys and the other two ran away. If he wasn't there one of those boys told me he was going to slit my throat when his friends were down with me. Don't blame him. I owe him my life."

The glasses guy walked up and hugged Ayano. She began to cry. "Holy shit. I'm so sorry Ayano. If we had known. Those bastards. Hope they get what they deserve."

Wooden sword guy walked over and stretched his hand out. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I thank you for saving my friend Ayano. My name is Nabou a member of the kendo club, got voted as the leader of the group. glasses over there is Kaito. The guy with the board is Kenta and guy over there Akira. Brunette next to our injured girl is Yui and the injured girl is Mizuki. And you are?"

Six shook his hand and Nabou noticed the humongous strength behind that handshake. "Six. Noble Six."

Wooden board snorted. "That some codename or something?"

"It is. Now onto business. I can get you guys out of here. Like I said staying here is suicide. The front gate is to heavily controlled by them, same with the back gate and the parking lot. There is an emergency gate in the East wing. If we get there now you guys can get home to your families before dark. Being outside in the dark will be definitely suicide."

"Ok but one of us has to carry Mizuki. She injured her leg badly, I'm pretty sure it's severely dislocated. We tried to find the school nurse but all that was there was a few dead bodies."

Six uncrossed his arms. He reached for his bag and walked over to the girl. The girl named Yui looked at Six nervously.

"May I?"

She looked at Nabou who nodded. She stood up and gave Six some room. Six got on his knees and looked into his bag. 'Biofoam could get rid of the pain but I only have 2 canisters not to mention is primarily used to stop bleeding or open wounds, Need to save that. I should make a makeshift splint.' Six stood up. All eyes were fixed on him as he walked to the front of the class. He grabbed a broomstick leaned against the closet door, he then inspected the size, satisfied he split it half way down the middle creating two smaller pieces. He walked back to the girl and got back on his knees. He reached into his bag and pulled out some heavy grade military bandages. He then checked the girl's leg size. He then turned around and noticed all the eyes were watching him. "Someone give me a belt."

Akira spoke. "What? Why do you need a belt."

Six rolled his eyes. He started getting annoyed because of how some of these kids were acting. "You want your friend to bite her tongue off. No? Then shut up."

Kaito lifted his shirt slightly and with his other hand removed his belt. Six nodded thanks. He wrapped the belt before facing the injured girl. She looked up and faced Six. She winced in pain when she felt his strong hand under her leg. He brought the belt to her face.

"Bite down on the belt. This is going to hurt." She looked at him nervously but complied. She brought her mouth forward and clamped her teeth hard on the leathery belt. She waited for the armored warrior's instructions.

Six placed his other hand where he felt the damage."I'm going to count to three and pop your bone back in ok?"

She stared wide eyed at him and but nodded. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the pain. Six leaned in. "One.." He popped it back in and she screamed and cursed. But it was muffled a bit because of the belt.

Six removed the belt from her mouth and she cursed. "Damn it! What happened to on three?"

Six ignored her and reached into one of the front pockets. He pulled out a shotgun shell and began to twist it hard. It started leaking a bit and he hovered the shell over her leg and began to shake said liquid.

"What the hell are you doing? That's a bullet."

"Relax Kenta, he must have a reason."

Six ignored Kenta's outburst. Mizuki closed her eyes in pain and began to whimper. When he was done he placed the two sticks on either side of her leg before grabbing the bandage and wrapping it around the makeshift splint, he then reached again into his bag and pulled out the military grade adhesive tape. He wrapped it around the bandages and held it right before walking over and grabbing Kentas bandanna.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"I know. And now it's hers."

He then wrapped it around above her kneecap and fastened it tightly. He stood up and picked up the bag.

Mizuki glanced over at Six.

"Hey, my pain. It's not as unbearable as it uses to be. Thank you!"

Six nodded and grabbed the empty shotgun shell of the ground. He walked to Kenta and threw the shell at him which Kenta caught before walking back to his original location.

"For your information kid. It was a stun round. I emptied the components of the shell onto her leg which would numb the pain, effectively killing two birds with one stone as not only will she not suffer for a while she won't curse when pressure is accidentally applied to her leg. Which in this situation silence is what we need."

Ayano glared at Kenta who scoffed before

She nodded a thank you to Six. Six returned back to his original spot. And grabbed his bag slinging it over his shoulder. "Done. Now we should go. The longer we stay here the higher chance we're all going to get killed.."

Ayano glanced over and Nabou sighed nodding. Six walked over to the door and waited. The rest of everyone grabbed what important valuables they needed, while Akira lightly picked up Mizuki and carrying her bridal style before joining him. Six turned and faced the group. "Stay close to me and stay quiet. Don't run off. If something goes wrong signal me. Any noise higher than normal conversation will screw this up. Watch your backs and your friends. Understood?"

Nabou and the rest of the students nodded. Six opened the door knob slowly and in a rapid movement aimed his gun left and right to check for any infected. He signaled for them to move up. Six leading followed by Nabou and Ayano. Kaito flanking the left and Yui flanking the right, Akira carrying Mizuki was in the middle, and Kenta in the around the corner he quickly dispatches an infected with his knife. Signaling them to move forward. He didn't notice the hushed discussion between Kaito and Ayano.

Kaito lightly nudges Ayano's shoulder. "You think we can trust him?"

Ayano glanced to look at Kaito. "Who?"

Kaito rolls his eyes. "You know, Robocop over there. I mean look at him. We haven't even seen his face, he could be a robot."

Just them Nabou joins the conversation. "I doubt it. No one has the technology yet to make human robots yet. Besides you really think he's a 'Robocop'? No police are well equipped like that. He must be a soldier or something. Probably here to investigate what happened to the city."

Ayano agrees. "Yeah. And besides the way, he talked when I first met him, no police talks like that."

Nabou gives Ayano a confused look. "Talked about what?"

Ayano looks to see if Six can hear, but without realizing he heard her clear as day. "About killing. When I first met him. He talked to one of the boys who was trying to assault me. He told the kid that he's seen someone's eyes roll to the back of their head more often than you have starred in a mirror. The way he said it too I believed it, the one leading us has taken a lot of lives. It scares me a bit. I hate to say it especially since he saved me, but if he didn't have that helmet on I would have stared into the cold eyes of a killer, of a reaper.

Kaito stared wide-eyed at Ayano. "Jesus. That is scary."

Nabou spoke up. "And he must have had a reason. We can't worry about it now. He's our best option of getting out of here. We can get home to our families soon."

.

Six kept walking in silence, unfazed by the title of a killer. Civilians not trusting a soldier is not unheard of for him. He didn't hold it against them really. Like Ayano so bluntly said. He was a reaper. Engaging in contact over the months with Noble team he learned that Emilie had a grudge against civilians, they didn't trust him and he returned the gesture in anger and thought of them as getting in the way. Unlike his comrade Jorge who made it his mission to engage actively with civilians, to give them a warm treatment. Six however wasn't a heartless Spartan but he also wasn't too warm like Jorge, he was sort of in the middle and had a nonchalant approach to it all. Six was a Spartan, a soldier. It was his job to protect people not to be liked by everyone.

A soft beeping came from his helmet and he held out his hand telling the group to stop. Everyone halted in confusion as Six reached to his helmet and activated his Comms. "Yes, Dust. What is it?"

A voice responded in his helmet but those outside of the helmet would not be able to hear Dust's voice because of a certain setting. Invented in case of a hostage situation where you needed to contact help quietly. "Finished my search for Takuzo. Sorry Jason didn't find him, must have gotten out.

Six sighed. "Understood. Keep me posted. Six out."

Six looked back at the group. And nodded towards them. He began to walk again and they followed him. Confused by who he was talking to. He ignored them and pressed on.

Six and the group finally made it to the east wing exit. Six-spotted about 6 of them walking around almost guarding the entrance. Six halted, pointed to Nabou and Akira and motioned them to follow, Akira walked over and gave Mizuki to Kaito as he stealthy walked to the infected flanked by Nabou and Akira who had hesitancy plastered on their faces.

He ducked and dodged missing a lunge from an infected and grabbed its arm twisting it and throwing it against the wall near Akira who saw it and smashed its head in. He sidestepped another infected who he grabbed by the throat and stabbed his knife in the infects head before violently pulling it out and simultaneously slashing another infect horizontally across the neck. A normal fatal blow had it not been an undead enemy, Six ducked under the same infect outstretched hands who tried to grab him before coming up behind it and wrapping his arm around the infects head and another hand under its chin. He moved his hands fast and snapped the infects head completely, throwing the body to the ground he saw that Nabou was facing his last one and he stopped, he saw that Akira's wooden board with nail spikes embedded into it was about to break, his deduction was rewarded when he heard a wack followed by a snap as the board snapped in half.

The infected stood curiously watching for a second before he lunged at Akira who yelled and tried backing away but was too slow. They wrestled for a few moments until the infected gain the upper hand and brought him to the ground. Six knew even with his speed he wouldn't reach Akira in time as the infect had leaned forward and was about to bite him in the neck. He grabbed his knife still lodged into the infects head from earlier and pulled it out, he flipped it so he was grabbing the blade he pointed it as the two before hurling it with insane speed at the duo.

The knife pierced and went through to the back of the infects head just as it was about to bite Akira in the neck.

The infected went limp and Akira threw it on the ground. Six walked over and stuck his hand out. Akira still shook up, face covered in blood from the knife going through the infected. managed to reach it and Six hoisted him up. Six stared him dead in the eye and noticed the fear and shock in his eyes. He sighed and walked to the dead infected and removed his knife firmly stuck at the back of the infects head.

Slashing it a few times in the air he removed any blood and bits of flesh stuck on his knife before moving and sheathing it again. He turned back and noticed the shock and awed faces of the group who now stood in front of him, specifically shock towards him. Six ignored their facial expressions before grabbing his bag and guns he placed off to the side. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder and placing his shotgun and DSR on his back. He then motioned for the group to follow as he walked to the entrance followed by the group.

He Opened the door before silently sneaking out and stabbing an infected in the back of the head. Slowly bringing the body to the ground he motioned for the group to continue. Akira was trudging slowly behind. Six noticed this. 'Guess he's still shaken up about this. I brought those two along cause I knew when I'm gone they will be the fighters of the group and thus need a good feel of how to kill one of these things. Guess I forgot I'm not in military operations right now, and these are just a bunch of kids. Should pull one of his friends maybe Yui and tell her to talk to him. Keeping that trauma inside will eat him alive. Not that I really remember how that feels. I was built for war since the moment I could talk. Being conscripted at the age of four.'

Six noticed a school bus was free of any infected in and out of the bus. He turned around and pointed towards the bus and started walking towards that direction followed by the group. Right, when they got there and started boarding the bus Six stood by the door, moving slightly he nodded toward Kaito and stretched his hands out to carry his injured classmate Mizuki who nodded and gave her to Six. He then turned around and climbed up the bus he then walked down the aisle until he reached where Yui was sitting. He then bends down and gave Mizuki to Yui who smiled and nodded a thank you. Six nodded back and walked back up the aisle and started to go down the bus stairs Nabou noticed this and quietly called him out. "Lieutenant? what are you doing? you not coming with?"

"No this is where we part ways. I trust you know where your fellow classmate's homes are. Get home to your families and then you need to combine your forces together. If you go your separate ways you will not survive long, find a good strong location a house is not ideal, too many anomalies, something like a strongly fortified storage house, farm, something that is secure. find a ton of supplies and make sure you eat your supplies that expire first, make sure you keep any MREs that you find and find good strong weapons that won't break easily, like a fire axe, machete, maybe if you find or are skilled enough, craft some weapons like a spiked baseball bat or something. If you do find a gun, which is rare unless you go to a police station, or military personnel only use it as a last resort as these things are attracted to sound and firing off a round will leave you and your group in danger. Think smart, move silently and don't leave yourself in a vulnerable state. Understood?"

Nabou replied with a firm yes and stuck his hand out which Six returned the gesture and shook his hand. Six glanced up at the group and back at Nabou."You know how to drive a bus?"

Nabou nodded "I use to help the PE teachers as an assistant and sometimes required to drive the bus. If we don't see you again thank you for helping us. We probably wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you."

Six nodded and He climbed off the Bus and watched them drive off. Six stared at the sun just about set and surprisingly noticed pink leaves floating in the air. He stared back at the school and noticed the grounds were filled with blood, limbs and dead bodies, lights flickering, and broken glass everywhere. All and all it looks as though death rolled over. He shook his head and walked out the gate he made earlier.

Six back in the city made his way towards what looked like an apartment he climbed up the dumpster and sprinted grabbing the railing which surprisingly did not break under his weight. He hoisted himself up and immediately brought his gun into focus as he simultaneously did a somersault. Inspecting the room he found no evidence of anything alive or dead. As Six continued to walk around the apartment room he noticed that a lot of the stuff was gone, photo albums, family pictures, clothing, supplies, blankets pillows. Whoever lived here must have left upon hearing reports of what was happening.

Six haven't eaten anything in almost 15 hours placed his bag and rifle on the couch before he started searching the pantries and the fridge. Only finding some apples, 2 bottles of water, some beef jerky and what appeared to be some sort of sweets with what appeared to be an animated figure with Japanese words on the sweets bag. Six reached to his helmet."Hey, Dust bring up a live feed of the most covered news. I wanna see what they're saying."

His A.I complied and brought up the most watched video footage. A young Asian woman seemed to be broadcasting and behind her police and police barriers could be noticeable. Her timid and trying to keep a straight feminine voice echoed from his helmet. "10000 have been victimized in the Saitama area so far. The governor has already.." she stopped and stared to the left of her were bodies in body bags started to rise from the stretchers. She continued. "Has-has.. declared a state of emergency. And has requested the aid of emergency relief services. Gunshot? It looks like the police are finally using firearms. It seems-" All of a sudden screaming and then the police opened fire at the bodies before a few moments later the camera dropped and something grabs the newswoman. It then cut to a static black and white for a second and then a colorful page with Japanese word on the bottom most likely saying they will return in a moment or something.

It then cut to another news station. Another young pretty Asian in dark brown hair had a stack of paper in her hand and seemed to be broadcasting from a station. She shook visibly for a few seconds before she cleared her throat and continued. "It.. it seems we have lost transmission with the remote and will be transmitting from inside the studio. The condition outside is extremely Chaotic. Stay home unless it's absolutely necessary to go outside. We will bring you more news story on the current situation when it's safe to go outside."

Six glanced down at the food in front of him. 'Figures that's all they would say. Saying anything too serious and it will cause panic, from panic it then goes to Chaos, and that in turn causes a disruption of order. Sounds all too much like what happen on the planet Harvest or when we first found out we weren't alone in this universe.'

The broadcast cut to another woman. "This unusual and unprecedented biological phenomenon that spread throughout North America has yet be put under control. Government authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocate to a command center. Onboard the presidential aircraft George Washington. There are reports that the transfer of power is in preparation for nuclear warheads to combat the infection. We have currently lost contact with Moscow, Beijing has been set ablaze. London has maintained order while in Paris and Rome there are reports of looting and destruction. The government officials have declared a state of martial law-" the station then cut out.

Six sighed. 'Guess it's this bad everywhere. Guess I can rule it out from only spreading in Japan or originated from Japan for that matter. But it's not going to get any better if the countries start launching nukes at each other, it only causes further problems and unnecessary civilian deaths.' Six looked at the food in front of him and began to eat it, knowing that he needed some actual nutrients he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out some military ration bars. He never liked these as they tasted stale, old, and a bit like eating dirt. But he was grateful for them, cause when you have to stay prone and quiet for a Sniping/Reconnaissance mission 18 hours on end he was grateful for the fuel, plus it did the job. He removed the wrapping and bite into the bar and started chewing it. Closing his eyes he ignored the obviously bad taste and continued to eat another.

After eating his supposed dinner he searched the house for some towels, and a large cloth and grabbed a bucket and filled it with water and soap. Getting down onto his knees he inspected his blood splattered armor. It was almost impossible to see the original color as it seemed as though the sticky red blood was its real color.

He dipped the cloth into the water and twisted it before applying it to his armor and began to scrub hard. He placed the cloth above the water and squeezed allowing the blood to fall into the bucket, he then dipped the cloth back into the water and started scrubbing his armor again. He repeated this until most of the blood was gone from his chest and upper legs, allowing his UNSC logo to be visible under his left pectoral area, an onyx black and snow white globe with a large black eagle with its wings perching on top.

He then moved onto his arms, starting from his wrist he worked his way up he removed the blood from his right ODST shoulder plate allowing the standard famous insignia of the elite Spartan team Noble Six, which was large black triangle in the back and 2 black chevrons one at the top and one at the bottom. Followed by two black lines intersecting between the chevrons. He then moved onto his other arm, cleaning his tactical tacpad before moving into his left shoulder plate. Cleaning it he stopped. Before him stood his personal insignia and the one identifying him to his former team. A Large complete black and white feral animal skull with painted red blood on the left side of the face, the shape of the skull had large top canines and the rest of the teeth packed together, triangular nose, and decently big eye sockets **.(sort of a mix between a racoon and bear skull)** it then had two large knives intersecting each other in the shape of an X in the back. He hasn't thought of his former team in a long time.

With the blood gone he moved into his helmet. Moving both of his hands to his helmet reaching for the straps he heard the hissing sound of the pressure locks venting before he removed his helmet. He placed it on his lap and began to scrub the now dry blood from his black visor, before scrubbing all around including his External Command Network Module Helmet attachment, a standard piece for special forces and unit commanders. Satisfied With only having small traces of blood left he then flipped his helmet around and inspected it. Noticing the plasma burns. Bullet marks and small scars indented into his helmet no doubt each mark has a story of this battle-hardened veteran Spartan.

He then placed the helmet on the table and moved his hand, running through his midnight black hair formerly ivy league spiky, now long. He stared straight into the mirror and looked at his appearance. A large vertical scar going from his right eyebrow down to his cheek, a semi small mark on his chin from shrapnel and a few small claw scar on his left cheek, rewarded from having an Elite claw your face. All and all he looked like a force to be reckoned with and has seen many battles. then moved his hand over the side of his face noticing he was starting to grow a beard. Done inspecting his face he moved his eyes up until his tired aqua sea blue eyes reflected straight back at him. He stared there for a few moments.

'Damn it! What the hell am I supposed to do here? Fight a fight from 500 years, even mostly likely from an alternate universe. I don't belong here, I'm a piece of the future trapped in the past. I belong on Reach, and I should have died on Reach. And if I survived should have joined General Holland again and fought this never ending war. Not stuck here, saving people by chance'

Six of course had a strict motto of finishing the mission, even giving his life if he had to. But he didn't know what he was supposed to do here. He was a soldier, a Spartan. Give him a Covenant armada, he can take that, give him an insurrection, he could stop it. But here he was lost. And besides he hated to admit it, but he was tired of fighting. For only being 20 years old he's seen more combat and death that the average marine who's fought for 20 years. Been on more suicide missions than you can count, and seen more fellow brothers and soldiers in arms die for this never ending war. He was sick and tired of losing fellow soldiers. It almost seemed as though death followed him. Excluding temporary teams, he's been on 3 permanent teams and every single one of those teams are dead, the first time he ever experienced it was the failure of Operation Torpedo where the entire Beta company save for him and a two others survived. He was then pulled and inducted into the Spartan 3 program where he joined another Spartan III by the name of Kaiden and 4 ODST specialist. Their third mission above the asteroid field of Aosmith, where intel suggest the enemy was searching for something of great importance, he had also been backed up by two marine squads in order to find key information about this new threat called the Covenant. To say it was a disaster was an understatement. It was hell. The Covenant somehow found out and played a trap. The minute they snuck in they were ambushed and slaughtered. At thirteen he witnessed his entire team literally ripped apart. Heavily injuries He narrowly escaped into the ship and flew into deep space for almost a week where he was barely awake and somehow survived on adrenaline shots and bio-foam before he was picked up by a UNSC frigate. After spending two weeks in recovery he shortly joined another team and then his last team Noble Six.

Six sighed before looking at the dog tags around his neck, belonging to his former teams. He then stood up and walked over and plopped on the couch. He needed some sleep and as one of his CO's once said. "Sleep can be as dangerous as any pistol, grenade, or rifle." He removed his pistol, switched the safety off cocked the gun and placed it to his side, ready for anything. He then laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. Retreating in his dreams. Ready for whatever shitstorm comes his way tomorrow.

 **And done. Thanks again for sticking with me. Know it's not easy waiting patiently for something to come, just ask me about waiting for Game of Thrones. Again I do apologize I'm going to try and set a deadline for 3 months max, I don't get Christmas break for a while. Most schools finish by Friday, mine finishes next week. So I have been busy with keeping my grades good and been packed with essays, test, and assignments. So again sorry about that. Hope you like that little ending part. If someone wants to see Sixes personal Insignia please msg me. Don't know if I described it enough in specific detail, as I said not the best at writing so. But yeah next chapter we might possibly give you a little surprise... Six is actually pink half Elite half human, who was taken by the forerunners 800 years ago aboard a desolate planet called Shizno and chosen as their personal warrior to fight.. wait for nope wrong story. Haha stay tuned and I appreciate the patience, favs you guys give me. Never expected it to do so well. Anyway thanks again! -Achilles**

 **Helmet: Mjolnir with an External Command Network Module**

 **Chest: UA/ Base security**

 **Left shoulder: ODST**

 **Right shoulder: ODST**

 **Wrist: Tactical/Tacpad**

 **Utility: Tactical/Hardcase**

 **Visor color: black**

 **Knee guards: Grenadier**

 **Armour Colours**

 **Primary: Black**

 **Secondary: Silver**

 **UNSC Navy Combat Record- Spartan-III B312 "Noble Six"**

 **Full Name: Jason Wintergreen "Winters"**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Height: 205.7Cm (6 Ft 9 In)**

 **Mass: 265 Lb without armor. With armor 650Lb**

 **Age: 20 years old**

 **Birthdate: Classified**

 **Hair color: Midnight Black**

 **Eye color: Aqua Sea Blue**

 **Homeworld: Classified**

 **Status: Unknown**

 **Affiliation: UNSC Navy**

 **Cybernetics: Spartan Neural Interface**

 **A.I: Dust(2268-2456)**

 **UNSC Designation Rank: Lieutenant**

 **Occupation; Spartan III Commando-Former Member of Beta Company**

 **Specialty: Assassination, Infiltration, Reconnaissance, Espionage, Commanding and Assault**

 **CQB Specialist, Uncanny Marksmanship, Hyper-Lethal Vector, YSS- Sabre Pilot, Classified, Classified, Classified**

 **Weapons Classification: M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, M90 Tactical Shotgun. M60 Magnum.**

 **Former Team: Classified**

 **Current Team: Noble Team**

 **Former Ops: Classified**

 **Current Commander: Commander Carter-A259**

 **Commander before Noble Team: Classified**

 **Update Record? Yes. No.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone. I would like to apologize, again lol. I know I said 3 months max and I took way more than that. And I apologize again. I been super busy and been working a little bit on my second Fanfiction and so forth as well. I will try and hopefully get the next chapter in as quick as I can. I tried to do some extensive research into military operations, jargon and been asking vets I knew in real life. I got one of my friends to help, a former Green Beret which was a great help.**

 **Another great point that someone brought up was if a Noble Six was too cold in demeanor. Remember I am doing this to have fun but also learn and improve my own writing. So input is greatly appreciated. Anyway, do you guys agree is he to Cold? when Six meet those kids in the school. I tried to Come him off as a professional, one that has been disciplined as a veteran soldier to hid his emotions. Six is in a new environment and being trained as an elite member of the Naval Special Forces he would be alert and cautious. He's trying to teach these kids to be focused and safe in this new apocalyptic setting. Six has been living a life few people in this world will truly understand. A life of pain and hell Six states in the Wikia is not a cold like Emilie but he's also not soft hearted as Jorge he's a bit in between. He's seen the real world and as such has a cynical, realistic view on the world. So as you said he is a soldier it's his job to protect everyone. Six will try but remember he is only human, a damn near perfect badass human but a human nonetheless. TBH I used the ending scene as a scapegoat and I wanted him to meet the main cast. Lol, you got me there. So give me your input on what you think. Do you like these small snippets into sixes life? Do you want to see him meet military from other countries? Thanks and enjoy the read!**

" **A true leader has the confidence to stand alone, the courage to make tough decisions, and the compassion to listen to the needs of others. He does not set out to be a leader but becomes one by the equality of his actions and the integrity of his intent."- Douglas MacArthur**

 **2100 Hours, March 25, 2547,/**

 **UNSC ORION-CLASS SUPERCARRIER PRIMORDIUM IN ORBIT OVER ARCHIMEDES VII, ON EDGE OF LEONIS MINORIS SYSTEM**

 **Primordium mess hall**

A large Orion-class supercarrier flanked by two Daring-class frigates the Lernean Hydra and the Ladon is seen hovering over the large rich planet of Archimedes VII with one natural satellite. The world contains a biosphere suitable for human life, characterized by vast greens oceans, rolling plains of palm grass. The rich world is known for its vast underground gems and ores, oil, and large amounts of untapped energy. It is also a large known military research station and few prestigious military academies. The Primordium was there as an extra backup when word reached that a possible Covenant attack would ensure. The large cruiser lengthens in over 3 kilometers and a width of over 120 meters, ten meters of Titanium-A armor, armed with two magnetic accelerator cannons, Archer missile pods, Point defense system and a Shiva-class nuclear warhead it was a force to be reckoned with.

Aboard this massive ship, a deep conversation about life and death was going on in the chow hall. The room was filled with tables in different sizes and the far left the place where food was being served. To the very right of the room was an isolated medium sized table with benches on it and a large window in which you could stare into deep space, away from all the main tables. This was the fabled spot of a group of special force soldiers. Who were in the middle of a serious conversation.

"I'm being serious Tarkov. Why would it be named that?". A teenager wearing a variant of the Spartan BDU's **(Think halo legends Babysitter the ODST undersuit)** said. The teen was around 15 years old. White, had dirty brown hair, and light blue eyes, broad shoulders, athletic built and a small scar most likely a combat knife across his handsome face. He was currently chewing on what is considered to be pork from the plate in front of him and glancing in front of the guy he was directing the question too.

Tarkov; a tanned 16-year-old sporting the same uniform, large broad built with beefy arms and broader and more muscled than the other guy, onyx black eyes, and spiky black hair had both of his hands behind his head and was resting his feet on the table. A cup filled with liquid was beside his feet. "Well because M12 LRV is too hard to say in conversation, Sam."

Sam did chewing and swallowing the pork sighed. "Yeah I know, I get that but why a warthog? I mean, it doesn't really look like a pig…"

Tarkov removed his hands from the back of his head and took a sip from his cup. "Say that again?"

Sam took another bite of his food. "Well … I mean, it looks more like a puma."

Tarkov raised his eyebrows. "The hell is a puma?"

The third companion at the table now awake from a nap from the clearly vital intelligent conversation. A bit smaller that Tarkov but still athletically built teenager around 16 brown hair, olive skinned a few small scars shrapnel most likely donned right above his left eyebrow, had green eyes that practically spoke eyes of a warrior, and was chewing a toothpick. He yawned before getting up from his laying position on the bench and stared at the other two. "You mean like the energy company located on Edenius. Puma Consolidated and Corporate Energy?"

Sam shook his head. "No Buck, like a puma. It's a big cat, like a lion."

Tarkov glanced at Buck before back at Sam. "...you're making that up."

Sam ready to murder his long time Spartan brother and friend groaned in annoyance before he turned to the guy sitting beside him. "Fine let's ask our oh wise and powerful squad leader. What do you think Jason?"

The now identified Jason sat in deep silence, arm on the table and chin resting on his hand staring out the large window. He was awoken from his thoughts when an elbow lightly nudged him. His aqua green eyed turned to the right and stared into the eyes of Sam. Sam noticed Jason's face and his smirk changed that into a face of concern. "Hey, Jason you ok man? Jason?"

Buck called out too. "Hey, Jason? You ok bud?"

Jason glanced over to see his fellow team had the same concern and worry over their faces. He then looked back at Sam and put on a smile. "Yeah of course, never better. Why?"

Sam replied with an odd "Well bec-..ah nevermind."

Sam then continued on grabbing an apple from his tray and biting into it before responding. "I'm right either way. Warthog is a stupid name."

Tarkov narrowed his eyes. "Fine smartass I'll bring some evidence into this." Tarkov grabbed the datapad from the middle of the table and started typing away.

Jason looked at each of them before at Buck. had zoned out a while back and missed the whole conversation. "Did I miss something?"

Buck shrugged. "In the same boat as you but it seems they are arguing as for why we call our light reconnaissance vehicle a 'Warthog'."

Jason stared at him deadpanned. "You're kidding? This is what you guys are arguing about? Not about who's the better shot? or who's better at killing split jaws?"

Sam now half way done his apple interjected before Buck could reply. "No, A. We all know it's me. And B. he's right and so am I. It's should be called a puma."

Tarkov faced the datapad so that it was facing them. On the holo screen, a picture of said warthog was on display. He pointed to the front of the vehicle. "See these two tow hooks? They look like tusk. And What kind of animal has tusk?"

Sam in a straight face replied with "A walrus."

Tarkov narrowed his eyes. "When I get the time, I 'm going to kill you. Slowly and painfully." Getting an idea he glanced over at the other tables. Most were empty as most of the crew and soldiers already retreated to their bunks and was left were soldiers who returned late. Jason's team well Sam and one other were out on a mission and did not return until 1900 hours. so they did not get food until now. He noticed a team of marines eating at the table, not from their location he called out to them. "Oi! Steven?"

Steven a tall marine, blond and blue eyed in the middle turned around and waved. "Hey, Tarkov! What's up?"

Tarkov replied in same fellow manner. "Hey, man not much. You and Ben mind coming over gotta ask you something." Steven looked at Ben who shrugged. They stood up and walked over to them. Normally conversation between Spartan and marine was rare. Marines usually had this generalizing that Spartans never talked and were cold. Tarkov had been on a few missions with Steven even saving his life. As such they became friends. They finally arrived and stood right in front of them. "What's up?"

Tarkov smiled at them before looking at Sam who had his eyes narrowed. "Sam and I are having a little bit of a disagreement."

Steven replied with a confusing look. "On what?"

Tarkov grabbed the pad from his lap and showed it to him"On what should be the proper name of the light reconnaissance vehicle the M12 LRV. I think it should be called the proper and common term of a warthog. and He thinks different. Looking at this image. What does this car remind you of?"

Steven looked closer. "That one? Well, I mean.. it looks pretty weird.. has this strange shape. If I had to guess it looks like a, uhh.. like a big cat of some kind."

Ben turned to face Steven. "What, like a puma?"

Steven nodded. "Yeah man, there you go it looks like a puma."

Sam laughed and chucked his empty cup at Tarkov. Haha oh man that's awesome! Told you! Who just lost a bet."

Tarkov had a look of utter and complete betrayal. He glanced back at Sam. "I'm going to poison your next meal."

Just as Sam was about to retort a loudspeaker boomed. "Members of fire team Cerberus, Lieutenant Jason Wintergreen, Senior Warrant Officer Samuel Church, Ensign Tarkov Stark,

and Petty Officer Second class Gabriel Woods report to Mission Room 8 for briefing immediately."

Jason stands up and stretches before shuffling to the left, Steven and Ben move out of the way giving him some room as he gets out of the bench. "Guess that's our queue for a mission." The others nod and stand up exiting the benches. Sam pats Steven on the back and thanks him much to Tarkov's annoyance before he grabbed his food tray and walked over to the trash can and dumped the leftover food before placing the tray on the table. He walked over and joined his other 3 companions who were waiting for him patiently. Sam finally caught up to them and lightly shoved Tarkov from behind. "Ah what a sweet win amirite guys? Wonder what I can do for two weeks during Cleaning duty."

Tarkov narrowed his eyes. "Like hell! I want a refund. That was purely based on favor nothing more. That was some bull shit."

Jason just shook his head smiling at the two arguing back and forth and they continued on to find their other member of the team who was most likely in the training rooms.

Finally arriving at the standard training room reserved for them he removed his ID from his pocket and swiped it on the keycard. I The door opened to reveal a large room with all sorts of training equipment, a large boxing ring to the side and a small open mat for combat in the middle which was being used by two people. Jason and his squad walked in and stood to watch the spare. Jason saw his two squadmates, Gabriel, the one on the left. Hispanic, tan skin, and brown eyes and hair, athletic build and leaner than his opponent on the right. Ensign Sean Romanov. Brown haired and Green eyed. He had a strong built, athletic and bit broader than Sam.

Gabriel narrowly dodged a fist aimed at his face he then stepped in, pinned one of Sean's arms to his chest, and followed through with a hook to his ribs. Sean staggered back for a minute. Gabriel noticed this momentary opportunity and ran in for a right hook. Sean has regained his bearings in time and dodged it and followed through with a side kick at Gabriel's groin.

Gabriel went down on the ground for a second. Before he flipped off the ground. Wiping the blood from his mouth he smirked and stepped forward going on for a right jab before snapping an ax kick. Sean blocked the jab with his forearm and then immediately ducked under the kick before sweeping Gabriel's legs from under him.

Gabriel hit the ground hard in a grunt. Sam stiffened a laugh and Jason replied with a "How many losses is that one now Gabriel? Four?"

Sean looked up and noticed Jason and the rest of the team. He folded his arms and smirked before walking over and extending his arm out towards Gabriel who took it, and then pulled him towards the floor and wrapped his legs around his body pinning him.

Gabriel smirked before looked at Jason. "Make that three now."

Sean wiggled free from the grip and replied with a muttered "sore loser."

Standing up they both walked over and greeted Jason. Sean then replied with "you here to spar?"

Jason shook his head. "No, got a mission need Gabriel over here. Surprised they didn't call you or Buck."

Buck interrupted before Sean could speak almost eager to be back on a mission. Despite having records as the perfect Special Operations Forces they were still teenagers. "Sean and I have our own mission in a few hours."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "You don't say? Well, what's the mission about."

Buck jested in a light tone. "Can't say. ONI Classified. Would have to shoot you if I told you."

Jason sighed."isn't it always with ONI. Alright, we'll good luck. Try not to get Sean killed. A bit of a rookie out in the field if you know what I mean."

Sean snorted. "Oh har har, very funny. If I recall correctly wasn't it you who got us trapped in that giant forest and we had to survives of snakes and birds for a week?"

"Touchè my friend, Touché. Good luck with the mission then, we should probably report to the briefing room then."

Sean nodded and shakes his hand before Jason, Gabriel, Tarkov, and Sam walks out the room leaving Buck and Sean. Sean turns towards Buck. "You up for a spar?"

Buck smiles. "Definitely. Just prepare yourself for an ass-kicking."

Sean got in position and raises his fist keeping his head down. "Don't count on it." He rushed towards Buck and they Sparred.

 **Mission briefing Room.**

The door opened up and in walked the young Spartan team. They took their respective seats and waited patiently. Sam and Gabriel were having a hushed discussion and Tarkov was glancing at a datapad filling out field reports. All of a sudden the door opened and a medium-built man dressed in officer uniform walked into the room. Jason recognized the name tag that donned above his left pocket. Commander Cain Lash.

Jason instantly stood up and snapped a salute. "Commander on deck!" His team shortly followed after.

Commander Lash stood in the front of the room near the wall pad. "At ease." He said. He clasped his hands behind his back and stood firm. The Spartans returned to a relaxed position.

"Take a seat."

They all sat down and waited eagerly for the mission as Commander Lash brought out a picture on the wall pad. "This is Wallace Ambrose, Governor of the rich jungle planet of Actium located in the Hellespont System." The holographic image then changed from an image of the governor to a large green planet.

"Actium has been in a rough spot since it's inception in 2505 and has been combating large amounts of rebels on the planet Who are needless to say creating a power vacuum over the raw materials. Governor Ambrose has invited guest to the Solstice Celebration hosted at an embassy in hopes of addressing this issue and to find some sort of solution. On the day of the event, a covert terrorist attack took place and the mansion was brought down with explosives. 423 civilians were killed and dozen more were injured. The governor's wife and daughter were buried in the rubble and he barely made it out alive."

A few murmurs went around as the Commander went on. "Two weeks after the attack we got intel from one of our teams who found out the identity of the ones responsible." The holo pad changed that into an image of a middle-aged man in his late forties, black hair and a vertical scar going down his left brown eye in UNSC uniform. "This is Carlos Menendez. First Lieutenant and arms dealer of the infamous insurrection group, the Watch Dogs and a former ONI officer for FLEETCOM before shortly joining insurrectionist forces. We believe Carlos orchestrated the attack under orders from the higher ups."

Gabriel whistled. "One bad guy. Former Member of the Black Hand Hitman organization and is responsible countless bombings, assassinations and attacks on UNSC outpost and civilians alike. They nicknamed him the 'The Butcher' for his Brutal torture methods were he often left his victims looking like freshly butchered meat. Last I heard he was killed during the Battle of Kyerncos when an ODST team and Joint PMC'S were sent to take him out."

Tarkov glanced at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow. Gabriel noticed and looked to his left facing Tarkov. "What?" He said. "I do my homework."

The commander nodded. "You aren't wrong. He was listed as KIA. We were just as surprised to find he was alive and part of the Watch Dogs no less. Anyway, last week one of our covert team got wind of Carlos operations. The team reported that Carlos is expecting to sell ONI Classified documents, codes and blacklist of key UNSC personnel for weapons. The team also intercepted one of their packages and found everything from military grade rifles, grenades, and rocket launchers. To state of the art M820 Scorpions, M12LRV light reconnaissance vehicles, dozen K-20 Jackhammer Missiles and a C-17 targeting system."

The Sam smirked at Tarkov when the M12LRV was mentioned, Tarkov glanced over and noticed this. He narrowed his eyes mentally promising to kill him later. "Now obviously this is bad for our regional allies and we believe Carlos will strike again. Being very much opposed to this peace agreement as they will close all trade routes to the north of the Planet and is creating a new War Measures Act which will ensure a full frontal retaliation force. We believe they are using jamming devices as we don't know an exact pinpoint of the compound. satellite drone shows that we believe it's somewhere in this area. A large thick rainforest. Perfect cover." The pad brought up a satellite imagery of where it is believed to be. He pointed to a large patch of land.

"This is where you come in. We got the wind of when the dealer will arrive and will arrive in exactly 35 hours. You will have exactly that time until this mysterious buyer and Carlos's deal take place. We can't spread word that UNSC boots are on the ground cause it's only gonna further complicate things. So You will be using stealth for this one."

Commander then faced Jason. "Jason." Jason instantly sat up straighter upon his name being called. "You will be commanding on this mission and leading phase one of the operation, taking out the Carlos and the Buyer, however, you won't be the shooter for this mission, that role belongs to the other team that will be joining you." He then glanced over at Sam, Gabriel, and Tarkov. "Once Jason team has taken out the two. During all the commotion and chaos You three will have a very limited window of opportunity to get in the compound and grab any key intel which could lead us to the Watch Dogs upper commanders and their location. Any information will be vital in taking down this insurrectionist organization."

Takeover raised his hand and the Commander nodded, "with all due respect sir, wouldn't it make more sense to capture him alive and the buyer as well?"

Cain shook his head. "Negative. Carlos controls that sector and is well rotted in. If we take him out, we break operations in that part of the sector."

Jason folded his arms and stared straight at the Commander. "Support?"

Commander glanced back at Jason and replied "Support will be limited and minimal on this mission. This is to ensure that word does not spread out of our involvement. You will be leading a team of ODST on this one and will have to pack light and well. QRF forces are on standby to exfiltrate you out should it be deemed necessary or if the OP is compromised. But only as a last resort."

Gabriel raised his hand. Commander Lash nodded. "Yes Petty Officer?"

"Did you say ODST Sir?"

Commander noticed where this was going but nevertheless responded. "I did. Is that a problem?"

"No sir!". Everyone knew of the famous rift between Spartans and ODST. Ever since the legendary match in which a Spartan 2 at 14 managed to kill3 highly trained ODST spread like wildfire. Most Spartans got the resentment for it and as such going on a mission with em will be quite the picnic."

The commander nodded. "Good."

Jason then raised his hand and Lash nodded. "What will be our extraction options sir?"

"You'll have two options: A panic button that will relay a distress signal to a pre established listening post. Also, you will have the QRF. I'll leave the extraction up to you. But let me point out. This planet is very large. Almost double the one we are currently orbiting. The circumference of the planet is almost more than a few million kilometers. Making it almost impossible to canvas with ONI surveillance craft. If things get too hot, you will be on your own. Any other questions?"

They all shook their head. The commander glanced over at Jason. "Lieutenant? "

Jason snapped at attention. "Sir!"

"Assemble your team and equipment. Be ready to muster in 30 minutes. Meet your ODSTs in hangar 9. You will have access to one pelican as your vehicle of entry and exit, they will drop you off as close as they can but due to the heavy vegetation and unknown hostile count, you will be journeying on foot. Good luck Spartans and Godspeed. Dismissed!"

They all stood up and saluted the commander as he exited the room. Jason glanced at his team of Spartans, teenagers almost adult yet been on more combat missions than the average marine of 5 years. "Meet me in the weapons locker in ten minutes. Dismissed!"

They all saluted before returning to their lockers and equipping their Spartan armor.

The weapons locker aboard the Primordium had been stocked with a bewildering array of combat equipment. In the large locker room, there were tables with guns, knives, communication gear, body armor explosives, medical packs, surveillance gear, portable computers. Jason stood to wait for his team.

A few moments later the door opened and in walked 3 heavy custom armored Spartans. Jason inspected them and his helmets head up display configured and noticed them. Sam or as his field op code name popped up C-73 'Theseus' after the Athenian who was trapped in the maze with the minotaur and killed it. Sam armor consisted of a tactical LRP chest plate, On his right shoulder he had the Security shoulder pauldron with the Kukri knife sheathed on the plate and his left was the Gungnir model. Left arm had a tactical pad and right arm a U/A bracer. the right leg had a black tactical soft case, knee guards were the model Grenadier and his helmet the Commando variant with a red visor. His personal insignia consisted of two black combat knives crisscrossing each other and a red minotaur bull head seen visible on his chest. He also had the standard insignia of their unit. (Noble Sixes personal insignia) Armor colors consisted of onyx black and inferno red.

Jason then glanced over at the next taller Spartan that walked In. Tarkov or C-42 'Hercules' as he was donned. His chest plate consisted of Hp/Halo, One Commando shoulder pauldron on his left and a Gungnir shoulder pauldron on his right. On his right wrist, he had a tactical/ugps and left arm assault/breacher. right leg a white tactical soft case. His legs consisted of Grenadier. His helmet was of the EVA variant, its visor was black and had a largely faded skull plastered on the face. **(Emilies helmet)** with a command network module. His armor colors consisted of all black. His personal insignia consisted of a bronze sword with a golden lion head mounted on it located in the right upper part of his chest. He also wearer the standard insignia of their unit on his left arm.

Next was Gabriel or E-56 'Perseus' after the Greek hero who slew the snake-tressed Medusa. Gabriel's chest plate was of the tactical recon, right shoulder a Commando pauldron and a sniper pauldron on his left. On his right wrist he has an Assault/breacher style and on his left a tactical tacpad, utility was a tactical/soft case on his right leg. Knee guards were Gungnir. His helmet consisted of the Fotus **(Halo 4 helmet)** with a red visor. His personal insignia consisted of a golden Greek shield with a black Pegasus in the middle of the shield and two golden Greek Xyphos crisscrossing each other. He also had the standard Insignia of their unit.

Last but not least Jason E-03 or Achilles after the Greek hero of the Trojan War who was said to be invincible except in one part the Achilles Heel. took his helmet off and placed it on the table. He glanced over at his armor. **(Same armor as Noble Six except the Colors are black and red and the helmet is the Halo 3 Hayabusa one as it is only a few years before Fall of reach so they armor would not change that much, and I liked the** Fotus **helmet and Hayabusa one. Use The reach armor generator or search up each armor piece if you want to see it** ) Jason's personal insignia was a golden Greek shield with the red famous Spartan helmet and a large black spear intersecting it vertically plastered on the middle of his chest and the Units insignia on his left shoulder pauldron. In fact, the whole team codenames are all named after famous Greek Mythological heroes. While most Spartan teams used SPI armor there were a few groups who were so elite and well trained that they were given Mjolnir Powered Assault Armour. Only a handful of groups is known to have this. Including Noble Six, Gray Squad, the Headhunters(halo waypoint) and fireteam Cerberus, and a few others.

Jason glancing and noticing that his team were all present started the briefing. "Alright, we leave in 6 mics, pack light but be prepared for a firefight. Without recon data on this place were going to move silent but quick or we will miss the buy."

Gabriel leaning on one of the chairs twirling a razor-edged combat knife in boredom. The knife twirled perfectly in glittering arcs. He Balanced the point of the knife on his armored finger for several seconds perfectly still, before he tipped it slightly watching the blade fall slightly he plucked it in the air and sheathed it in one deft move. He looked up at Jason. "Lt?"

Jason glanced down at Gabriel. "Yeah?"

"Permission to take point?"

"Denied. I'll be taking point on this one Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded and they all started selecting their weapons first. "Seven point sixty- two times fifty-one caliber rounds?" He asked.

Jason nodded. "Yes, everyone grabs the same rounds if you are breaching so we can share the clips."

Jason walked over and grabbed an M392 DMR, it was perfect for this mission as it was usually used in recon missions for it being medium-long range, it was equipped with electronic targeting and a supply indicator. Jason pulled out his clip he replaced it with an extended clip, he also switched out the EDOS-optic and traded it for a Nova-X8 scope for longer range. He also grabbed a handful of ammo clips and placed them in the pouches located on his chest and in his tactical case. He then went over and grabbed an M60 Magnum as his secondary. He also grabbed a large 20-cm blade, one serrated edge for throwing and sheathed it above his left pauldron.

Gabriel grabbed a fresh MA37 assault rifle from the locker shelf pulling the trigger a few times he then switched the underside for a grenade launcher attachment. He then walked over and grabbed a DMR from the shelf and placed it as his secondary. And an M6 as his backup. Also grabbed a few frag grenades from the storage and equipped them. He placed five extended clips in his ammo pouches.

Tarkov was next, he went to the heavy weapons locker and grabbed an M739 light machine gun or 'Saw' as it was called. He opted out the standard clip for a drum magazine which could up to 120 rounds. He then opted out the smaller scope for a larger more superior ACOG scope. He then grabbed a Tactical M45 shotgun. He grabbed a handful of 8 Gauge shells and placed them on his wrist breachers and in his ammo pockets. He traded the traditional stock for a vertical pistol stock and traded the underside for a tactical flashlight. Also grabbed a few hand grenades and placing them on his body and in his pouch.

Last was Sam. Sam walked over and also grabbed an MA37 assault rifle. He then equipped a muzzle break which decreased recoil and gives a higher rate of accuracy. He then grabbed 4 clips for the rifle and placed them in his pouches. He then walked over and grabbed 2 M7 SMGs for his secondary. He placed them on the magnetic holsters on his legs. He then grabbed his knife he placed on the table and sheathed it in the knife holster located on his leg under his left knee. He then grabbed two tactical flash bangs and placed them in his pouches. He then turned to face the group.

Next was equipment Jason grabbed the panic button that was provided by him. It has a few settings, a red button to call an abort and request the full frontal attack of the UNSC. A yellow button which will call in the Quick Reaction Forces ordered on standby or a green setting which will mark the location of the compound. He also grabbed a small computer pad its II links.

Gabriel grabbed a medical kit included with a defibrillator and slung it around his chest.

Sam also grabbed a small computer pad and a tactical drone UAV nicknamed Aerial Reconnaissance Tactical Mobile Intelligence System nicknamed Artemis it was shaped like a firefly and included EMP capabilities.

Last was Tarkov who glanced over at the heavy ordnance and grabbed two small damage packs which were filled with C-12 explosives, enough to level an 8 story building or a large yacht.

Gabriel glanced at him and asked him wryly. "You sure you have enough of those?"

Tarkov glanced over and looked at him and smirked. "What? You think I need more?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Nothing like a little firework explosion to end a mission."

Sam grabbed a handful of small throwing knives and holster them across his chest and faced Jason who glanced at an of them. "You guys ready?"

Tarkov mood changed that into his professional face. He cocked his shotgun and placed it on his back before grabbing the SAW and holding it with one hand.

Jason then looked at the other two. Gabriel gave him a stern nod and Sam folded his arms. "We got your back, Jason."

Jason nodded and they walked out the room and towards the hanger.

Walking past ship after ship Aerial crew glanced over at them and stood in awe as 4 giant heavily armored Spartans walked side by side. They had a whiff of professionalism and skill as they walked. They finally made it to hangar 9 and spotted a 5 armored ODST waiting at the pelican. The ODST finally spotted the Spartans and they stood more focused.

Jason stood in front and his team flanking behind. He glanced at the lead ODST soldier who was currently holding a salute. "This the team?" He asked.

The trooper nodded. "Yes, sir this is it. We have been briefed and await your command. My name is Staff Sgt Ramirez." He pointed towards the guy behind him holding a silenced m7 SMG. "This is Corporal MacTavish or Soap."

Soap nodded to the group and the Sgt moved on. "The guy to my left is Corporal Boomer."

Bommer t stood with his arms folded and glancing at the group almost inspecting them.

"Last two guys are our sniper and spotter, Ironclad and Eagle."

Ironclad and Eagle nodded.

Jason could say he was not surprised of the "warm" welcome he received from the ODST, only the Sergeant actually greeted them. They were soldiers and had a job to do. Jason could see by the way the ODST stood and walked they were combat proved specialist and in their late thirties or more.

Jason nodded. "Understood. Nice to meet you all. Our stuff is packed and we're ready to move if you are."

Ramirez grabbed the bag sitting next to him and nodded. "We are good to go, sir."

Jason nodded and started to move towards the pelican followed by his team and the ODST.

Bordering the pelican he immediately moved towards the cockpit and told the two pilots to take off they nodded and pressed a few buttons before turning on the switch and grabbing the pilot wheel and turned on the engine. Jason took a seat and Sam and Gabriel sat next to him, then Tarkov sat to the right of Gabriel. While the ODST sat on the opposite end of the pelican.

The pilot and co-pilot ready hit the Pelicans thrusters then hurtled out of the Primemordiums hanger bay and into deep space.

It would take two hours for the Pelican to reach Actium. In the meanwhile, the special ops team kept themselves busy. Tarkov laid back on the seats and was sleeping hands folded behind his back. Sam was cleaning his rifle and inspecting his weapons while having a discussion with Gabriel. Jason was filling out reports on his tacpad and staying his mind focused on the mission. Anything to get the pre-jitters of the mission.

The ODSTs were a bit tenser and alert. Ironclad was doing push-ups on the deck's floor before laying on his back and doing sit-ups.

The sergeant was on his tacpad too doing the same thing as Jason. And the last member Boomer was reloading his tactical shotgun.

The two man sniper team were dead silent and didn't move almost like they were dead with only subtle movements giving them away. They were glancing at the Spartans with cautious and alert eyes. To any regular soldier, it would unnerve them but the Spartans were ice calm.

After a while. A speaker boomed where the team was waiting. "Lieutenant? We have arrived on Actium. We are entering the atmosphere now. Current time is 2300 hours EST."

Jason nudged Tarkov awake and he glanced over and yawned. "We here?"

Jason nodded and Tarkov stretched and popped his jaw.

The pilots stealthy steered the ship to the large patch of thick heavy jungle forest and looked for an opening. A large open grass area surrounded by thick vegetation, perfect spot. They slowly brought the ship to that spot and it landed with a loud thump.

The Spartans removed the straps of the small compartments where their gear was stored, grabbed their equipment and weapons and placed them on their backs. The same with the ODST. The trooper bay doors opened up and they team walked outside into the dark,

With the team outside the pilots then replied with a good luck before taking off and flying low towards the ship.

Jason glanced up at the large team. Before they had left their Heads Up Display or HUD was updated and Jason could see their code names above each of the team's helmets and their bio signs. Or if they were friendlies/civilians or enemies by the color that outlined their armor and motion sensors, Spartan HUD also displayed shield strength and armor capabilities which ODST did not. After the team, all turned on their night vision Jason walked over to a large rock with a flat surface. He then pulled out a map from his breast pocket before unfolding it and placed it on the rock as the large team huddled in.

Eagle gazed at Jason and scoffed. "You sure you know how to read a map?"

Jason ignored him before glancing over the map, a few moments later he then pointed on the map. "Alright so here's the plan. we are somewhere in this area." He then moved his finger up a bit and to the right. "The Intel bass provided suggest the compound is in this vicinity. this area is surrounded by mountains and mountain ridges. The mountain to the north provides a good location for the shot, that will be our objective point. This marks rally point Tango, It also suggests it will take approximately a 16-hour fast match trek from our point of entry."

Soap whistled. "That's a long ass march." To which Jason responded with. "Then we better get moving."

Gabriel nods "sounds like a plan Lt." The others nodded in agreement. And Jason reached for his helmet and activated his comms to communicate back with the covert base on standby.

"Overlord. this is Shadow 2-1 Actual requesting radio check, over?"

A few moments later comms returned. "Shadow 2-1, this is Overlord, read you loud and clear, gonna be with you for the next 32 hours."

Jason responded with a quick rapid response. "Copy that Overlord. Shadow 2-1 actual out."

Jason then glanced over at the spread out team who were doing a sweep of the area while he was in the call. He signaled a team radio check. Standard procedure to check that communications are working with both base and the team in case of error. "This is Actual. Requesting team comm check, over."

Gabriel stood leaning against the rock. "Actual, This is Shadow 2-2 Perseus. Read you loud and clear, five by five over:"

Tarkov next. "Actual, this is shadow 2-3 Hercules. Reading three by four. Over."

Sam piped in next. "Actual, this is Shadow 3-1 Theseus. Reading Five by Four over."

Next was the ODST. The Sgt went first. "Actual, this is Viking 2-2. Read you Six by Two. Over."

Next went Soap. "Actual, this is Viking 2-3 Soap. Loud and Clear. Six by two. Over."

Jason acknowledged with a green lite. "Charlie Charlie this is actual, Out."

And then the last three members went. When all the mics were working. Jason slung his bag over his shoulder and signaled the team to move up. And they continued their journey towards the objective.

After walking in the forest for about 5 hours through the heavy vegetation and thick landscape, with little to no break except 2 6 minute stop breaks. Jason leading in-front and Gabriel and Sam flanking left and right. And the ODST in the middle followed by Tarkov in behind. Jason raised his fist signaling the team to stop. They stopped walking. And stood on guard. Jason whistled and motioned Gabriel forward who gave the map. Jason checked where they were noticing that there should be a river near by. Jason signals the team with hand signs telling them they will take a quick break here. The team moves in a little to the right near a small open space surrounded by the natural cover of large rocks and thick canopy cover.

Everyone settled down near the rocks. The ODST was having a quick break feast of military bars, freeze dry veggies and crackers, taking a quick power nap, quick bathroom break. Tarkov and Boomer volunteered to do a perimeter sweep while Sam and Gabriel were chatting quietly. Jason stood guard and watched from atop a large group of tree trunks that had fallen.

A few moments later Jason noticed some strange flickering on his radar. He would have ignored it thinking that it was just some interference with the signal. Except he started hearing faint movement that only his augmented ears could pick up. He lightly picked up a rock and threw it at Sam's feet. Sam looked up at Jason oddity and was about to ask what that was about when he noticed Jason's raised gun and alertness. Sam quickly nudged Gabriel to hush and he in return signaled the team to be quite as well. Quietly raising their guns and trying to keep to the ground as close as they can. Jason quickly signaled Sam to cover by those rocks to the right and Gabriel to flank left and the ODST to spread out. Jason resting his finger off the trigger but still near it. The standard procedure for any person wanting to use a gun. You can tell by someone never using a gun or having proper training by the way their pointer finger is rested. If on the trigger and they aren't ready to fire you know they are untrained. If it is not you know they are trained. Any firearms shooter knows that having your finger on the trigger especially with friendlies around is a big mistake you may accidentally shoot them if they snuck up on you.

Jason waited stealthily. When he could hear the movements more clearly and a foot stepped in front of the rock and then the next he then stepped forward and knocked one of the guys down with the butt end of his rifle. A few seconds later the men in militia type uniforms completely shocked were slowly raising their guns before Sam and Gabriel opened fire drilling each of them down. The other two then popped out from the bushes but were silenced by the ODST. Jason noticed another that popped his head out from under the rocks. Jason quickly grabbed his knife from his chest. Checked the balance weight of the knife and measured the wind speed before hurdling the knife towards that same man holding a Battle Rifle aimed at the ODST who were unsuspecting as they had just shot the other two men on the other end. It drilled him right in the throats and he went down. Jason walked over gun raised before kneeling down and grabbing his knife still lodged in the now deceased soldier's throat and yanked it out.

Jason glanced back and Sam smirked under his helmet. "Always the one for fancy party tricks aren't you LT?"

Jason jokingly bowed slightly. "I aim to please."

Gabriel walked up to the two and replied with. "I hate to ruin the fun but you might want to come and look at this."

Jason and Sam Glanced at each other before nodding and walking over. Jason glanced back and checked if the ODST were good as he walked over to Gabriel. They were still on high alert checking the bodies and seeing if there were any still left.

Jason and Sam stood in front of Gabriel who was hunched over one of the dead bodies. "What's the problem?" Jason said.

Gabriel looked up at the two. "No problem as of yet. Seems these guys we just engaged belong to the Watch Dogs. The insignia of the Black Dog head with the red trident in the bac,-"

Sam looked confused at Gabriel. "Yeah, I kinda deduced that was Watch Dogs. How many armed men you know that occupies this territory. Is there something you are trying to insinuate?"

Gabriel sighed. "Then you would know this isn't just Watch Dog men." Gabriel unsheathed his knife and started cutting the man's top at the arms. And under it revealed a tattoo of a white circle with a black triangle in the middle. "This belongs to the New Monarch. And underground movement not from this planet. Their message is to speak of the injustice and the supposed war economy the UNSC profits of. Their main source of fighting is cyber hacking and intelligence and rarely resorted to any violence. The groups are small and spread out. A couple years back I was assigned to recon and identify key personnel in the area after it was thought that they would attack an FLEETCOM Super Carrier. Shortly after the organization was brought down. Until now. Seems they have teamed with the Watch Dogs and are being trained in combat. This just keeps getting better and better. I also noticed a few civilian uniforms under the forest patterned military uniforms. "

Jason motioned the ODST over here and they explained the now escalated mission. The ODST was shocked but understood.

Jason glanced down at the body, a young man. No older than 23, Caucasian, blue eyes and black hair. He had this almost childish smile. It unnerved Jason who averted his eyes. Jason stood up shaking it out of his head."Alright, we continue on with the plan. Document and photograph everything. This needs to be reported back to base. The Watch Dogs was known to be a solo organization that didn't play well with others. This is unheard of espe-"

A twig snapped and everyone instantly stood on guard at the sound of the twig snapping guns raised and ready to fire. A few moments later Jason signaled then to lower the guns when out walked Tarkov and Boomer.

.

They seemed to be also alert and lowered their weapons when they saw Jason. Tarkov gave Jason a quick swipe across his faceplate with two fingers. The universal "Spartan Smile".

Jason returned the gesture and Tarkov looked at the carnage. 6 dead men all around him. "Damm it! I always get to miss a good firefight doing patrol duty."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and Sam grinned. Jason replied stern voice. "We better get moving. Watch Dogs have more equipment than we were lead to believe. They are carrying tier 1 jamming devices that can mess with even our radars, would explain why we could not see you coming back from the patrol. I'd estimate we have less than two radio cycles before the Watch Dogs come to investigate their dead patrollies. Finish finding any info and documenting everything and then we need to head out. Hooyah?!"

They all responded with a loud "Hooyah!"

Shortly after photographing and documenting and hiding the bodies the Special Operations Force moved and continued on with the mission. They marched on for more than a few hours without any incident except another patrol they had dispatched.

Jason was stealthy walking through the forest with his team behind who were scouring the area, checking for any hidden surprises. He currently had his suit muffled and was sneaking up on an unsuspecting Watch Dog guard currently smoking a cigar. He snuck quietly before wrapping his arm around the guard's throats and his hand on the man's head. The man was gurgling and trying to grasp free from the unbreakable grip the Spartan had but it was futile. Jason then slowly brought him down to the ground, slowly choking him unconscious before snapping his neck. He dragged the body closer to a shrub of bushes. He then glanced over to see Sam had just slit another guard's throats and the ODST had silenced the other two with their SMG's.

Jason with his team standing behind him. Looked down the mountain as the sun had been set and was nearly set. and inspected the area. They had finally arrived at the large valley surrounded on all sides almost boxing in the small flat land below with large mountain and forest. Jason glanced down at his watch and at the time which read 1640Hours. 'Good. We arrived early. Have 20 minutes before the Buyer arrives. Let's get this done."

Jason looked to the left and noticed a small raised platform with three large trees shielding the flat raised dirt platform from behind. Jason signaled the two man sniper team as Sam and Tarkov took Soap and had already moved down the left mountainside to the valley below, while Gabriel took the Sgt, while and they moved up. Climbing up the platform followed by Jason. Jason Checked behind him and all around while the two ODST set up.

Ironclad got down on his knees and unzipped the large bag and grabbed from the bag a large black matted incomplete sniper, the famous armor piercing SRS99D-S2 AM (Reach Sniper Rifle). He started grabbing parts from his bag and replaced the standard barrel with a flash and sound suppression barrel. He equipped a large Nova XTR x10 scope, a favorite among UNSC snipers. He then switched out the grip for a bipod and medium length adjustable stock with a cheek rest attached. He grabbed two clips from his pouch and laid them beside himself as He got down on a prone position laying on his stomach. He then placed his rifle in position with the bipod resting firmly on the loose soil and got in position. He leaned into the rifle with the buttstock resting firmly in the pocket of his shoulder gripping the rifle with his trigger hand.

IronClad now in position. Still looking in the scope in professional voice replied to Eagle. "All set you got eyes on the compound?"

Eagle looking through the Spotter Binoculars replied. "Yeah, a pretty large compound. About 3000 meters, 12'o clock."

Ironclad moved a little bit and zoomed in the scope until he saw the large compound. "Got it."

Jason still standing replied. "Copy. Give me the layout of the place. have eyes on the lieutenant or the buyer?"

Ironclad scanned through the scope faintly moving the rifle to see the different targets A few moments later he responded. "Negative on either Menendez or the buyer. The basic layout seems a small barracks, a couple of Watch towers, a large armory, few small buildings and a large garage with some trucks."

Jason glanced up at his watch and checked the time. It was right on time , Intel suggests they followed a tight schedule so Mendez the Buyer should be here. Jason had a feeling in his gut this would go wrong.

Sam reached for his comms and told Jason his team was in position for breaching the compound. The other team also told Jason that they were in position and awaiting his signal.

Jason replied. "Understood Theseus, when the HVTs are down. That's the signal to began breaching. Deploy ARTEMIS and let me know when video feed is up."

Sam reached in his military bag grabbed the drone he then reached on his tactical pad and began typing in the configurations. The drones small crimson colored lights turned on and he threw the drone up in the began to hover to the compound staying low and out of sight as it was designed. "Copy that. Drone up and running now. Linking and marking targets and video feed now."

The drone POV appeared on everyone's helmet HUD in the lower corner. The drone began hovering and moving stealthily in the compound marking the enemy guards and men stationed there in bright yellow auras. The drone displayed everything to the team who watched it in the corner of their eye.

Gabriel whistled softly. "That's a lot of guards and weapons for this guy. We sure he ain't being funded by private military companies?"

It had been clear it was on everyone's mind. Something smelt fishy here with all the weapons and tech he had. Why he was selling it for more weapons.

A couple of seconds later Soap came on in the comms. "be advised,! 2-2 you got enemy armor inbound to your AO. coming in from the NorthWest. Over."

Sam responded from the mic. "Copy that Soap."

Ironclad moved the rifle over a bit and

Noticed that indeed enemy armor was coming in. 4 large heavy armored trucks and a chopper just entered the compound. The drone hovered over and out of the sight of the vehicles keeping a view on the vehicles as they reached their destination.

Ironclad sighed slightly. "These guys are rolling in deep."

Eagle nodded. Ironclad followed the small truck in the middle of the armored vehicles as it stopped followed by two trucks as the helicopter and 2 other trucks took a different path and headed for the garage. The doors of the larger truck opened up and out exited a dozen of heavily armored guards exited the vehicle. 3 guards went out back and grabbed boxes, crates, and small bags of unknown items. The ODST sniper zoomed in with his scope and waited for the occupants of the smaller vehicle to exit.

The doors finally opened and out walked two guards carrying standard UNSC assault rifles. They stood on guard next to the doors. And then finally climbing out of the small vehicle was Menedez and two other unknown occupants.

Ironclad hastily replied. "I got eyes on Menendez, he just exited the vehicle. I have no sign on the Buyer. Wait… there are two more people just stepping out of the car." Ironclad replied.

Sam responded. "Is it the Buyer?"

"Negative. They are um.."

"They are what Soldier? Spit it out" Sam replied.

Ironclad looked over at his spotter companion before taking a breathe and replying. "I count two unknown occupants exiting. A young boy probably around 11 and a woman around the same age as Menendez."

The Comms were quiet for a few moments before Soap came on. "Are they tied up, guarded, possibly POWs, or civvies?"

"Negative." Ironclad looked over and signaled his Spotter to pull out a scanner who did and began to scan the two unknowns faces.

A few moments later he replied. "Seems it's Mendez's wife and I'm guessing the Boy is the son."

Sam looked over at Tarkov. "What the hell? Why are they here?"

Tarkov looking out of his rifle's scope before glancing at Sam and shrugging. Sam sighed before staying in position.

Jason now aware of the unknown occupants reaches for his communication device and radios his Superiors. "Overlord this is 2-2 Actual over."

Overlord came on and responded. "Understood 2-2 go ahead with transmission."

"We have eyes on Menendez but a negative on the Buyer. We, however, ran into an anomaly."

"Anomaly? What do you mean."

"As we had eyes on Menedez exiting his vehicle 2 unknown occupants stepped out. We identified them as Civilians; Mendezes wife and son. How should it be approached, sir."

A few moments later. "Shadow Actual proceed with-"

Just then a loud bang and surge of power went through the valley causing interference with everyone's gear.

Sam replied from the Comms." Ah damn. What the hell was that? Anyone got eyes."

Gabriel came on. "Negative. It's messing up with the communications. I only heard your message now. Wait. I see a flicker of movement. Oh, shit.."

Jason replied. "What? What do you see?"

Gabriel replied slowly. "Guys... I think I just found out our mystery buyer. You aren't gonna like this one bit."

"Who is it?"

No response.

Tarkov now annoyed this is taking so long responds not caring about codenames. "Who the fuck is it , Gabriel?! For fuck's sake."

"It's fucking Covenant! I say again. The mystery buyer is fucking Covenant. I count a dozen Elites and a handful of Jackals and Grunts on my position."

Sam responds almost shocked despite keeping a professional tone throughout the mission. This was after all their worst enemies. "What? Did he just say Covenant? Why would Menendez betray his own kind and deal with the Covenant? I haven't heard of any Innies collaborating with those split jaws, son of a bitch."

Gabriel Responds more calmly. "It's probably not them directly but a smaller faction. One that is revolting against the Covenant and wants to obtain new weaponry to remove the current leaders. Thus, stopping so low to sell to their enemies. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Mostly a deduction by the fact that there aren't currently an armada of Covenant troops nearby."

The ODST sniper moved his rifle to find that indeed. A handful of Elites, jackals, and grunts suddenly appeared almost out of thin air and were standing a few meters away from Menendez who stood in front with a dozen or so of his guards who stood in caution and fear of the covenant troops while his wife and son stood back in shock. "Achilles, Sir? What he says is true. I count a large squad of Elites, judging by armor they are all Ultra Class or above except the larger silver middle one."

Jason nods sighing. "It's probably a Zealot class. Shit, this turned bad. Keep me posted on their movements. I'll radio it in."

Jason reached for his Comms. Just the. A slightly annoyed and loud voice responds. "Lieutenant! Respond! I saw again respond!"

"Yeah sorry, sir. Our Transmission was cut out by a large surge of energy. We have bad news. The mystery buyer is Covenant. I say again. Menendez is dealing with the Covenant. Although we believe it's more a pirating faction, one revolting against the Covenant as their numbers are smaller. Are we to pull out sir?"

Radio silence for a few moments before the sound of a chair rolling forward was heard. Most likely went to talk with the other Naval officers currently watching this high-risk mission. "Negative Achilles.. we can't afford to miss this opportunity. If we fail now Menendez will crawl right back into hiding. keep on the mission. However in light of the recent news. A new objective is being created. We want you to eliminate all Targets. Once you shoot Menendez the Covenant would most likely turn on everyone there, thinking it's a double cross. I say again. Eliminate any and all targets, including Menendez associates. and grab the info. Destroy any and all weapons and Intel that is being traded."

Jason nods again. "All targets sir? Including the umm…"

"Yes. Lieutenant, all targets. Including that one. We will radio QRF and joint special ops stationed nearby to provide Evac. Good luck, Overlord out,"

Jason sighed before looking back and noticing the two man sniper team was watching em. He signaled them and jogged back to his original spot. "Fuck. We aren't pulling out. Command wants us to stick to original objective and eliminate all targets within the vicinity. Proceed trooper."

The ODST spotter glanced to the side smiling wryly at his companion. "You sure you can take the shot from this height and angle. It's 3000 meters. Not the longest confirmed sniper kill in UNSC history but it will be up there."

The ODST sniper snorts. "We will have to see if I can. It's not like if I fail we risk causing an all out war with the Watch Dogs and letting millions die… Kidding, I'm ready."

Thunder rolls his eyes and glanced through his spotter scope and using his experience as a sniper to calculate, humidity, Mirage, barometric pressure and all the necessities of a sniper. "I'm good. Adjust to half value target, the wind coming in from a 45-degree angle, Mirage 55 degrees coming in around 9 Mph. Humidity and barometric pressure are high."

The ODST sniper reading the bearings of the target. Adjust the crosshairs on his scope and dialing on his rifle. He moved his shooter hand quickly on the dialler and adjusted to the elevation and windage corrections and pushed the knobs with his thumb rotating clockwise and moving his point of impact down.

He then placed his shooter hand back on the rifle hovering over the trigger. "I am ready Lieutenant."

Jason replying in a calm tone "Understood. Take the shot trooper. "

The sniper then moved in, leaning against the rifle with the butt firmly placed against his shoulder. placing his pointer finger on the trigger. Looking through the scope and seeing his target. He took 3 short breaths inhaling and exhaling and slowing his heartbeat. Before he inhaled slowly and gently squeezed the trigger of the rifle.

The rifle kicked back against his shoulder and a small sonic boom echoed through the valley. The bullet traveling to its target slowly started to drop because of the wind and air pressure but the bullet reached the target after 6 seconds.

Menendez standing still about to greet the elites standing in front of him but was silenced when the bullet traveled and pierced him in the chest, dead center mass and killing him almost instantly. He started to drop slowly before he fell face first into the dirt below.

Eagle responds from his mic with one hand while holding the spotter scope in the other. "Target down."

A pin drop later before Jason could hear the Elites roar in Sam's mic. The footage the drone above provided the Elites were roaring in anger before the lead Zealot, the Ultra class one clad in his silvery And white futuristic armor. Stood and held an aura of fear and intimidation reached for his energy sword activating the sword's white blue energy before he pulled out his plasma rifle and charged into battle yelling for his companions o attack in his language. He began to fire on the soldiers who stood in fear before attacking.

They stood little to no chance and began to drop like flies from plasma fire or energy sword from the Elites while the rest hid in cover and began to fire. Menendez's wife grabbed her son with insane speed and began to run away in fear but she was shot 4 times by large purple needles that pierced her back and heart courtesy of a well-positioned jackal sniper. Mendez's wife slowly fell to the ground dying on the spot. The 11-year-old boy began to cry as he grabbed his mom trying to pull her up. He heard gunshots close by and watched 3 guards getting blown to bits by a sticky grenade. He ran and hid behind some crates watched the carnage.

Sam and his team and the other team placed explosives on the door before blowing them up. Breaching into the compound they immediately located the main building where Menendez stayed and made their way over there.

On the way there they began to pick off the guards that were highlighted in bright red aura from the drone earlier.

Sam's team leading to the left side stopped and immediately ducked under cover when they spotted a dozen guards running towards their direction most likely to provide support for the attack of the Covenant. They noticed the large armored Spartans and stood wide eyed before they began to fire with their automatic weapons. Sam began to fire killing a handful of them while Soap and Tarkov ran to find some cover. Sam firing bolted to one of the cars and ducked behind a humvee while Tarkov and Soap ducked under some crates.

Sam firing from his silenced assault rifle killing two guards ducks back behind the cover before yelling at Tarkov.

"Hey Tarkov?! Having fun yet? How many guys did you get so far? I got 25."

Tarkov pulling a grenade from his pouch cooked it for a few seconds before throwing it at the guards ducked behind a couple of crates. It exploded sending shrapnel and serve everywhere. He looked back at Sam. "Ha. Having a blast man and to your question….29 now."

Sam stood back up firing from his rifle. Picking of the guards running to more crates. "What?! You lying. No way you are beating me."

Tarkov removed the large drum magazine from his gun before putting in a fresh one. "Nope. Afraid not actually at 31 one now. Looks like I am winning the bet."

Sam rolled his eyes before slapping in a fresh magazine. "Give me cover fire."

Soap standing up and began to fire from his SMG replied. "Providing covering fire."

Sam bolted across the large road and rolled across the floor dodging gunshots. Finally arriving at the humvee where his team was currently hiding.

Sam crouched next to his companion pulled out a 40mm grenade and placed it in his grenade launcher before pushing it back in ready to fire. "Remind you of anything? Kinda Nostalgic isn't it?

Tarkov turned to face his Spartan brother. "What is?"

"Our circumstance. One could say it's almost like that bag and grab mission a while back on Conchonius."

Tarkov standing up again began firing from his machine gun. "You and I remember that mission very differently. Mostly because your ass was stuck in a chopper while I was getting shot at from 20 different angles."

Sam stood up next to Tarkov and aimed the grenade launcher attachment at a bunch of new guards currently hiding behind a small civilian truck. He gently squeezed the trigger and the grenade soared through the air and landing directly on the group of 6 guards and the truck exploding it and engulfing the truck and guards in flames.

Sam ducking back under cover glanced up and chuckled. "I mean. It's still the same ending. I remember you screaming like a girl when we had to pull a round out your ass."

Tarkov looked down at Sam and narrowed his eyes. He then gave up the middle finger to his comrade an old earth insult, when they team was first created the Spartans were all born on different planets. Tarkov was the closest born to earth, being taken by the UNSC as a war-torn orphan from the lucky planet Mars and as such learned a lot of old traditions including the old earth insult the 'Bird'.

Gabriel and Sam were both from Jericho VII a valued planet that was glassed and destroyed by the Covenant during the early stages of the Human-Covenant war.

Sam laughed before the placing another grenade in the launcher. He signaled Tarkov and Soap to make it to the main compound which was only a dozen or so meters away. Sam pushed himself back up and began to fire as his team pushed forward and killed the remaining guards. A largely armored humvee turned the corner and was facing their direction. The large rotating missiles aimed at the 2 Spartans and ODST and fired.

The three Jackal rockets honed towards the three man fireteam. Two of the rockets missed and went over their heads but the third landed its market.

Soap and Tarkov immediately ducked before yelling. "ROCKET! GET DOWN!"

Sam, however, was a bit too slow and the rocket exploded on the wall right next to Sam's face. Taking the brunt of the attack he was immediately sent flying in the air backward and landing on the ground hard.

Tarkov immediately ran over to his Spartan brother and knelt down beside him and removed his cracked and burnt helmet looking down at Sam who was bleeding a bit from his forehead and covered in dirt. "SAM! are you ok?! Shit. Don't you die on me."

Sam still regaining his bearings from the blast and ears ringing slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head, looking up at Tarkov who hovered over his body with concern. "Ahh.. *cough *cough damn my head. What the hell happened?"

Tarkov looked at Sam with wide eyes and a gaped mouth. "What happened.. mate are you ok? You just took a bloody rocket to the face!"

Sam looked down at the helmet and then back at him. "Re-Really? The last thing I remember was you screaming… I saw a couple of badass looking combat axes in the crates. You think I can take em? Jason won't have to know. And they would look really cool on me?"

Tarkov rolled his eyes before grabbing Sam and pulling him up. "Come on genius. Your role playing geek fantasy will have to wait. We still got a mission to finish."

Soap sucking under the fire of the second wave of rockets bolted across to where they were. "You guys ok?"

Sam now back to normal grabbed his damaged helmet. Half of the faceplate was gone and the back of the helmet burnt black. "Just peachy. Took a rocket to the face and I can't even get a souvenir from this mission."

Tarkov was about to retort when the sound of the humvee shifting pulled them from their banter. All three of them faced the large vehicle preparing to be blown sky high.

They were just barely saved by Gabriel who had jumped from a ledge onto the armored humvee. The guard operating the giant missiles immediately turned and faced Gabriel but was too slow to react. Gabriel grabbed the guard by the shirt and yanked him out of the seat hard and into some nearby crates. The strength and speed by Gabriel were so great the guard upon impact broke his spine and died.

Gabriel then pulled out a grenade before chucking it inside the humvee, he then leaped off the humvee and next to the other Spartans as the armored car blew up.

Gabriel watching the vehicle engulfed in flames with interest turned and faced his companions before waving at them. He was then shortly joined by the other two ODST

Soap popped in a fresh mag in his SMG before glancing at the team that had just arrived. "Took your asses long enough to get here. What took you so long?"

Boomer rolled his eyes inside his helmet. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. We had to deal with the guys on the other end. Most are being distracted by the large Covenant who's currently wiping them out. Sad to say but I'm kinda grateful those ugly bastards are here. Fewer guys for us to kill."

Looking around at the dozen or so guards all scattered around dead they began to make their way to the main compound. Soap immediately picked off the two guards standing by the door before kneeling on the left side of the door. His other two companions got in breaching position; Sam on the right and Tarkov and Gabriel in front with the other two ODST bringing up the rear. Tarkov reaching into his pouch pulled out a stick of C4 which he placed on the door before putting the wire in place arming the explosive. He then stepped back before pressing the button on his trigger. A loud boom and the door blew completely off.

Sam and Soap immediately bolted into the room and began clearing hostiles inside the compound. The rest of the team shortly joined in after. They began to flip boxes and crates grabbing papers, documents, maps, and downloading computer files. Anything they could get their hands on.

Ironclad looking through the scope sucked in a breath before saying. "Lieutenant sir? Bravo and Charlie team have breached the compound."

"Copy that Ironclad. Excellent marksmanship."Jason said.

The Spotter lowered his scope and glanced at the two and smiled slightly. "Job well done I say. Let's pack up and get out of here. I'm hungry."

Jason remembered something the Commander said. "Are all targets down?"

Ironclad looked at Jason. "What do you mean sir? Of course. Menendez is dead and so is his wife ."

Jason looking down sadly. "And his son?"

Ironclad looked at thunder and then back at Jason. "Sir. I don't understand. He hit behind the crates. I-"

Jason interrupted using a more firm voice this time. "All targets need to be eliminated. Orders from above."

Ironclad now realizing what he was saying widened his eyes before his face started to curl into a frown. "What the hell are you saying? It's an 11-year-old kid. It posed no threat what so ever. I'm not killing a kid. Let's go."

Jason sighing. "Look Ironclad. He's not gonna survive getting back into civilization. Bravo and Charlie team are grabbing Intel and will be out within a few minutes. The Covenant won't give the kid a quick death. The firefight down there pretty much guarantees no survivors. If he somehow gets out its 200 miles before the nearest inhabitants location. Better a quick death by our hands than what's out there. Eliminate the kid. That's an order."

Ironclad now angry stands up and faced Jason. "Look Achilles" forgetting formality and respect now. "I ain't shooting no damn kid. That wasn't in my mission profile. It's easy ordering a kill on the kid coming from a Spartan."

Eagle interrupted. "Ironclad. Look, man, you're stepping out of bounds here. Lay of-"

Ironclad waved him off now fuming clenching his fist. "No. He needs to hear this. I know you Spartans don't care. Being programmed like the cold emotionless robots you are. But I'm a soldier, I don't kill the innocent. Especially not some kid. Now step off."

Beeping suddenly came from inside Jason's helmet. Jason put his hand out to tell them to hold as he takes in the call. "Achilles. This is Overlord, how copy. Over?"

"Overlord, read you loud and clear."

"Good. Lieutenant, give me Sitrep on what's going on."

"Roger that sir, Bravo team and Charlie team have successfully infiltrated the compound and into the main building for Intel. Menendez is KIA and so is his wife."

"That's good to hear. I was informed that there was a son. Was he killed by the Covenant?"

Jason looking back at the two ODST looking at him in a not so friendly face. "Uh.. no, he was not. He ducked behind some crates and is still hiding."

Ironclad narrowed his eyes and Jason ignored him. Overlord replied. "Understood. Tell your ODST team to get in position and to take out the child. This is nasty business but if we need to mimic a deal gone bad. We can't have any survivors. When the public and media get word of this and those clingy corrupt news Organizations will it will be a field day out there. Can't have word of our involvement. Eliminate all targets. This is a direct order. Understand?"

Jason sighed. "Understood sir."

Overlord replied in a more relaxed but yet still in a firm voice. "Good. QRF forces have been called in and they should arrive momentarily to extract you and your team out. Good luck Spartan, Overlord out."

Eagle replied. "What did the commander say?"

Jason paused for a moment. Before replying. "He said to eliminate all targets, including the son. In order to mimic a deal gone bad. He said direct order."

Ironclad replied. "Fuck his orders then. What have we come to, killing an innocent kid for all we know may never say a damn word. It's bullshit."

Eagle placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Iron, what you are saying is court marshaled, insubordination at the very least."

Ironclad shrugged his friends hand off. "I don't care. This isn't right and you know it."

Eagle sighed and was about to say something before Jason replied. "Ironclad you're a soldier and this happens. Casualties and innocent death. It's inevitable."

Ironclad walked forward and stood inches apart challenging his superior. "This one isn't. And like I said Spartan, I'm not doing it."

Jason now annoyed by this looks at the Spotter and back at him. Sighing he walked over to the rifle and plopped on his stomach. Leaning into the rifle he adjusted it slightly and moved his rifle to find the Mendez's son who was still hiding behind the crates unable to crawl out due to fear.

Ironclad looked at him wide eyed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jason inhaled his breath before replying. "Doing what you couldn't do. Finishing the mission." He then leaned into the rifle and looked through the scope. Jason closed his eyes and sighed. He really didn't want to do this, despite what his temporary ODST team thought of him. He had a heart and he didn't want to do it. But he had to for the sake of the mission. He opened his eyes before whispering. "I am sorry kid. I truly am."

He held his breath before gently squeezing the trigger. The rifle kicked back against his shoulder and the bullet shot out the rifle and left a small vapor trail as it traveled towards the unsuspecting target.

Menedez son was still hiding from the crates noticing that the gunfire had died around where he was. He slowly pushed a crate that was heavy for him. The crate fell on the ground. He was about to crawl out when a bullet came soaring through the air, piercing his heart and dropping him where he stood. Blood began to pour out before the boy fell on top of the crates dead.

Jason still looking through the scope sighed. Normally impressed by his uncanny sharpshooting skills. He instead felt disgusted and guilty at this moment. He then stopped leaning into the rifle and stood up. His hands barely shaking. He had never killed a kid before. It unnerved him. But he tried not showing it. He walked over and made his way towards the ODST.

Ironclad looking at Jason with shock and anger. Clenching his shaking fist. "What have you done. Y-Yo-You Sh-shot him."

Jason replied now standing In front of Ironclad. "Casualties of war ODST. Mission complete let's ge-"

Ironclad clenching his fist still closed his eyes in anger before sending his left hand curled into a fist at Jason's face. Jason could have dodged it but he let it hit him. The first landed directly on his faceplate hard indenting it slightly. Jason although wearing a heavily armored helmet still felt the impact of the punch. He was more shocked than in any pain and just stood there. "You bastard. You son of a bitch. You disgust me. Humanities greatest weapon my ass. You lot are a bunch of killers." Ironclad said.

Ironclad grabbed his bag and stormed off into the forest leaving a saddened Jason standing there and Eagle dead silent watched the whole ordeal unfolding and packed in the large sniper rifle.

A car alarm boomed and the sleeping figure sprawled on the couch instinctively stood up handgun raised.

Six not noticing anyone in the dark room except for the light peeking in from behind the curtains. Now sitting on the couch sighed before running his hand through his hair noticing the sweat on his face from the dreams of last night most likely. 'Damm. Another nightmare again. Why this dream out of all the other shit ones? No point in dwelling on it now. Hopefully, I find someone survivors. I would have stayed with those kids from the school but I can't be their babysitter. They seemed like they could handle themselves now. I need to find others."

Six slowly walking towards the platform located on the outside of the apartment. Leaning against the railings slightly and closed his eyes. He let in the cool morning breeze and the fresh scent of the ship hull or the smell of his mint fresh pillow located in his quarters no, he made face when the realization of the current smell engulfed his heightened senses. The repugnant smell of dead flesh, charred corpse and death lightly masked by the scent of the earth around.

Six opening his eyes fully realized it was around noon noticing the hot radiant sun already glaring up from above. He looked down noticing that it started to clear up. Still a handful of infected stragglers here and there on the street but a lot less from the night before. Highly due in fact of the late shootings he heard around 1 in the morning.

Although after making it out from the school and into the small apartment, and after his dinner and introspection he went to bed around 9. Sleeping in for around 3 hours he woke up to the sound of gun shots 2 streets to the left.

Six then climbed all the way up through the apartment outdoor stairs all the way to the roof, there he turned on his night vision and scoured the area trying to get an understanding of what was going on. 'Damn. That's a lot of cars on the bridge' noticing a lot of cars that were currently located on the large bridge. He also noticed the large copious amounts of civilians standing and shouting. Literally bringing their down death as he could see the large horde of undead approaching from behind. Six noticed a large force of self-defence and police manned in a line and began to open fire killing said infected.

Six not noticing anything knew made his way back down to his room and began to sleep. This waking up at around late 10:30 ish. Which shocked Six at even at his most fatiguing and dangerous mission he only maybe slept for around 6 to 7 hours at most. Spartans never needed much sleep, perk of being in pinnacle physical condition and augmented to near perfection.

Six then walked back inside the dark empty apartment. Grabbing the left over food he then made his way to the only suitable furniture, the couch. Placing his helmet on the small table in front of the couch. He grabbed an apple and chomped down on it, biting a few times he swallowed before speaking.

"Hey Dust any new information on the situation in Japan or the outside?"

Dust replies from inside the helmet sitting perfectly still on the table. "And a good morning to you as well, no "Hey Dust I hope you slept well, dreaming about that attractive AI I met on reach?" no more cheerful replies I see. And no. From what I gather of the news broadcast it's mostly the same uninteresting repetitive information. However, I have scanned news from other countries and it seems countries are sending troops everywhere. The US News station has released they are sending in US Special Operations Forces and Special Forces towards Japan. Russia has begun arming troops and aircraft And China has begun mobilizing a large naval force on the coast. Not much else though."

Six biting his apple to the core and grabbing some beef jerky he now replied. "Ah, US Spec Ops, from what I gathered they must be a big deal around here. maybe we will get to meet them soon. Maybe you will get to meet another AI you so like to flatter yourself with."

Dust noting the sarcasm replied. "Damn Six, messing with a man's love life like that is cold."

Although AI was regarded as emotionless calculating machines, those select few tasked with being with important UNSC personal or Spartans had personalities ranging from a variety of different emotions. Dust was of one who likes to balance cynical humor with sarcasm. His AI avatar was a young blonde man wearing a full Western sheriff getup including the white sheriff's badge and two revolvers on his waist. Although the AI doesn't speak in a cowboy accent nor uses its slang it takes on the personification it sees fit.

Six snorted. "Not like you had one anyway."

Six stands up placing his onyx black and white silvery helmet back on his head, waiting for the hissing sound as his helmet straps fix themselves back into position. Now feeling normal, not warm or cold but room temperature cooling vents in his helmet come to live and the HUD coming live with all the information.

Jason stands up from the couch and walks over grabbing his bag and placing it on the table, he then grabs the two water bottles and rest of the food and puts it in his bag. He then slings it over his back before placing his M6D handgun in his holster and his shotgun on his back. He then grabs his DMR leaning against the side of the couch and equips it.

Jason walks over to the door located next to the kitchen into the outdoor platform. Six opened the door before walking out. He walked to the very edge of the railing. Looking down he sees the large dumpster. Six placing the DMR on his back now in a crisscrossing formation with his tactical shotgun. He placed his hand on the railing before jumping over the railing.

He free falls for a few seconds before hitting the dumpster hard indenting the lid like a giant boulder had just been dropped on it. He stands up and jumps off the lid landing on the ground.

He begins to walk out the alleyway and notices he caught the attention of 3 more infected. Rather than wasting precious ammunition, he dispatched them with expert combat skills and a knife.

Sheathing his knife he began to jog down the mostly quiet street. Careful enough not to attract the sound of any more infected.

After jogging in the city for around an hour or two. Completely unfazed by a task that would normally at least wind most people. He stopped and stared at two men fighting over a large tv while their families were carrying groceries. He was startled when a large explosion erupted near the next street. He sprinted towards that direction and turns the corner. Upon turning Sox notices a black motorcycle with a teenager around 17 or so wearing a black jacket and black pants with the second occupant currently holding onto him like a baby in its mother's arms. The second occupant a female was wearing a green skirt and white shirt with black stockings but what most stood out were the long orange and brownish wavy hair. Although he could not see her face cause she was wearing a white motorcycle helmet He felt he had seen the woman considering she's wearing the same uniform from the school he just came from.

He inched his way closer and leaned against the wall. He narrowed his eyes when he saw 7 armed men began killing any infected near them. This seems normal except Six could tell with his vast experience these men were maniacs and would most likely fire even on civilians given the opportunity.

Six raised his head back at the two motorcyclist racing through the long street. One of the older looking fellows with the large gang. A shirtless tanned and bald man with a large dragon tattoo on his shoulder Had a long older oak colored double barrelled shotgun. He saw the two teens and yelled at his men. The shotgun man took aim and fired. The shells narrowly missed the two teens and smashed the windows of one of that blue cars.

He cocked the shotgun before taking aim again and firing. The shells hit the front tire of the motorcycle and sudden jerk sent the driver and the passenger flying and landing hard on the floor. The men began laughing and making their way to the two teens groaning in pain and trying to stand up.

One of the men carrying a large hunting rifle upon walking over to the two teens saw out of the corner of his eye an older woman and a man carrying bags running the other direction in fear and trying to get away. He took aim and fired killing them both. He laughed satisfied with himself.

The man with his shotgun took aim at the teen leaning against the sidewalk staring at them both.

The young female teen laying on the floor yelled at her friend. "Takashi!"

Six silently crawled towards the green pickup truck to the left of him getting a better shot. Six noticed their large arsenals of weapons. Six learned that guns were restricted in Japan and were damn near impossible to get unless you were military or police. He guessed that the guns were looted from police. He noticed 3 armed men with guns, one with a shotgun, the other with a hunting rifle, and another carrying one of those HK G36 rifles or the JGSDF. The rest were carrying bats, crowbars, and knives.

The group of armed men laughed around even congratulating their leader. The leader spoke out. "Sorry kids. This is your last stop. Thanks for the sweet bike."

The orange haired girl was sitting beside Takashi and was hugging and crying on his shoulder.

Just as the dragon-tattooed man pulls a trigger a loud bang echoed in the street as a large bullet travels through the air and drills the man in the head with the large rifle.

The man dropped his rifle before falling on top of one of the dead infected.

The gang turned around weapons drawn. A younger looking fellow wearing a leather jacket and backward baseball cap turned around carrying a large baseball bat. "What the fuck was that? Holy Shit! Alex is dead."

The leader faced the baseball cap man and yelled angrily. "Fuck that gun was loud. I have never heard such a rifle. Did you see who shot him? Stay alerted boys we got someone trying to be a hero."

Six kicking the shell under the truck crouched and walked towards the back of the truck. He saw the group of 6 guys standing on guard trying to find the mysterious shooter.

Six turned on his invisibility before sneaking towards one of the white resultant vans a few meters to the right.

Six released the invisibility before getting back into hiding. Leaning in he aims his DMR before squeezing the trigger and dropping another one of thugs carrying a crowbar.

One of the guys begins firing blindly forward with his G36 "Where the fuck are you!"

Six truthfully could have gone on guns swinging and taken them all out in a few minutes. But he knew better. He was disciplined and smart and relied on his training. Going in guns blazing when the large gang of thugs is so close to the teens could result in one of them being shot. And that's to say upon them seeing this robot would shoot the teens out of fear.

The orange-haired girl still leaning on her friend glanced up. "Tak-.. Takashi?"

Takashi glanced down at his friend. "Shh Rei not now. I got a plan."

Rei nods before speaking again. "Hey. Takashi, I just remembered the gun we heard. It sounds familiar it sounds just like the one we heard from the school, the military-like one that saved Hizashi."

Takashi was about to speak when the angry and scared leader overheard them. Angrily he throws his shotgun towards one of his lackeys and pulls out a Glock 17 handgun. He then walks over grabs the orange haired girl by the back of her hair hard and pulls her up holding her in the classic hostage stance. She yelps and tried to scream towards her friend but the man grabs her wrist and slaps her hard shutting her up.

The man holding the gun to her head leads her forward. Standing perfectly still except the girl leaning against his body shivering. He speaks. "Bloody bastard. What do you want huh? What the hell are you? Some sort of police officer trying to be a hero." Moving his arm up currently holding the female in a pointing gesture.

"Your lady friend here tells me you must be military. When I find you I am going to kill you. I am going to enjoy blowing your fucking head off."

The man stood still waiting for an answer. It was quiet for a few moments. A few moments of unease and fear around the group of people. Except for one person, the hunter.

A voice replied from one of the cars. "Come and get me then. You clearly know where I am. Why resort to using a girl as a shield, pretty cowardly if you ask me."

The man shocked that someone spoke changed back into anger. "Bold words coming from someone who's hiding like a scared rabbit."

The voice responded a little bit closer but there was no sign of the mysterious stalker. "Who says I'm hiding."

The leader signals the group of 4 to check that direction. They instinctively turn the direction when they hear a loud thud on me of the blue cars like someone jumped on top of it.

All of a sudden a loud thud of something dropping in between the group of four men the sheer weight of whatever invisible thing dropped in front of them sent the vibrations into their very bones. The baseball cap guy responds with a "what the heck?.."

Suddenly a small flicker before a large armored like a robot suddenly appears standing in between the thugs. Almost like he appeared in thin air. The group of four men takes a few steps back noticing the largely armored titan standing up.

Six now standing and visible again looks down at the group of four towering over them. "I was here the whole time. Who's ready to die first?"

The group of guys stood shocked and looked at each other. The leader began firing at Six "take that asshole out!"

The group of men agree and get a new sense of confidence. They believed they had the numbers. So naive and folkish they are. Six dodged the shot from one of the shotguns and grabs the bat from one of the guys aimed at his face. Before flipping and twisting it and smacking one of the guys in the face with it, knocking him out cold.

He then rolls off the ground and grabs the double barreled shotgun from one of the thugs and twisted it out of his hand before turning around cocking and firing at the guy armed with a G36. Sending him flying backward with shells in his chest.

Six dropping the shotgun and one swift move and with inhuman speed pulls out his handgun and shoots the baseball cap fellow in his kneecap and unsheathed his knife before flipping and holding it in reserve grip as he stabs the the other guy carrying a large kitchen knife in the heart.

The baseball cap fellow grabs his kneecap in pain and falls to the ground. Six pulls out his knife from the other man's chest before facing the baseball man holding his kneecap. Six looks down at him without any emotion before holding his pistol aimed at the baseball cap man. The man knows realizing the gun aimed his face tries to speak out but is silenced with the sound of a bullet piercing his skull.

Six turns and faces the last three occupants. Placing his feet over the dead body of the baseball cap man he begins to walk over to the leader and the two teens holding his handgun in one hand and his knife in the other.

"Stop. Stop! Don't move another foot or I'll put a bullet in her skull."

Six stops a few feet in front of the leader holding a gun aimed at the girl's head. Takashi now seeing the armored Spartan in all his glory. Even though he was a teenager and played his fair share of shooters had never seen such intimidating and futuristic armor. Noticing the bullet marks, burn marks and other marks he has never seen before visible on his mostly clean armor.

Six looking down at the leader. The expressionless mask and the perfectly still posture of the armored titan unnerved the man. "Now I don't know who you are or what you want but drop your fucking weapons."

Six stands perfectly still.

Shotgun guy noticing he doesn't move pushes his gun harder into the girl's skull. "You think I'm kidding? I'll do it right now. I'm gonna count to 3. One"

Six grips his pistol and knife harder.

"Two"

Takashi tries to stand up but is still injuries as he notices Rei's pleads for help.

The bald guy still notices he hasn't dropped his guns. "Th-"

Six throws his knife underhand with such speed and accuracy it hits the man right under his shoulder blade. The man drops his gun and removed his grip from the girl's body and staggers back for a second. Give no enough time for Six to surge forward before pulling the knife from the man's shoulder and slashing across his throats killing him.

Jason turns around and sees the girl still standing beside him. He glances down at Takashi who has a small revolver pointed at him. "Who the hell are you?"

Jason was about to respond when he immediately saw the girls eyes roll to the back of her head and was starting to lose balance and began to fall to the ground but Jason catches her in his arms as she loses consciousness.

"I uh.."

 **Helmet: Mjolnir with an External Command Network Module**

 **Chest: UA/ Base Security**

 **Left shoulder: ODST**

 **Right shoulder: ODST**

 **Wrist: Tactical/Tacpad**

 **Utility: Tactical/Hardcase**

 **Visor color: Black**

 **Knee guards: Grenadier**

 **Armour Colours**

 **Primary: Black**

 **Secondary: Silver**

 **UNSC Navy Combat Record- Spartan-III B312 "Noble Six"**

 **Full Name: Jason Wintergreen "Winters"**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Height: 205.7Cm (6 Ft 9 In)**

 **Mass: 265 Lb without armor. With armor 650Lb**

 **Age: 20 years old**

 **Birthdate: Classified**

 **Hair color: Midnight Black**

 **Eye colour: Aqua Sea Blue**

 **Homeworld: Classified**

 **Statues: Unknown**

 **Affiliation: UNSC Navy, ONI**

 **Cybernetics: Spartan Neural Interface**

 **A.I: Dust(2268-2456)**

 **UNSC Designation Rank: Lieutenant**

 **Occupation; Spartan III Commando-Former Member of Beta Company**

 **Speciality: Assassination, Infiltration, Reconnaissance, Espionage, Commanding and Assault**

 **CQB Specialist, Uncanny Marksmanship, Hyper-Lethal Vector, YSS- Sabre Pilot, Classified, Classified, Classified**

 **Weapons Classification: M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, M90 Tactical Shotgun. M60 Magnum.**

 **Former Team: Cerberus (E-216)**

 **Current Team: Noble Team**

 **Former Ops: Classified**

 **Current Commander: Commander Carter-A259**

 **Commander before Noble Team: Classified**

 **Update Record? Yes. No.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! The long wait is over. I know I said again (damn I break too many promises.) Iv has been busy with my job, school and life. But as such, I decided to make this chapter longer and as a little late Christmas gift/ appeasement towards you all. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up in a few weeks. Thank You all.**

 **Btw one of you left a couple of reviews about Six life. First Six is age is not set in stone as 21. The official Wikia stated he's between conscripted at 4 (19 years old to 6 (21) years old.**

 **Another thing brought up. Yes, it says Six was pulled out of Beta Company Before Operation Torpedo meaning he would not have been involved. But on said Wikia I based it off this little part "Jorge-052 remarks "Didn't think anyone survived Pegasi, sir," upon seeing Noble Six for the first time, in reference to Operation: TORPEDO, a mission on Pegasi Delta which led to Beta Company's near-total annihilation. This line is not present in the final game, likely due to the fact that SPARTAN-B312 never took part in the operation, having been taken out of Beta Company directly after training. It is possible, though unlikely, that Jorge may have been making a joke."**

 **Plus I thought it give him that early sense of Lone Wolf persona to form, when everyone he trained with was mercilessly annihilated I felt it give Six that crack in his strong will, to make him shrink back into the quiet reserved soldier he was before Reach.**

" **A fine line separates a fighter from a warrior. One is motivated by reason, the other by purpose. One fights to live, the other lives to fight." Old Roman Saying incorporated into US MARSOC Teams**

* * *

 **May 15, 2010**

 **Tokonosu City, Japan**

 **15:00 Hours Z-Day -1**

Jason turns around and sees the girl still standing beside him. He glances down at Takashi who has a small revolver pointed at him. "Who the hell are you?" He asked in his most threatening tone.

Jason was about to respond when he immediately saw the girls eyes roll to the back of her head and was starting to lose balance and began to fall to the ground. Jason who had quicker reflexes managed to catch her in his arms as she loses consciousness.

"I uh.."

Takashi completely ignoring the mysterious Spartan yells out upon seeing Rei pass out and into the Spartans arms. Still holding the young female Six puts his hand out .

"Wait, hold on a second."

Takashi's grip on his revolver tightens and he narrows his eyes. "Fine."

Six nods before placing the young orange-brownish haired teen on the ground. He placed his pointer and middle finger on her neck checking her vitals. He then checked her over for any other wounds, satisfied he only noticed only a few bruises and scrapes that would heal, nothing serious.

Noticing Takashi pointing his revolver at Six he carefully moved his hands towards her body trying to show as best as he can that he's no threat and not making any threatening movements. He places 3 fingers; his middle and pointer under her chin feeling a certain spot in her neck. He gently curled his three fingers and pushed lightly.

Takashi watched with curiosity and caution wondering what he is doing. but was shocked when he saw what happened next.

Rei's eyes flashed open and she immediately tried to stand up but a firm hand was holding her. Rei averted her eyes to the left and saw a giant black polarized visor reflecting her own face back at her. She was about to scream and try break free but stopped at the next words spoken by the futuristic-looking Titan.

Six tried to place her back down reaching into his bag he grabbed a bottled water and pointed it at her. "Easy, easy. Take it slow ok? You passed out in shock. Don't stand up to fast. Your friend is right there."

Reis' head snapped towards Takashi and she broke into tears. "Takashi! Are you alright? Thank goodness."

Takashi still shocked managed to speak finally. "Yeah, I'm fine Rei. You're ok."

Six interrupted the conversation by pushing the bottle towards her and speaking with a tone of genuine concern. "Drink. You will need some water for you and to dehydrate."

Rei looked at Takashi and back at the large giant. She was afraid of him and she didn't trust him. But nonetheless, she nodded slowly before grabbing the bottle. She tipped the bottle back slowly and began to drink the cold water that soothed her.

She then gave him back the bottle and nodded a thank you. She looked up when the giant Spartan leaned forward and extended his hand out to her. She hesitated but grabbed it slowly and he hoisted her up like she weighed nothing.

Takashi still holding the revolver asked in the best threatening tone his terrified form could come up with. He had been fighting zombies for hours now and had killed many while still afraid of being bitten by one of them, it, however, did not equal the fear he felt right now as he took in the appearance of the guy who not only took out 5 armed thugs in a mere moments and with no struggle but suffered no damage whatsoever, it unnerved him.

Takashi took a step back as the large armored titan finally stood completely straight towering over both of them like a giant. He had never seen such a large man; he guessed he was a man considering robots like that would be preposterous and the figure definitely had a lot heavier and gruff voice like a male.

The Spartan put both hands in a surrender like-pose. "Relax kid I'm not here to hurt you or cause any harm. And I would appreciate it if you took the small handgun out of my face. Don't like guns being shoved in my face especially ones being held by an untrained individual." Replying now with a hint of annoyance.

Rei standing next to Takashi looked between the two. "Who are you?" She asked repeating the question.

Jason sighed. "Look. I'm here to help. My name is Lieutenant Noble Six. I mean you both no harm, I'm here to try and help. I'm a soldier."

Both of their eyes lit up at the mention of a soldier. Almost like relief in their eyes. Finally, someone who was trained for these situations. They were hesitant to even a soldier can't be trusted in this new world. Trusting people was harder for them especially considering not since around 3 A.M when they were attacked by the broken African-American wannabe gangster who was molesting and gripping Rei and threatening them both for gas. Takashi looked at Rei for a few moments almost like a mental conversation was going on between the two. Takashi closed his eyes before lowering his gun slightly.

"Ok. Nice to meet you Noble Six. My name is Takashi Komuro and this is my friend Rei Miyamoto. We are… err were students from Fujima Academy."

Six nodded. "Nice to meet you both. Yes I kinda figured you were from there, I recognized your uniforms as I just came from there."

Rei stood thinking for a few moments when it came to her and she realized. "...You! You were at the school. That means.. you were the one who helped us in the roof."

Takashi looked at Rei. "What are you talking about Rei? When did he save us."

Rei looked at Takashi and back at Six who had his arms folded. "Don't you see look at him. The gun he fired it was the exact same one… the exact same one that saved… Hizashi from the zombie biting him. If it wasn't for him he would be dead right now." Tears started rolling down her eyes.

Not caring about anything she ran up and wrapped her arms around Jason's waist. Hugging and burying her head inside his uncomfortable titanium chest. "Oh God, you saved him. *sobs I can't thank you enough for what you did. I can't. Thank you."

Jason stood back looking down at her and then back at Takashi then back down. He awkwardly placed his hand on her back. "Um.. you are welcome miss, no trouble at all.. really."

Rei nodded and backed away slowly standing near Takashi. Takashi seemed a bit more relaxed and trustworthy especially after that realization he stuck his hand out. "Sorry for the harsh greeting it's hard to trust people these days, world gone to shit I mean. I thank you for umm saving us and for saving Hizashi. You helped us."

Six looked down at the hand waiting to be shaken. He moved his arm forward and took it, shaking it lightly. "You're welcome Mr. Kumoro."

Takashi smiled. "Please, it's just Takashi. Makes me feel old if you say it like that haha."

Rei nodded and chipped in. "Same with me, just call me Rei." She said smiling.

Jason was surprised at the change in their hearts. He expected a knife pointed at his back for at least another few days. They seemed to have dropped their guard around him, not completely but enough. Had his saving real done so much?

Takashi still noticing his highly advanced armor looked at him with genuine hesitation. "You don't mind me asking. You have any idea why the dead started walking around eating each other?"

Six looking down at his bloodstained legs shook his head answering truthfully but not giving out any information about himself. "Afraid not. Been trying to figure that out myself. Same boat as you guys."

Both Reis and Takeshi's eyes raised at this. Not even this futuristic soldier knew what was going on.

"Damn. that's depressing. But not like it matters anyway anymore." Takashi said in frustration.

Ignoring that last comment he asked "are you both ok?"

Takashi nodded grabbing the bat off the ground. "Yes, no thanks to you. I don't really know how to repay the debt except asking if you want to come along. I know you must be busy with some sort of mission but we would be grateful if you came with us."

Takashi prepared himself for the expecting no that would drop and once again arise his level of fear. He expected it considering why would a soldier, one as especially strong as this one, hang out with a bunch of teenagers he probably had a mission to do. He was not expecting the words that came next.

"Sure I'll come." Were the words that came out of Jason's mouth. He didn't know why he said yes. It just came out. But Jason thinking on it now agreed he should help. He shouldn't leave another group of kids alone. He needs to help these kids, to be a beacon of hope for them While he believed those teens from before Nabou and his friends were safe something about these kids stuck something in him. He felt as though these kids needed his help and that destiny was going to through a lot of dangerous obstacles there way, it was ominous and strange but he felt it.

Takashi looked at Rei in shock before back at him, not expecting the answer he got. "Really? You mean it? Just like that? Well, I wasn't expecting that but wow thank you. Safer in numbers right?"

Jason nodded. "Is it just you two or?"

Rei shook her head. "No, we have another group from our school. 4 other students and our school nurse"

Takashi looked over at Rei. "Rei you are forgetting Naomi and Takuzo."

He then faced Six again. " We picked them up upon reaching the school bus in the parking lot. It was a close call as Takuzo nearly got bite if it wasn't for Hizashi. I dunno him. But he seems co-"

The words finally hit Six like a brick falling on his head. "Wait to hold up. You mentioned a kid by the name Takuzo. Does he have brown eyes and black hair? Sort of has a goofy grin and carries around a bat?"

Takashi raised his eyebrows but nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Question is how do you know him?"

Six finally sighing in relief also partially that he said yes as he gained info on Hayate's son. Jason doesn't know really why but he wants to help the Kids father. "I don't know him per say but I know his father.. or well met him. He asked me to try and see if he was safe when I went to your school. I searched everywhere even using school cameras and I couldn't find him. I guessed as much that he either escaped or became one of them."

"You knew his father? What did he do?"

Jason replied trying to keep it simple. "He was a soldier, a member of the JGSDF"

Takashi looks over at Rei again who was dead silenced, listening to the whole thing. He faced Jason again.

"Good thing you saved us then. We should probably get going probably isn't safe here."

Jason nods and grabs his weapons and bag he placed near Reis unconscious body a few moments ago. "Yeah, where were you guys heading?"

Takashi grabs the bat and swings it in the air a few times. He then stated "We were supposed to meet at the East Police Station around 7 P.M but at this stage, they most likely haven't arrived over there yet. Onbetsu Bridge seems like a safe bet now. We should probably head there. But it's too far to walk. Will take the whole night at this point."

Jason stands arms folded not beating around the bush immediately kicks up with a plan. Vehicles?"

Takashi walks over to the motorcycle still in its original position, unmoved. He places his hand feeling the wheels. He shook his head before declaring "Bikes fried. Wheels popped from the shells. This thing isn't going anywhere."

Rei looks behind her thinking for a moment. "Takashi there was a store that sold bicycles like a street behind us. If we salvage the fuel from the bike and use it in one of the fancy bikes they have there."

Takashi thought for a moment. "You're right Rei it might work now that I think about it."

Six replies. "Sounds like a plan then. Help me to move the bike someplace out of view so it doesn't get stolen. Let's make our march there and then siphon the gas from this bike into one of them."

Rei and Takashi nod and fall in line walking a few paces behind Six who was already trotting down the street fully alert scanning for any hidden surprises.

Walking down the street for a while now they kept towards the left side trying to be as unnoticeable as can be despite the almost 7-foot giant wearing titanium armor standing out like a nail on a board. Rei moved in closer next to Takashi whispered into Takeshi's ear.

"How you holding up?"

Takashi glanced over at his friend then back down. "Fine, I guess. I dunno really. Still wrapping my head around this outbreak. It scares me."

Rei sighed looking up at the sky noticing the red flames and large amounts of smoking covering the once blue sky. "Yeah, I feel you. Just a few days ago I was thinking about my year, about school, about post-secondary school. Then the dead start walking around."

Takashi nods. "Yeah, a real awakening call if you ask me. I hope it isn't this bad everywhere."

Rei stopped walking and stood. Her hands shaking. "Takashi…"

Takashi turns around and faced her. "Yeah, Rei?"

Rei still shaking response slowly. "Look Takashi I'm sorry how I treated you back at the school. Calling you names and completely only caring Hizashi when I should have been watching out for you too. I was scared and I shouldn't have been such a bitch to you."

Takashi smiles half-assed.

"It's ok, You're right though, you were kinda being a bitch."

Rei punches Takashi in the arm grinning. "Don't push it."

Takashi was about to retort when the sound of a body dropping stopped him. He looked over to the right and saw Noble Six had stabbed an infected in the head and pulled out his knife before flipping it expertly and stabbing another in the forehead. The armored titan signaled them to move up.

They quickly gained more speed and stood a few steps away from him as he leaned against the wall looking behind the corner noticing a large group of men looting a nearby grocery store.

He stood perfectly still with his finger resting on the trigger on his DMR. Ready to fire at a moments notice.

He watched the men leave in a loud but yet slow pace. He turns to the two companions and signals them to follow him up. He peeks his head out once more before he bolted across the street towards the large motorcycle store in front of him.

Ducking behind a car he noticed the two teens had followed and ducked beside him. _'Good they can follow orders.'_

He peers his head over the car not noticing any infected. Satisfied, he stands up and makes his way towards the door noticing the large fancy bikes locked in place and replaced with fake wheels.

Opening the doors he stood in gaze to a large circular main lobby topped with red and yellow accented walls topped with paintings and posters of various sports companies and motorcyclist.

Standing in front was a large front desk with papers, files and two computer monitors scattered all over the table like a tornado had blown through.

Next to the large counter was a flipped over chair with its legs currently lodged inside an infects chest as if someone had used force and stabbed the chair into the middle-aged man's infected chest. The infected now noticing the new trio started to growl in a low voice with its awkward stretched arms trying to reach for them but can't due to being stuck from the chair.

Walking in Jason started to scan the area slowly followed by Rei and Takashi who were walking close behind him.

Not noticing any dead, say except for the few stragglers who were lying dead in multiple positions Jason made his way towards a large group of fancy motorcycles on display of many vibrant and dark colours of different types like Dual Sports, Choppers, Cruisers, Supermoto Bikes and then finally landing his eyes on 5 large fancy sports modeled motorcycles all lined up in a row.

Jason Walked over grabbing one of the handles began to inspect it. Noticing the sleek design built for high speed and acceleration. Tracing his fingers on the brand new black onyx paint with large accented red stripes wrapping around the bike he noticed a few Japanese words in bright red right below the right Handlebar which translated to "Bamboo Co."

Jason spun around and faced the other two who were standing and admiring the store. Rei sucked in. "Man I lived here my whole life and not once have I been in this store. Wonder who the rich owner was."

Takashi shrugged. "Which one we pick?"

"Sports bikes. Unless you want to ride the old chopper there in the corner?"

Takashi shook his head.

"Good. The sports ones are padlocked. The manager's office on the second floor might have the keys."

Six walked over and grabbed the padlock and grabbed just pistol in the other hand before placing the barrel on the lock and fired, breaking it. He then walked over and Shot the second one. "No need."

Rei looked over at Takashi who shrugged. "We better move fast, that will have drawn in some of them."

Jason nodded and began pulling the chains off the bikes and moving them off the display stands and on the ground while Takashi and Rei went to the back to grab some new helmets as the last two were damaged during the fall.

He then moved to the large doors used to drive the bikes out that were next to the doors they came in through. He pulled the handle of the door and pulled it up letting the now dusk sunlight seep through the opening.

Jason went back and grabbed the bikes pushing them towards the entrance just as the teenage pair came back holding a black and red helmet. "We should go, some of them are already trying to get in from the back." Said Takashi as he placed his first leg on the foot pedal and swung his body unto the bike.

He then reached his hand out to Rei and she climbed on the bike wrapping her arms around his chest the pair turned around and faced Jason. "Hey, what's the holdup? You coming Noble Six?" Asked Takashi looking at him questioningly.

Jason looked down at the bike and then back at them. the problem wasn't him not being able to ride a motorcycle. He had done many civilian undercover missions and often used a motorcycle, although he most often drove the standard UNSC Warthog or the standard all-terrain vehicle, the Mongoose. The problem was the motorcycle might not be able to handle his weight considering he weighed half a ton with his armor on. He didn't want to reveal to them his true origins just yet.

Jason was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Takashi yelling at him. "Noble Six?! We gotta go, man, hop on the bike!"

Jason now noticing that infected began pouring into the store and was close to surrounding them soon. Jason immediately bolted and gave a powerful right hook to an infected jaw breaking it instantly and sending the infected backward before he grabbed his bag off the ground and ran towards the bike.

Placing his feet on the petal and his hands on the handlebars he then sat down on the bike. Feeling it sink exponentially, one could almost laugh at the awkward sounds the bike was making at his weight if it wasn't for the current predicament they were in. Jason closed his eyes and cursed it wouldn't break under his weight.

He revved the engine before accelerating out the store followed by Takashi and Rei as they sped away from the large group of infected too slow to follow.

 **Tokonosu City, Japan**

 **1700 Hours, Z-Day -1**

A short while had passed since the group had left and it had nearly become dusk as the sun was setting. A normally busy weekday filled with traffic had become eerily quiet, except for the sound of pink Sakura trees leaves blowing in the wind and the sound of two motorcycles roaring and racing down the city.

The motorcycle duo stopped on a long strip of a road under Onbetsu Bridge. The three occupants still sitting on their motorcycles looked at the bridge.

"It's the same here as well. The bridge is blocked. What should we do? Should we try a different bridge or something?" Rei looked at her companion sharing the bike.

"Damn it." Takashi cursed.

"No. I'm sure they are all the same. Probably every bridge is blocked. What's the point of policing if they don't block the bridges." He continued on.

"Oh," Rei said in sadness.

Takashi pulls out his cell phone and checks the time. "Damn it, we need to be at the east police station by seven."

"How?! That's a little easier said than done." Rei asked in an annoyed tone.

Takashi pauses for a moment. "Just give me a second, I'm thinking."

Six was watching the two argue when Dust came on the Comms. He reached for his helmet and pressed a button. "Go ahead, Dust"

"I've been monitoring multiple radio channels for the last while. Trying to get a handle on everything. The few remaining Japanese police forces and JGDF that still operational have set up roadblocks on the bridges. Bridges are beyond crowded at this point and people they are letting in is tight. No word if any Special Forces groups have hit Japan yet, my guess is they got their own problems to deal with."

"Damn, And it makes it a suicide mission if we head to those bridges now. The minute infection breaks out there it'd be total unadulterated chaos."

Six was about to continue speaking with Dust when he heard faint shots going out. What made it odd was the fact it wasn't gunshots but something else entirely. He reached for the M60 Magnum handgun holstered on his leg just in case.

Seems Rei heard it too as the shots became louder. "Gunshots?" She replied fearfully.

Jason shook his head. "No, definitely not. Gunshots have a louder bang, even if it was muffled. It's something else."

Realization struck Takashi who grabbed the handlebars and revved the engine and speed down the road followed by Jason who cursed muttering something about reckless kids before chasing after them.

 **Que (Ronin Album "Nice To Meet Me" By Zack Hemsey (one of my favourite artist of all time. His Rap always tells a story of life.**

They speed down a tunnel road and Takashi saw a large metal ramp he could use as a jump onto the bridge. He throttled the bike harder and increased speed before sending the duo soaring in the air and free falling for a few moments before landing hard on the bridge and sliding forward knocking over nearby zombies and sending sparks flying in all directions.

The bike finally skidded to a halt and Rei jumped off the bike Spinning In the air like an acrobat before descending down on a group of infected and swung her stick knocking them all down before rushing over and stabbing an infected male in the head.

Takashi managed to speed past a few of the infected before speeding towards a larger male with big glasses who was backing away slowly from some infected. He pulled the small revolver from his pocket and tossed the revolver spinning in the air before yelling "Haruno" who instantly grabbed it from a high before grinning like a madman and firing off a round at Takashi direction.

The bullet sped at a high velocity just narrowly missing Takeshi's neck and speeding past before making direct contact with a zombies head.

Just then a loud bang could be heard as the bike belonging to one Noble Six landed on the bridge hard. Six jumped off the bike and slung the DMR who he had earlier forgotten had a black rifle sling in his bag which he had clipped on and now had his rifle slung around his torso.

He unsheathed his knife and bolted forward stabbing an infected in the forehead and with his other hand grabbed another zombie by the neck and lifted it in the air. The walking corpse stretched his hands out as in to try and claw the armored Spartan.

Noble Six looked at the zombie with no emotion except cold professionalism before ruthlessly snapping its neck with his inhuman strength. He dropped the body on the ground before grabbing an infected who grabbed around his waist and tried biting into his chest. The sheer force of the bite on his titanium alloy send a few teeth flying out courtesy of the zombie.

He slammed both elbows down knocking out the bear-like grip the zombie had him currently in before grabbing said zombies arm and snapping and bending it in the other direction before kicking the zombie in the face sending his titanium toed boots into its face and sending brain matter and blood splattering everywhere. He then rammed his knee into another female zombies gut. Although the move did nothing to hurt or hinder the zombie it managed to make it bend over thanks to his brute force.

He then grabbed the zombies head with both hands and in a brutal and grotesque display violently pulled the decaying zombies head off, spinal cord included **(Mortal Kombat Sub-Zero Anyone?)** he grabbed the said dripping blood and brain matter spinal cord currently dangling by the bottom and with his other hand holding slightly above like a bat.

He Surged forward and raising his hands back with the head/spinal cord before sending all his might forward and whacking a zombie and caving his head in, sending the medium built zombie flying backward and destroying the top Whack-A-Mole record with the unorthodox bat.

An almost comical display had it not been so gory. He then moved to another and brought his spinal bat down on another zombies head crushing it and sending it falling down in a contorted position.

Hearing a scream he turned to look at his 9 O'clock where he says a large blonde female had fallen on top of another smaller petite pinkish haired female and were surrounded by four of them. Another female, one more athletic built than the other two sporting long vibrant purple hair holding a wooden sword rushed forward and attacked one of the infected taking it down, however, she'd still be too slow for the other three.

Glancing down he now noticed the head had fallen off and the spinal cord was snapped in half. He grunted and dropped the body part and bolted forward and pulled out his sidearm resting in his holster. He flipped the safety off and fired a single shot sending the 12.7 40mm round forward and punching through the zombie in the middle, perfect headshot between the eyes.

The rest of the group of teens minus Rei and Takashi had now noticed the presence of the Spartan thanks to his loud projectile but had been unable to move only watching as he in a display of expert close quarters skill and expert knife play slashed across a zombies neck deep enough that it hit bone before kicking another through the railing on the bridge letting hit lay bend over stuck.

Before he noticed the third one had lashed forward on the purple-haired teenager to fast for the normal eye to see. He threw his knife forward in a quick reaction barely missing the purple haired chicks cheek and lodged his knife into an infected mouth killing it. A body drop later and silence.

No one talked or moved a muscle. The only sound was the rustling of the leaves and the faint groaning of the one zombie still trapped in between the railings. Those who hadn't met Noble Six before stared at him with mouth gaping wide and eyes even wider all except Komuro who was enveloped in the new weapon he had in his hand and was currently flashing and waving it like a child who just got his favorite toy on Christmas.

A few moments later before Rei surged forward and yelled in relief "Hizashi!" Before wrapping her arms around the silver-haired kid's neck kissing him on the cheek before she rushed over and hugged the nurse's neck.

Sparking an equally If not more happy response from the blonde who yelled "Miyamoto! What a coincidant"

Before Reis face slide down and into the nurses big bust. She gave an annoyed look before correcting her, "that's what a coincidence."

Shizuka ignoring her also smiled at Takashi and said: "oh you to Kumoro."

Just as he was about to reply the pink haired chick with glasses replied. "What the hell is that thing?" Pointing to the towering giant currently cleaning the bits of flesh and matter of his large knife.

Everyone turned their attention back to the super soldier, a brief moment of normality and happiness gone.

Six caught off guard by everyone glancing at him was lost for words and not moving a muscle like a burglar being caught in the act, only trying to think of a logical response than "hulking super soldier trained to fight aliens" was saved by Rei who was standing next to Hizashi still frozen by Six's appearance.

"Oh, completely forgot. That's um... Lieutenant Noble Six. Some soldier spec ops guy that saved me and Takashi's life from some batshit crazy dudes with bats and guns. He then tagged along to come help us. He also knows your father Takuzo and oh he saved your life as well Hizashi back at the school on the roof." Directing the conversation at the two who both raised their eyebrows.

Before either one could respond a mix between a high pitched squeal and voice of a male just hitting puberty could be heard followed by the sounds of feet running towards them. A sound that could only be described by Six's Drill Sargent back at basic as 'the feral cry of a retarded Mexican Sasquatch' a term he never understood, but given the Sarge was from Earth it made sense.

The chubbier fellow finally arriving face to face with the Spartan stood in awe and amazement rather than fear before he began to blabber at superhuman speed, "Oh my! This is freakin Awesome! Your armor! it looks just like a video game, kinda like a robotic soldier armor like the Crysis game or Dead Space. But since you aren't a video game this means it's real life. Of course, it is you moron why wouldn't it be. Oh, I got off topic nice to meet you. My name is Kohta Haruno" he stuck his hand out to shake.

Not wanting to be impolite and not seeing the problem with it he stuck his hand out and shook it. Almost immediately regretting it. *gasp you have such tremendous strength for a man! I mean I assume, you don't carry the curvy frame of a female and you don't act like a robot or I don't think so… amazing, and your armor if never seen anything like it. It seems almost to be like titanium but that would be impossible cause then it would way like 500 pounds and that's not physically possible.. maybe light plating and your Special Forces...judging by your accent you sound Australian almost but I know the Australian SASR or the 2 Commandos doesn't have armor like that. Are you like SAS with new classified prototype armor like Crytek Mask the Irish ARW wears?Definitely not Seals or Delta Force with your armor color… and your guns, they don't seem the standards M4A1 Commando rifle of the US nor a Scar H/HK416 that most Special Forces use.. that handgun is the biggest one I ever have seen, like a mini hand cannon… is it Maybe Polish GROM with your face mask.. oh wait no I know it sorta reminds me of the Serbian Special Police mask, the CAJ that they wear that can stop a 357 magnum…but."

Haruno was suddenly knocked on the head by The pink haired kid and let out a loud howl of pain.

"Hey Sausage Rolls, lay off the guy, would you. He's probably tired and doesn't want to answer your questions. Names Saya Takagi genius of the group. Nurse with the big bust over there is Shizuka Marikawa, chick with purple hair is Saeko Busujima, gray hair over there is Hisashi Igou, last two I don't really know but are Takuzo Nobuhiko and Naomi Shishido ." Six sighed in relief after the frantic bombardment of questions and nodded to them all who stared at him still fearfully.

Haruno rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and laughed… "haha sorry about that."

He saluted to which Six instinctively saluted back causing more excitement to bubble in the already super eccentric Haruno who finally calmed down after being threatened by the pink haired teen.

Finally managing to get a word in Takuzo walked forward with a fearful Naomi clinging behind. "Really you know my father? Were you like colleagues or something?

Six still rubbing the back of his head despite wearing a helmet faced Takuzo. "Not really it was yesterday morning probably before the outbreak even hit your school that your father under the command of JSDF Captain had found me trying to find survivors. He then asked for my help in a joint operation to rescue an individual. Upon completion, he asked me to go to your school and try and rescue you saying he himself would have orders prohibiting the retrieval or family to which we landed here. "

Takuzo smiled clenching his fist. "Damn it. Sounds just like him. Well, as long as he is alright I thank you for helping him and us. Hearing you saved Hizashi meant you saved Me as he took out a few of those freaks before they could overcome me. So thank you." Naomi peeking her head out also nodded a thank you.

Hizashi also replied with a thank you before checking on Rei.

Just then the purple haired female with the sword walked over to Takashi. "So this means Tokonosu Bridge is also blocked?"

Takashi gave a sigh. "Yeah, there's no way out." He turned around and began moving the bike but stopped when the female teenager called out. "I have to confess, I'm really happy you made Kumoro." Hinting an underlying tone there that Takashi was unable to pick up but Rei did send the female a glare.

Takashi being the clueless one replied with a smile. "I'm really glad you are okay too." He was about to say another word when the pink haired chick cut him off And stood a few inches from him. "What about me?!" Asking in an annoyed tone.

Takashi scratches the back of his head and replied in a sheepish tone. "I'm glad you are ok too." He then faced the group who all stood close together now minus one Noble Six who retreated to the side. "All of you."

Six noticing a few lingering looks walked over and grabbed the bag he had dropped beside the bike. He placed his arms through the straps and put it on. He stopped and stared at the sky, the sun already setting revealing a beautiful orange and yellow colored sunset in front of him.

The peace was refreshing and strange to look at per his usual view of purple covenant ships and sky's dark eeriness mixed with massive flames protruding from the many UNSC ships filled with destroyed human lives. He then grabbed the bike and called out to the group who were still talking. "We should get moving. It isn't safe to be conversing on the bridge like this."

The group of teens stopped talking and looked at each other before nodding. They grabbed their stuff before they all walked towards the exit of the bridge followed by one Noble Six pushing his bike and trailing from behind.

 **Half Hour later**

Now below the bridge and near the water, the group stood in a small circle trying to figure out their next move while Noble Six was standing guard a few meters away on top of a car that had most likely rolled off the road and into the small strip of road near the water.

The purple haired schoolgirl he now identified as Saeko began to speak again. "Yeah, we decided to leave the school bus after the road was blocked."

Rei replies in a slightly angered tone staring out at the water. "Among other reasons." Referencing the vile and perverted Mr. Shido who tormented her. She was calmed slightly when Hizashi wrapped his arm around her in comfort.

Saeko continued on. "We haven't been able to cross the river as of yet."

The purple haired female with glasses respond from below and had crouched near the river to clean some of the blood from off her school shirt. "And it would be futile to think we could do it now. The water has risen so going farther upstream won't help."

Rei looked up at Hizashi who shrugged. Then maybe thought to look at the Spartan still surveying the area for hostiles. Seeing that he wasn't looking at her she faced Saeko. "What should we do then?"

It was time for the nonchalant school nurse Shizuoka to respond. Getting an idea like a light bulb above her head she clapped her hands. "I have a thought. It's been such a long stressful day. Why don't we call it quits for now?"

"C-Call it a day? And go where? Haruno responded.

Shizuka placer her pointer finger on her chin as to think. "Why yes. My friends flat is not too far away we can be there within a few minutes."

The pink haired teen tipped her glasses up before responding. "Your boyfriend's place?"

The blonde nurse eyes widened and her face turned red like a tomato. She began to shake her hands and head. "N-N- No-No of course not nothing like that. It's just my girlfriend's apartment. She's always working and traveling with her job so she lets me borrow the place and keep it clean from time to time."

Everyone was thinking about it minus one Haruno who began to picture the school nurse in a revealing maid outfit. His eyes began to widen and he chuckled weirdly wiping the blood from his nose. Takuzo turned to look at him with a 'wtf is your problem man?' expression.

Takuzo replies in an unsure tone. "Are you sure? While I know my dad will be ok I still have a little brother who is at home. I managed to call him earlier before the services became clogged and told him to stay at home and not let anyone in for any reason but should we check to see if some of our families are ok?"

the group began to think on it before a loud thud removed them from their thoughts and they glanced over to see the large Spartan had joined the group finally and stood firm with his arms folded rifle slung to his side and responded in his usual gruff tone. " would be impossible. At this stage still in the early stages of this pandemic, running around in the dark is a good way to get us killed. We have no idea how many of the infected are out there and if they are more active during the nighttime. We are all tired and running on fumes, we should get some rest and then search when there is daylight. What's the vicinity basic layout, is it safe and does it have a good vantage point of the surroundings?"

Takashi glanced up at the polarized mask surprised he managed to tune into the conversation while he was doing his work. The pink haired teen raised an eyebrow. Relieved to see someone else in the group was thinking intelligently.

 _"Good. Seems we got another brainer in the group. Seems he isn't as dumb as he looks with that armor. Honestly, how is he gonna expect to be small and quiet and not attract attention to ourselves with the big loaf rumbling like he is? Honestly, while he seems to be good at fighting I don't know why Takashi brought him along. We know nothing about this soldier, even Haruno the big fatty doesn't know what unit he's from. Idiot probably a grunt and doesn't know how to act tactically and survive properly."_

Unaware of the legendary status that was the Lone Wolf. A soldier that completed hundreds of high end and dangerous military operations and one of the highest kill confirmations in UNSC history next to the Legendary Spartan II, Master Chief.

She was brought out of her musings when the nurse began to speak she smiled at the Spartan with friendliness. "Oh yeah, it's a duplex standing along the river. There's also a convenience store nearby for the food we can grab. Oh and my girlfriend owns one of those cars that looks like a tank, the thing that drinks gas."

She said with her eyes closed smiling and waving her hands in the air emphasizing the big part which gave Haruno another nose bleed when her bust began to move up and down.

Six replied with a sigh. "You mean a Humvee" annoyed with the civilians lack of military knowledge of basic things. He did note in his mind that she must have quite the job to own an armored light transport vehicle like that.

She faced him and replied cheerfully. "That's the one!"

The pink haired teen responded wiping away some bits of flesh of her hair. "I couldn't care less about some hunk of junk as I prefer a shower right now. I don't think I've felt dirtier in my life." Running her hand through her long pink hair.

Haruno looking at her figure replied mouth agape slightly. "I couldn't agree more" Staring at her attractive figure.

He was then sent flying backward and landing on his face hard thanks to a well-placed kick from the pink haired teen. "And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Replying in an angry tone.

Everyone in the group chuckled softly except for Six who did not understand the quip. He expected it meant something dirty but ignored it thinking it irrelevant to the situation.

"I guess it sounds like a plan then," Takashi said grabbing the bat he let lean on the pillar of the bridge.

Walking back Takashi was leading in front, with Hizashi beside him keeping an eye out. Behind them was one Noble Six walking behind giving them room but stayed enough behind that he could at moments notice provide support to the other group behind him in a tactical choice. With his DMR aimed up, he checked the left and right sides with finesse and caution like he had done it a thousand times, which in truth was not far off.

Kohta followed closely with his revolver in hand like a puppy following his owner around watching his every move with awe and respect here and there trying to strike up a conversation about his armor, what unit he was from, what kinda missions he did, guns he used. While it would have annoyed most people Six was trained to keep his emotions in check, but even he was slightly annoyed but more so focused on the teen with a gun. He didn't exactly trust and feel safe for the other group members with the civilian teen to carry a firearm even if it was a small revolver, having seen first hand how civilians handle stress while carrying a loaded weapon he preferred himself being the only one.

Next was Takuzo still carrying his bat in his left hand and his right around Naomi who was still shaken up after the previous events leaving Saya, Rei, Shizuoka walking together and Saeko right behind them providing support in the back.

Saya walking cautiously still staring at the armored Spartan with her calculating eyes. Rei noticed Sayas gaze and looked at her before noticing what she was looking at. "Checking our the new guy?" She said quietly.

Saya gave an irritated look but nodded. "I don't know what Takashi was thinking bringing him along."

Rei looked back at the Spartan who was coordinating the movements of Takashi, Hisashi, and Kohta at the front like a natural born leader. She turned to face Saya again. "You don't trust him?"

The pink haired teen shook her head. "Not that I don't trust him. I don't really but I trust in this group in you guys and what you believe. It's I suspect he's hiding something."

Rei gave her friend a puzzling look. "Why you say that Takagi?"

Saya sighed but kept her voice down. "Well think about it Rei. A mysterious soldier wearing armor straight out of a science fiction movie lurking around the city. Where is his team?commanding officer? Shouldn't he be off with them trying to solve this shit instead of hanging out with a bunch of high school kids? Most guys with his level wouldn't even probably bother to help us with what's going on. Besides, No name was given to us except his weird code name or any other information. No patch of any country to identify him with. And he's for sure not with any Japanese Police or Defence Forces. No known insignias of any kind that I asked Fat Cakes over their for information on who doesn't even know where he's from or what unit. Complete mystery, a closed book. I haven't even seen him take off that weird helmet once since we met him and I doubt when he met you either."

Rei listening nodded which earned another annoyed look from the pink haired who usually figured out any puzzle or unsolved thing that came her way.

Saeko walking on the left joined the group of girls carrying her wooden sword on her side.

"Plus the way he fights. While I expected some form of close combat skill being a soldier and a member of those spec ops whatever guys. The skill and speed of his strikes with a knife of all things not even a proper blade was just unreal. The way he moved and killed effortlessly and with pit remorse is not easily obtained without decades of training or in the more illogical idea faced more close combat experiences than possible. But that be unlikely given our age of firearms. I'd say he's easily based on how he carries himself and speaks easily in his late thirties early forties. the body always alert and ready for the slightest enemy in contact. How he sliced and diced, cutting through them like a hot knife on butter and his cold merciless attitude. "

The other girls faced Saeko who began to let that sadistic malevolent side she keeps locked away began to leak into the open. She stared at Six with a mix of emotion, respect, envy, bloodlust, awe, and a sense of longing to face a worthy advisory as him. She took a few calm breaths remembering not to let that side out ever.

Shizuka on the right listening tentatively smiled and chuckled at their antics. "Don't you think you guys are overthinking the situation?"

Saya turned her attention to the nurse. "Oh come on Shizuka. You don't expect to trust this guy, do you? He's hiding something I know it."

Shizuka yawned before replying. "Why not? He seems like a good guy. Very quiet and reserved. But that's probably with the job. Only thing I see is a guy who's very alone… maybe not a good thing." Replying with a saddened tone.

Saya roller her eyes. "How could you know that? We know nothing about him, not even his name."

"And you expect him to just give his life story? Remember he's not a civilian like the rest of us. While we spent our lives in comfort and in the safety of a city he was out there fighting and risking his life in God knows whatever situations. He's a soldier and that's more the reason to give to trust him. Even if I know nothing about him. I'll trust my gut. And I'd cut him some slack, you guys." She said.

The other girls decided to drop it for now and walked in silence after that leaving one Noble Six hearing every word spoken and hitting him like hot serrated knives tearing him. During his Lone Wolf days, those words of distrust wouldn't have fazed him. But since Reach..

damn that place he thought. Brought nothing but misery and death. He shook it out of his head and walked forward.

 **May 15, 2010**

 **Duplex Apartment 11B, Tokonosu City, Japan**

The group of young teens and the two adults managed to finally make it to the large apartment. After clearing out the few infected thanks to Noble Six Takashi And Hizashi the group opened a gate before walking into tie building and up a flight of stairs into the large main room. The teens entered first and noticed the lavish and amazing wealth of the inside.

The two groups split off, the girls immediately hit the bathroom to shower led by one Shizuka and trailing Naomi who didn't want to leave Takuzo whole the boys began to explore the house eventually landing up into one big room with a closed lockers bolted shut.

 **A few Moments later**

Come on Takashi put your back into it. Aren't you supposed to be quite athletic? Like didn't you do soccer and baseball a few years back." Haruno pressured Takashi who had now been using all his strength on the crowbar lodged in between the door of the safe and trying to pry it open.

Hizashi leaning on the window frame chuckled. "You obviously don't know Takashi that well. He joined those to try and wheel in with the athletic girls. Ain't that right bro?"

Takashi standing upright glared at his longtime best friend. "Oh shut up! Was not true, I did it for a scholarship."

Hizashi raised an eyebrow before smiling wryly at him. "Oh really? I seem to recall you told me to help you get with the one girl, what was her name, Ayano or something? Didn't you also say athletic girls look hot in the school's volleyball uniform, accenting the curves? Mhmm?" Earning him a hard thrown pillow in the face.

Takuzo was currently sitting on top of the bed watching the two long friends banter.

Just then they heard the excited screams and yells of the girls in the bathroom. "Sounds like their having fun," Takashi replied with a hint of envy.

Haruno fumbling with the safe replied not taking his eyes off the locker. "You wanna go have a peek?" You know we're supposed to right?"

Takashi thinking about it for a slight second immediate shook his head. "I don't wanna die just yet. However, getting beaten to death by a bunch of hot naked girls doesn't seem so bad. Worse ways to die nowadays."

Haruno nodded not even really hearing what he was saying to fixated on the locker.

Takashi stretched his arms. "Dammit! I'm gonna be really pissed if there is nothing in here."

Haruno using a screwdriver began to fumble with the safe door. "There has to be, we found the ammunition so there has to be something."

The door moved open up more to reveal one

Noble Six walking in. The group noticed the new appearance and greater him. "Hey, Noble Six come join us, man,"

noticing the friendly greeting the Spartan nodded before walking in the room and past the group to lean on the wall that Hizashi was leaning on. He then responded. "What are you all up to?"

Haruno replied still excited at the prospect of finding ammunition and the fact that the amazing Noble Six was back. "Hey, Six. We found the safe in this room and been trying to pry it open. We managed to find some ammunition in the safe to the right." He tossed an unused round at the Spartan who caught it. "7.62x 51mm round" Six muttered earning a gleeful ya from the gun nerd.

"Alright, that should do it. Try again Takashi. Hizashi come help him out." The grey-haired kid smiled and walked over placing his hands on the crowbar he and Takashi began to push with all their might.

The door began to creak and crack before it gave away ripping open and letting the two duos fall straight on their face. Takuzo moved closer so that he was sitting right behind the two teens and Hizashi stood near the bed wanting to see what they found. Even Six was interested and moved to stand near Hizashi

"Gah damn it! That hurt" Takashi said rubbing his head as he got up and raised his eyebrows.

"Jackpot. Check a load of this Haruno. Haruno?"

Haruno with the speed even a Spartan would be jealous of jumped onto his feet and grabbed the first thing in the safe. He screamed happily " Ha Ha I knew it!"

Takashi moving out of the way slightly looked closer and noticed the vast arsenal of weapons. "So she lives here with a friend of hers, ain't that right? Who is she? Sarah Fucking Palen?"

Hizashi chuckled at the reference and Takuzo grinned.

Haruno having the time of his life grabbed a long black rifle from the closed and gasped before pulling the bolt. "Springfield M1A1 SuperMatch. Semi-Automatic. But the M14 Series Fully-Automatic is nothing but a waste of bullets anyway."

Takashi looked at him like he was a completely different person. "Woah chill out dude."

Hizashi waved him off. "Let the nerd revel in his natural habitat Takashi."

He ignored them both before grinning again. "I can fit 20 bullets thanks to the Magpul magazine, that's illegal in Japan." He began to chuckle maniacally as he dug deeper into the closed.

"SR-25-" he stopped and stared wide-eyed. "No you can't get that in Japan, so they just completely modified it to look like an AR-10B."

"ArmaLite AR-10 Battle Rifle. Air- cooled, gas operated rifle with a rotary locking mechanism and straight-line recoil. Built by Eugene Stoner in 1956 after the FAL Rifle model and the M1941 Johnson rifle. Most notably used during Portuguese Colonial Wars and Sudanese Civil War. Fires 700 rounds per minute and at a maximum effective range of 765 yards. Steel magazine topped with fiberglass handguard and pistol grip and an AR-10T Target Module. Some of the parts are also used from an SR-25 like the upper and lower recovers and the barrel assembly." Jason replied staring at it. Having seen one face to face that wasn't in a museum or on a Holopad.

The others stood there shocked but not as shocked as Haruno who starred in both awe and amazement. He began to appreciate him more and more. "Amazing. while I did expect along the lines from a member of Special Forces wow.. you really know your stuff."

"He is a soldier after all you know. Probably drilled into there head." Takuzo replies still staring at the deadly rifles.

While the other teens began talking to themselves Six smiled in his mask. While in reality during his early stages of training the Spartan III on Onyx were drilled with handful Earth military operations and events to apply battle knowledge and tactics. Keyword being only a handful. The students were only taught ones that would further greater their training and battle prowess. The history and information that didn't apply were discarded.

Even ancient tactics like ones of the New Zealand SASR, Apache Indians and Roman Legionary are still used by Spartans and UNSC alike. They were considered legends in the battlefield. The Spartans were trained to be tools, to be disposable commandos, to be weapons, not historians. The Portuguese Commandos were a famous group of deadly and stealthily group of highly trained soldiers within Portugal and as such knowledge was instilled in the Spartans.

He was removed from his thoughts when he heard Takuzo speak. "A Barnett Wildcat C5 Crossbow made in Britain."

Haruno glanced at Takashi before back at the Takuzo. While he didn't really know the kid he never expected this. "You know something about guns?" Takashi replied.

Takuzo shrugged. "Not a gun a crossbow remember. And yeah I know my way around guns because of my dads work but I use to train with bows and crossbows at a hunting range my dad had gone overseas to train some members of the GSG9 back in early 2005 and I got to learn how to hunt there with a bow."

Haruno whistled and even Six was impressed. "Glad we have your skill set." To which Takuzo replies "thank you."

"Hey What's this?" Takashi reaches in the back and grabs a smaller gun from the locker. Haruno gasp even louder. "Th-Th-That-That's am Ithaca M37 Riot Shotgun that the police use. It's a super sick shotgun. It played a big role during the Vietnam War." He exclaimed.

"I see.." he pumps the shotgun once before carelessly pointing the barrel at Haruno who stared at him fearfully and was about to respond when a lightning flash hand reached out and grabbed the shotgun from his hand and hit on top of his head with hard titanium gauntlet.

' _Jeez, I didn't even see his hand until he snatched it from Takeshi's grip. Damn he's got some reflex'_

Takashi glared and cursed at him. "Ow. What the hell? Why'd you done that for? Damn that's gonna leave a bruise." Rubbing the spot where Six hit him.

Six glared at him and spoke in the icy military tone. "Never ever point your gun or even have it close to being near a person's body you don't wish to kill. The same thing goes with having your finger on the trigger. Always have it near or above but never on. One wrong move and you may accidentally blow your comrade or friends head off."

He rested the shotgun on the bed and told the others to grab the ammo and put it on the bed. Hizashi passing Takashi Smacked him upside the head. "Nice going dipshit."

He smiled eyes closed but opened them to see Takashi slap him in the face with a pillow knocking him on the ground hard.

Just as Six was about to begin inspecting he heard a loud feminine scream of pleasure coming from down the hallway. The others sighed knowing already what's going on but Six was on high alert thinking something had gone wrong he bolted out the door with lightning fast speed and stopped trying to figure the sound.

Takashi glanced over at Hizashi who had an equally weird expression on his face. "Yo Six what's wrong man? Where are you going?

Six hearing the screams again turned back to face Takashi in the room. "The girls screaming. They must be in trouble." He replies before booting down the hallway. Mind on high alert not hearing Takashi call him back and tell him that it's nothing to worry about.

Six hearing the screams getting closer unholsters his sidearm before removing the safety and facing the door with steam plastered against the wall. Hearing Shizuoka yell "stop it. Help" he busted down the door and shattered it completely before busting in gun raised expecting them all in danger he, however, did not expect the scene in front of him.

All 5 girls were fully naked with Saya, Naomi, and Saeko with their backs towards him while Shizuka was in the tub with Rei behind her frantically grabbing her bust from behind. They all stared wide-eyed at him unable to speak a word. Mouth frozen.

Six having fought in hundreds of operations on dozens of different planets and faced more near-death experiences that most people would have even in multiple lifetimes can say he was completely out of his element and ill-prepared.. granted he never was one to know what went on in a civilian life much more so on a female teenager. Most of the interactions he ever had were with fellow squad members, commanding officers, fellow colleagues and the occasional one on one with an Elite before killing it.

He let the handgun drop to his side before he immediately turned his gaze.

"I uh….I… umm.. you see I thought you were in dan-" with his eyes turned away he didn't see the shampoo bottle come colliding with his helmet giving a loud thunk.

Before the high pitched screams of embarrassed females echoed through. They all covered their modest as best as they could face completely red but not from the sauna type bathed but by the invasion of privacy. Rei called out hiding behind Shizuka. "You idiot! Six what the hell are you doing in here?! Get out NOW! Trying to creep on us huh you creepy old man!"

Six still gawking and began moving towards the door. He stopped and turned around to begin apologizing. "Look I'm sorry I thought your life was in danger... I promise I didn't see anything-"

He narrowly missed another bottle of shampoo. "Out! NOW!"

Six retreated back to the group of males they noticed the shampoo liquid sliding down his dried blood stained chest piece. Takashi already knowing where this was going replied. "Six you ok bud? What happened?"

"Don't ask. Don't fucking ask." Six replies growling slightly. That seemed to back me down while Hizashi was laughing his ass off. "Hahaha"

Takashi thinking of what happened earlier smirked at him. "You shouldn't laugh Hisashi Six might have seen what none of us have. Might have even seen what Rei had packin."

Hizashi threw a pillow in his face and replied with a shut up. Six still standing at the door noticed in the corner of his HUD that his heart rate had spiked quite a bit and that he had a strange feeling he didn't really feel before. Was it disgust? No definitely not, shame? No, embarrassment? probably, but he's felt that before this was different.

He'd seen a woman naked before, many times both in the barracks showers and on undercover missions as an ONI agent or civilian so what was going on? 'Should ask Dust what's going on with my vitals. I know he told me some stuff was damaged with the armor nothing too serious or important but it feels like something else going on."

Haruno and Takashi began to load in rounds into the magazine while Six began doing an inventory check on how many bullets they had. While they asked him if he wanted to include that shotgun he always carries on his back but he told him it's a personal item he didn't want them using. In reality, he didn't want to tell him that the kickback from his shotgun was too strong for them to handle even the Hisashi who was one of the most athletic in the group.

There was a reason why not a lot of marines or ODST for that matter really used the M90 CAWS Tactical Shotgun. It's massive kickback and spread didn't exactly give it a reliable name, even for a shotgun. However for a Spartan who's knack for getting in close and personal and for many, a favorability the shotgun was among one of the most common picks.

Takashi began playing with the rounds which annoyed Haruno. "Kumoro will you help too, it's a pain in the ass to load these."

Takashi glanced over before sighing. Takuzo joined in as well and began to load them into the magazines. Takashi looked at Haruno. "Where did you even learn how to load these anyway? You practice with airsoft guns or something?"

Haruno faced him and grinned. "No way, with the real ones."

Takashi stopped putting them in and faced him shocked. Even Six still taking inventory turned and faced the kid. "No way, you've done this before?"

Haruno nodded. "When I was in America I was trained by this instructor who use to work for a private military company, BlackWater for a month, before that he was an Ex-Captain in The Unit or Delta Force as they are more commonly known."

Takuzo stared deadpanned. "Oh my gosh the class nerd is a card-carrying member of the NRA. I'm really glad we are on the same side."

Haruno was about to respond when he heard faint gunshots off in the distance.

Six instinctively reached out for his rifle before he stopped. He turned to Takashi. "Binoculars. Now." He said.

Takuzo tossed him the binoculars and he walked outside zooming in he began to notice a large number of infected were on the bridge and the few humans that were stupid enough to stand near got overwhelmed. Six shook his head before he noticed the news broadcast at the front. He turned to Takashi.

"Turn on the news. Think something is up."

Takashi did as he was told and grabbed the remote he then pressed a button and turned to the nearest news station. They all got closer to the TV. Six-handed the binoculars to Haruno and told him to watch the bridge as he got down on his knees to watch.

The cameraman currently had the camera facing an odd looking fellow standing behind barricades placed to keep rioters away. The man raised his fist in the air and shouted. "Don't tolerate the tyranny of the police department. We strongly condemn this biological weapon. And the violence that ensured because of the weapon created by our government. Join us and together we will stop the violent pandemic killings."

The news lady then started talking about how the group main goal was to condemn the spread of these pandemic killings and is the case of some biological weapon.

Takashi glared at the tv. "Are they serious?! What biological weapon? They know damn well no science can explain why the damned dead are walking around killing people."

Haruno still glancing through the binoculars replied "this is just some government propaganda. Wonder if the media-"

he stopped when he heard more gunshots and the camera focused on a large number of them. Six muttered coldly. Most civilians would have freaked or cried out at this but Six masked what best he could with anger but not enough to make him lose focus. It's how they coped with the scary shit they saw on a daily basis.

' _Damn idiots their protest is gonna be the death of them. Infected on one side of the bridge and police blockade on the other. They are completely boxed in.' Six thought._

The camera then focused back to the strange fellow who was egging on one of the police officers who began to speak but the camera could not catch his words because of all the commotion and yelling. Suddenly the officer pulled out his gun and shot the man point blank in the head before the tv cut to static.

"Holy shit. That was intense."

The room got quite as they all stared at the staticky tv. Takashi looked at the group of men. "We need to get the fuck outta here."

Hizashi turned the TV off. "Come on guys. Let's do something else that's depressing to look at."

Takashi was about to respond when two long arms snake their way around his neck before going down his chest and stopping near the lower part by one Takashi. Takashi glanced up to see Shizuka leaning her weight on him before kissing him on the cheek.

She pushed further but Takashi leaned away from her before he not thinking pushed his hands forward as to try and push her off him but ended up grabbing her breast which got a low moan from the nurse. He returned his hands as fast as he could back to his side before he muttered a sorry under his breath.

Haruno gasped on the verge of a nosebleed while Hizashi laughed at his longtime friends antics. "Quite the lady killer aren't you Takashi?"

Takashi glared icy daggers at Hizashi before he faced the blonde adult again. "Look lady this isn't the time or place."

The blond lady clearly exhausted and red-faced shook her head and gleefully smiled at Takashi before trying to sneak her hands down him again. Before she stopped and stared at Hiruno.

She looked at him before crawling towards him on the bed whispering "come here, you big boy." Before planting a kiss on his cheek sending the boy in a fit of movements and making his face beet red.

Takashi then told her to keep it down and go back downstairs with a chuckling Hizashi in the background and an awkward Takuzo who's never seen this side of the nurse before. She replied that she was staying right here before muttering something about being tired and passing out on the bed.

Takashi stared at her before glancing up at Hizashi who shrugged but still chuckling softly. "You wanna take her?"

Takashi shook his head and asked Haruno who was walking outside slowly before he stopped and muttered something about turtles. Takashi looked at Six expecting the professional soldier would be a much older man and as such had experience with stuff like that, oh how dead wrong he was. Six sighed before he grabbed the sleeping nurse with only her modesty being protected by a small towel.

He placed her on his back so that he was giving her a piggyback. Expecting now that she regained conscious could hold tight and let her be more comfortable he began to walk but didn't realize she made weird noises before falling backward slightly.

Six did the only thing he could to make sure she wouldn't fall. He grabbed her butt hoisting her up slightly which earned a low moan of pleasure again from the female and she leaned forward. "Oh, you're touching my butt you bad boy Six." She kissed his helmet visor before speaking again.

"You're naughty Noble Six. Ohoho you naughty man. Such a firm hold. So much muscle… oh, why don't you take all that armor off and let princess Shizuka see your handsome face? Just a peak and I'll give you a reward." She said snaking her arm over his chest but unable to feel much because of the different attachments. A few moments later exhaustion took over and she rested her head on his neck fast asleep.

Six again feeling that feeling was thankful his helmet was on as his face was slightly red. While he did have some time spending in the civilian life undercover and having to talk with woman it had been years since that had happened. He sighed when he noticed the others were laughing at what happened the last few minutes. He grunted before he made his way down the long flight of stairs. Hoping that the combined weight would not falter and send him tumbling down.

His thoughts were stopped when he saw Rei had come up and was staring at him in confusion unable to see his face because of the polarized visor then she noticed Shizuoka and her lack of clothing before she walked past him muttering "Pervy old man" and scoffing as she walked past, also still mostly mad about the bathtub scene earlier.

Six groaned trying to come up with an answer that he wasn't an old man and would ask what gave her that notion but sighed in defeat. What happened that would cause such disruption in Six's usual reserved calm demeanor. While it's true that being on Noble Team in the first time in years since his last team he trusted and cared about was killed reopened some of that softness that he had hardened over the years he didn't understand what he felt here.

Walking down the flight of stairs he was joined by Takashi who said he'd given Rei and Hizashi some privacy after Rei broke down and began crying over her parents. Six could sense that he and the Rei chick had a history and that something must have happened to create a wedge in their relationship.

Six nodded and carried Shizuka to the floor near the couches before he grabbed a blanket sitting on the couch and placed it over here noticing that she began to shiver from the cold air. He then turned around and noticed that Takashi had done the same to Saya who had some clothing on and tucked the blanket in keeping in the warmth. He saw Takuzo had taken the couch further to the right where blanket covered Naomi was sleeping fastly on his lap he nodded at the two and began caressing his girlfriend's cheek.

Six wanting to be alone for a while retreated to the balcony outside before he climbed on top of a large military-grade locker placed on its back to the side for some reason and leaned against the wall of the building closing his eyes to rest for a few moments.

Takashi noticing his weird behavior ignored it for the moment when his stomach began to growl. He walked over to the fridge not yet noticing Saeko and opened the door. He stared wide-eyed at all the food and whistles. This prompted a response from Saeko who said that late night snack would be ready soon and tomorrow's lunch.

Takashi smiled while he grabbed a juice box from the fridge. "Man I love girl apartments everything is so stacked-" he stopped when he saw what Saeko was wearing or lack of was not wearing. All she had on was an apron covering her chest and wearing a thong to cover her bits. Takashi stammered for a second causing her to look up from her cooking and to face him in confusion. Before she commented on her apparel causing him to stammer more.

Takashi deciding to leave her be walked back upstairs to see Hizashi laying on the bed with Rei resting her head on his chest fast asleep. He looked at his friend. "Hey, Takashi. How are you holding up man?"

Takashi glanced up at him. "As much as can be expected. Thanks, what about you?"

Hizashi sighed. "Same with me. Worlds went to shit and everything we knew gone in a day. It scared me. Look Takashi I know you don't wanna hear this especially now but if anything should happen to me. Look after Rei. This new world is going to only get worse from here and I need someone out there to protect her. Will you for me?"

Takashi clenching his teeth responded finally. "Yeah of course." He walked back downstairs still angry.

 **30 Minutes Later**

As the noise of the bridge began to die down Saeko decided to wake up Saya, Rei, Shizuoka, who had all fallen asleep a short while back and told them to come get some late dinner. Stating further that it might be a while until they get a home-cooked meal. Takuzo had decided to fall asleep on the couch but Naomi agreed to come join for dinner saying she was hungry.

After all of them gathered at the dinner table and the female members of the group put on some.. appropriate clothing as to their undergarments much to Kohtas disappointment.

Naomi and Rei both wearing shorts and Shirts that belonged to Shizuka's girlfriend. Bit big and bulky on them but did its purpose. Grabbed a few extra chairs to put on the large dinner table before grabbing knives, forks, napkins, glasses and plates and setting them down. Shizuka who managed to helped Sakeo grab the food from the kitchen and place it on the large dinner table.

Beef Stew with vegetables, toasted bread with pork and marinated sauce and rice balls. Everyone's mouth watered at the delicious meal. They sat down and waited for Shizuoka who brought two bottles of champagnes. While the others were hesitant about drinking underage. Saeko reassures them that due to the circumstance blowing off a little steam was ok, "Not like it's the end of the world" she replied.

Sakeo grabbed a bottle uncorked it watching it sizzle foam before she began pouring the cold liquid into everyone's glasses. She then sat at the front with the order Shizuka at the head of the table. Saeko, Naomi, and Takashi on the right while Rei, Hizashi, Saya And Kohta sat on the left.

They all thanked Saeko before they started grabbing food from the middle of the table and began to take bites. Kohta eyes widened. "Wow, this is amazing! You can really cook Saeko."

The others nodded and Saeko blushed smiling before taking a bite of a rice ball.

Rei looked around before looking at Takashi. "Hey, where's the soldier guy? Haven't seen him. Does he want to come join us?"

Takashi glanced around and noticed he wasn't on the floor. "I didn't ask. After you guys all went to sleep I stayed in here. Six went outside to the balcony to be alone probably and I guess hasn't been back yet." A few confused faces went around.

Shizuka's face turned into concern. "Should we go check on him?"

Takashi nodded before he pushed his chair back and stood up before walking over and grabbing the curtains he moved them to the left letting the moonlight enter the already lit apartment room and letting everyone at the table see him clear as day. Staring in front of him was the big armored super soldier sitting down on a pile of crates leaned against the wall dead silent with his helmet titled up gazing at the sky.

Takashi glanced back at them who were taking bites from the food staring at Six. He sighed before opening the door letting the cold night air enter in before walking over to greet the Spartan.

 **Moments Before**

 **Noble Six POV**

I leaned against the wall of the building while sitting down on the military locker stared out at the city rifle resting my rifle on my lap ready to be pulled at a moments notice. I began to overlook the city noticing a few burning buildings showing signs of earlier life, few human stragglers running around the streets and uncountable amounts of undead infected aimlessly wandering the streets looking for their next meal. I grimaced when I could hear the faint screams of a human being torn apart by a group of infected a few blocks away.

Trying to attention on something less horrific I turned my attention to the moonlight sky. Noticing the large full moon reflecting its hazy skylines and the small amounts of bright yellow stars shining in the midnight sky. An almost beautiful sight had it not been for the epidemic slowly and gradually getting worse every minute.

I heard faint chuckles inside and only turned my head to the left slightly keeping the rest of my body perfectly still. I saw the group of teenagers all sitting at the table laughing and eating the various foods on the table, a sense of normality while in the company of friends. Trying to enjoy the dwindling amounts of humanity and hope they had after the events of the last few days. Before the dead started walking all they had to worry about was petty ordinary mundane things about school, job, education, family. Now the world literally ending slowly and the new thoughts of how does one stay alive. Seemed like a lifetime ago.

I sat coldly, reminiscing about how I lived my whole life in survival. It was practically a book I wrote. From surviving the boot camp at a young 6 years old. To Operation Torpedo being one of the only survivors and having dozens of kids I trained and lived with get slaughtered. With the change in Fireteam Cerberus and then all of them being KIA to a different change in years of solo work burying all emotion Into the very depths of my mind. A soldier with no conscious and emotion. Get the main objective, get in and get the mission done, get out was the motto for many years. A cold ruthless killer plagued by operations unable to cope with the guilt and pain. To joining Noble Team and having that hard exterior I worked so hard to harden, break away like glass.

I sat back listening to them laugh and have fun, Saya's words pounding in the back of my mind again. 'Where's his team? Commanding officer' words echoing in his mind words dripping with the hint of guilt and remorse.

Causing old wounds to resurface I looked down and reached into armor and pulled out the long list of dog tags that I haven't seen in ages m hanging around my neck. belonging to my former friends and brothers, Fireteam Cerberus; Samuel, Tarkov, Gabriel, Sean,Buck and Noble Team; Jorge, Kat, Emilee, and a close friend from boot camp Alexi one of his first friends who was killed in my arms by an Zealot Elite; cut in half, never even had time to bury her body having to leave it behind.

Men and women I served with, my only family, all dead rotting in the ground. I rubbed my fingers on the tags feeling as though the friends were apart of me and lived in my heart. I closed my eyes. Flashbacks of firefights, screams, blood, and gunfire booming into my mind like the rounds of cannon fire.

Now being alone not disturbed by anyone I let my thoughts begin to take over. "Where is his team?" Words pounding in my mind. "Damn it" I cursed loudly. Punching the locker with enough force to leave a dent. ' _Why am I thinking of them now. Is it being around these kids, their interactions reminding me of my old team? Damn it. I buried them a long time ago in the bedrock of my mind. I knew long ago it would drive me insane if I frequently thought of the men and woman who I served with who lost their lives in the line of duty. They were soldiers, they had a job to do and they did it to the bitter end. That's how their lives worked disposable soldiers only thought of as a rank. Or how I once used to think before Reach.'_

I clenched my fist. "Reach" I muttered voice with anger and frustration. The place where the Lone Wolf reputation was slowly etched away and replaced with someone who felt again. Who had hopes, dreams, feelings of companionship and sense of purpose again? Where I felt I belonged again to a team that welcomed me as time grew on. Brothers in arms fighting for a war to end all wars, one I didn't think my actions mattered in the long run. I considered myself a cog in a much larger machine. My efforts working day and night to keep the machine from falling apart even when other parts began to falter I stayed till the end.

I grabbed an empty bullet casing and tossed it over the railing hearing it clang on the ground floor below. I sighed before looking up at the sky. ' _Life sure had a sense of humor. Reach one of Earth's most valuable planets found out by the Covenant. Most likely even the location of Earth. Every man woman and child that still alive working to the bone to keep it safe. And I'm sitting here with my thumb up my ass wondering what the hell I'm doing here. Fuck I'm completely in the dark, I don't know what I'm doing here. No mission objective, no UNSC Personal or commands from HQ ordering me. No one to tell me what the hell I'm doing here. Is this where I die? Surviving orbital falls from space onto solid ground, battles with Elites, Brutes, Hunters in close combat, hellish gunfire and explosions echoing in the background only to be eaten by some mutated freak of nature or die in a world and age I'm not even from? Damn couldn't let me die the death I wanted huh?'_

I sighed shaking my head before looking down at my battle-scarred rifle. Small chips of paint scratched away from many a battle with the standard serial number in the bottom. Just then I turned alert, hand near my gun but removed it when I saw who entered standing in front of me. Takashi "Hey Six" he replied in a friendly tone.

Takashi standing there looking at Six not noticing the brooding he was currently doing greeted him with a hi. Six turned and faced him before nodding a hello back.

Takashi scratching his head smiled before speaking. "Hey, Six the others and I just got down at the dinner table. We are all eating and just trying to enjoy a normal dinner with friends. Was wondering if you wanna come join us, you must be hungry after today."

Six with his helmet on and visor polarized not letting Takashi see his face shook his head surprising Takashi. "Thanks for the offer Takashi but I'd rather be alone for a bit."

Takashi gave a face of concern. Despite him not knowing the soldier very long time he liked the guy even with all his secrets and he thought of him as a member of the group. "You sure?" He replied eyeing him.

Six turned his eyes directly at Takashi before responding clearly. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm not hungry at the moment. You guys enjoy your dinner. I'll keep watch over here."

Takashi nodded understanding his request to be alone. He turned around and walked to the door before stopping. "Ok. The door is open if you want to come join us. I know we all haven't been the most friendly and opening towards you. But we are all struggling to come to terms with this. I know some of us including me consider you a valued member of the group. A friend as well."

He states before walking and closing the door leaving one Noble Six thinking on what he said.

Takashi walked back to the table joining the others who each had a half a plate of food finished or a second plate for others. Shizuka noticing the new presence looked at Takashi. "So any luck? Is our soldier guy coming to join us?"

A few heads glanced over at Takashi for the hoping yes. A chance to calm their fearful and desperate states, to tell them that everything was going to be ok. Kohta was more disappointed hoping to ask the soldier more questions about his military career. Saya could care less about what he did or didn't do. She still hadn't warmed up to him.

Takashi shook his head sending a few sighs going around the table. "No. Six wanted to be alone I guess. Said he wasn't hungry."

Saya scoffed with an irritated tick forming above her eyebrow. "Which is bullshit if you ask me. The tough guy acts not wanting to socialize in a group. Even if he is an old man or not. It's all a facade. He's hungry I know it."

Kohta stared at her with sadness. "Don't have to be so harsh about it Takagi. Six is probably tired and having a tough time like the rest of us. Besides some of it may be true. The guys got incredible stamina and resilience."

Saya rolled her eyes. "You're really stupid Haruno. Course' he's hungry. I haven't seen him eat anything since the bridge and that was hours ago. Probably hasn't even eaten anything before that being without a team or lack of command that he could report to. Trying to act like some Lone Wolf and not converse with a group. That's fine by me. Fewer mouths to feed."

Rei noticed that there was more to this tried to ease the situation. "Maybe He is hungry or he's not Saya. Point is we should respect his boundaries." She turned to Takashi. "Did you notice anything about him while he was out there?"

Takashi shook his head in confusion which earned a sad smile from Rei. "I figured as much ever since he got here I seen him subtly glance at the group when we are all talking and having fun. To most, it seems nothing out of the ordinary, but even with his mask, I could see it clear as day. A sense of sadness and longing I could feel from him. And that maybe what he's feeling now."

Letting the information sink into the group she turned to face one Noble Six still sitting dead quiet outside but did something that sparked the attention of everyone in the room.

Noble Six reached with both hands towards his helmet and placed them on the side of his helmet before a small hissing noise and the black and whitish-gray helmet popped off and was placed next to the armored Spartans leg.

Allowing a full view of the young soldiers hardened battle-scarred face, who stood to stare at the sky again as if the calm peaceful sky would vanish and replace with something darker.

Everyone stared wide-eyed from their dinner table seeing the Spartan young features, the long spiky black hair, hardened jawline, scars of various shapes and sizes plastered on his face but not enough to take away from the attractive face only heightening that aura of mystery. They stared through the window that Takashi left cleared from the curtain.

Takashi muttered. "Holy shit. He's so young. I expected he'd be a soldier you know in his late thirties or something."

Rei nodded still remembering all the old man comments she made earlier. "He's definitely not Japanese. He looks a lot more European."

While everyone was staring and admiring his features Tagaki stared for a different reason rather than gawk and faun like the rest she gave a calculating stare and noticed his off demeanor.

While it's true she could see he was sad and conflicted. She could also see other emotion all over his face. Guilt, pain, remorse and doubt. A weird mix of emotions she'd see in his eyes and speaking of those eyes. She was uneasy about them. A cold lifeless feeling about them. While she had no doubt it could shed some warmth and comfort what unease her was that it looked like the eyes of someone who'd seen enough death to last several lifetimes, ones she'd seen on countless documentaries interviewing WW2 vets who faced hundreds of hellish battles but only in years of battle.

Six only looked a few years older than her and the others, which left her with a gaping thought. _'What kind of soldier was he with his age that he had such a level of pain and sadness. What kind of missions did he do?'_

Unaware how truly his pain would really go.

Rei noticing her friends long stare smirked before nudging her away from her thoughts. Saya looked at Rei with an annoyed expression. "Say, Saya. You've been staring at him for quite a long time. Don't tell me you got a crush on him or anything."

Sayas cheeks turned red like a tomato and she nearly fell out of her seat. "W-Wh-What?" Is all she managed to say.

Shizuka nodded and smiled. "I say. Man, Rei is right. You're almost 18 Takagi and from his age, he doesn't look any bit over 25. But damn now that I can see him without the helmet. He is cute though. That jawline though… I mean In that brooding hardened reserved kinda way. I expected an older fellow much too old for my taste. But with his athletic built I felt and his looks. Had I known this is how he looked I would have let him peek all he wanted to me in the bath. And better fast at that. If we met with my own friend Rika she's for sure have an eye out for someone as well trained as him. "

The other females in the room faces went red as well remembering the scene in the bathroom. And with the revelation of Six's true identity. Well, let's just say a few lewd thoughts went around the room. Rei although in a complicated relationship being together with Hizashi and still having feelings for Takashi could appreciate a fine specimen like him.

With the females staring and checking him out leaving the rest of the males sending glares and feeling envious. Saya spoke up. "Course you would being the perverted school nurse you are. Bet you wouldn't mind getting down with him. But no the reason I stared was not that of that. Because of how he gave this sad and guilty aura about him. It was almost pitiful to look at."

The others raised their eyebrows before they looked at him more closely. Naomi nodded. "He does look sad now that I think about it. Maybe it has something to do with his team?"

Saya shrugged and said maybe. Hizashi listening to the whole conversation decided to change to something less gloomy. "So. What your saying is you do like him?" Responding in a tone with a hint of mirth.

Everyone laughed and Saya narrowed her eyes before throwing a piece of mushroom st Hisashi's face.

Six still staring out at the sky smiled warmly upon hearing the conversation about his looks had gone down for the last little while. It was a refreshing feeling that the fear or ridicule he used to face in the presence of UNSC personnel.

Six ran his hand against the side of his face noticing the full beard he had grown, a breaking of regulation in the rulebook. Although standards regulation was any and all personnel had to have short hair and be cleanly shaven a select few were given grace. Those few being Tier 1 Special Forces like ODST or Spartans that had to blend in with local groups or not stand out, being hard for a Spartan but size wasn't everything. However, those only apply to said environments where the large facial feature was common.

Although who could blame him in the last few months Earth was about to lose one of its biggest and most important military and research stations in the UNSC fleet. A clean look was the least on everyone's mind.

Six was about to get up and go and join the group of kids before a peep went up in his helmet.

He reached out and grabbed the Mjolnir Helmet and flipped it upside before pressing a button on his helmet allowing Dust to relay his message on comms.

"Hey, Six heads up mate. I have been monitoring comms for the last while you had your brooding Shakespearean Episode. Might wanna lay low for a while. I count 8 enemy tangos half a click from your position. Probably another group of looters and bandits. Also a large group of infected just a few streets to the left. My guess, it's gonna be FUBAR when those two groups clash and converge on top of each other. Calculating the time of 25 minutes 13 seconds and 23 milliseconds In counting approaching from the northeast."

Six stood up and jogged over to the other end of the balcony. With his rifle slung over his chest he grabbed the binoculars and scanned the arisen for the troubling group. Sure enough, he counted 6 armed guys and two girls. 5 of them armed with guns most likely looted from police and SDF alike the rest armed with bats and knives.

An easy task to get rid of had Six been alone but between one of the teens getting caught in the crossfire, the tight cramped location and the large horde that would overrun the building he knew it be a fool's errand.

His hand reached down to his holster located on his leg when he heard a gunshot as he tipped to the edge, hand still resting on his holster. He peers down below to see a young man with a double-barreled shotgun firing wildly down below laughing like a madman.

Six shook his head and muttered idiot in frustration. He knew those shots would start bringing in more and more of the undead and was about to take action by taking out the madman before he brought further danger to his step when out of nowhere an infected a grabbed the man from the side before taking a large bite in the man's neck. He let out a blood-curdling scream before being dragged down by a few more.

Six sighed in disgust before turning around and beginning to walk to his spot. Just then Takashi, Kohta, Saeko, and Takuzo who was now awake opened the door to the balcony and walked in. "What the hell were all those gunshots?" Asked Takashi.

Six grunted before handing the binoculars over to him. "Take a look below." He ordered.

Takashi walked over to the ledge before he placed the binoculars on his eyes and scanned below. He gazed to the right where he saw an older man near a vending machine getting chomped on by another group of infected. "Dammit. It's worse. It's getting much worse." Muttered Saeko hearing the screams even from up here.

Takashi watching through the binoculars gripped them harder almost turning his knuckles white. Finally, in frustration and anger, he gave back the binoculars to Saeko before saying. "Damn it! That's it! I can't stand it."

Kohta began to protest calling his name but Takashi cut him off. "Yeah, What?" He replied almost yelling.

Kohta closed his eyes and paused for a moment before opening and speaking again. "You shoot them and then what?"

Takashi stopped and turned around facing Haruno. "Isn't it obvious? I'll shoot them and-"

Saeko narrowed her eyes and reprimanded Takashi.

"What happened, did you forget? They react to every little sound." She said walking back inside, still lacking clothing and only wearing the apron and her underwear she sends Kohta almost in another fit of nosebleed because of it.

Saeko opened the door and began to explain the situation to the rest of the group who were inside cleaning the dishes followed by Takashi who began to speak to Saeko about wanting to help but shut down again by Saeko who saying not everyone can be saved and that it be important to look after the group first before anyone else before handing back the binoculars to Takashi and telling Rei to turn the lights off to minimize the safety risk.

Takashi heart sank a little and he walked back to join Kohta still armed with his Ar-10 Battle Rifle leaned against the ledge with the rifle cradled in his arms with Takuzo and Six standing side by side. They turned to face Takashi who walked back in before grabbing the binoculars and looking through them. Six remembering what Dust said earlier was about to speak up when Takashi interrupted him. "Hey, you guys? Take a look at this."

"What it is it?" Takuzo replied.

"It's a little girl and I'm guessing her father running down the street. They just entered the front of some house and the father is knocking on it loudly."

Six grabbed the rifle around his chest and adjusted the scope before he aimed his rifle down to see what was going on. Sure enough, he noticed a small little girl around 6 years old with pink Sakura hair and an older male with blonde hair carrying a wrench who was making a racket knocking on the door.

Six couldn't hear him but judging from the knocking he was asking whoever was inside the house to let them in.

Six turned his rifle scope to try and find either the group of men and or a large horde of zombies that should have converged on this street. He noticed indeed the large horde was only a street away but no sign of the group of armed men he was more worried about. Zombies in a group were indeed dangerous even to him. But survivors, humans were 100% worse. While zombies were slow, dumb, predictable humans were violent, unpredictable and resourceful.

He turned his attention back to the group when he heard Takashi mutter in disgust and he too starred in anger when he saw what happened. The father had died to try to protect his girl and used all his strength to get his daughter to safety but the people on the house stabbed him out of fear and not wanting to draw in infected.

The father dropped on the ground and spoke to the girl for a few seconds before succumbing to his wounds. The pink haired child began to cry loudly over the traffic death of her father drawing in infected.

Kohta not being able to take any more of it pulled back the slide of his rifle before flipping off the safety and leaning into the rifle. He took aim before gently squeezing the trigger sending a large round exploding out of the barrel and punching a hole through the zombies head closest to the girl. "Rock and roll" he commented under his breath.

He took aim again before drilling two more zombies closest to the little girl. "Booyah! Come get some more you ugly bastards!"

Takashi smiling at his good friend's heart of wanting to protect an innocent child. "Hey Haruno? I thought you said we shouldn't fire, to attract any noise to ourselves."

"But It's a little girl we're talking about!" He yelled back causing Takashi to smile.

Six knowing those few shots would only buy a few moments immediately kicked back into his soldier mindset. "Takashi I want you to arm up! Get the bike and bring it over there. I'll pop a red smoke when I want you to come. Until then sit back and wait by the gate." He then turned to Takuzo.

"Takuzo." The man stood forward upon his name being called. "I trust your judgment about you with the crossbow. I want you to keep the Crossbow as your weapon of choice. I'd prefer it in the hands of a trained individual. I want you to gather everyone else up and get in the Humvee. This place is about to become overrun. I cannot stress this enough but I want you and everyone else to grab as much stuff as you can. Should the situation get worse we will need every bit of resource. Even toilet paper will become a currency. All of the Food, and Medicine and medical kits, clothing, toolkit, weapons, survival gear, maps, heating, and lamps. Better to horde than lack anything. Go now." Takuzo nodded before he with haste opened up the door and relayed the message to the others.

He then turned to Kohta with his rifle still resting on the ledge. "Haruno I got an important job for you. You will provide sniper overwatch. Be my eyes from above. Anyone gets to close you blast em." Declared Six.

Kohta nodded before responding. "Wait what are you gonna do then?"

Six tosses his military bag at Takashi who caught it before he grabbed his helmet he left on the locker before going to the edge of the railing. Much to the shock of the other two, he stood on the ledge before he turned back.

"Gotta go save a little girl." He then turned and faced Kohta. "By the way Haruno. Any of those bullets hit or even so close to land near me. I'll break every bone in your body." He replied dryly before placing the helmet on and jumping off the ledge and sliding against the metal bars covering the window of the third floor and jumping down the three-story duplex onto solid concrete, feet that would have surely caused some spraining or a broken leg left the Spartan unfazed who bolted down the street.

Takashi still staring shocked muttered the only thing that fake to mind. "Damn what a badass." Before he too went to do what he was ordered.

 **(Insert "Born Ready" 00:05 By Zayde Wolf or really any song with some badass soundtrack to it)**

Six bolted across the street before he (Spartan Kicked) a zombie into a wall sending the undead creatures brain splattered against the wall. He then pulled back the slide on his rifle hearing the satisfying click before he smirked. Now in his natural habitat and trained to do what he was born ready to do, to eliminate threats.

He then rammed the butt end of his rifle into a zombie that got to close hearing the sickening crunch of the zombie's nose before ramming into again sending the zombies nasal cavity lodged strain into the zombie's brain killing it.

He walked slowly to the large group of infected all shoving and pushing to get inside of the gates and onto the front lawn. Slowing the beats of his heart he charged forward with his rifle aimed and began to fire shot after shot drilling infected left and right.

He ducked under a zombies lunge before he turned swiftly to the right and splattered a zombies brain against the pavement with a well-aimed shot. He then elbowed another zombie in the face breaking its nose as well and sending it backward. Before he took a crouch and fired 5 times.

Each bullet finding its mark in the form of a zombies forehead dropping them. He turned to see a larger zombie had lunged at him. Before he could react a bullet zoomed by and drilled the zombie in the cheek killing it. He turned to look at Haruno and gave him a thumbs up before he sends another round punching in the back of a zombies skull.

Noticing it became more cramped he let go of his rifle letting it sling back to his chest before he charged forward and send a right hook into a zombies jaw. The force of the punch broke the zombie's jaw instantly and the Spartan kneed the zombie in the face knocking all its teeth out. He then grabbed a zombie from beside who tried to lunge at him with its one arm before he wrapped his arms around the zombie's neck and snapped it. Dropping the semi lifeless corpse he then sends his hand forward through a zombies head before pulling it out violently, hand covered in brain matter.

Six was grabbed from behind by a female zombie wearing a green long shirt and skirt. He elbowed the zombie in the gut before he grabbed the zombies leg and twisted it before bringing it down in a weird ankle snapping it completely. He then flipped off the ground before kicking the zombie hard on the face sending his titanium boot smashing hard against the zombies face.

Turning around he pulled out his large knife and his pistol in the other before he charged forward not bothering by the small amounts of zombies. Anyone that got to close was quickly silenced by Kohta who provided sniper support. Six popped a couple shots of his handgun drilling three more zombies before he stabbed another one that got close enough.

Noticing the large group that huddled by the gate he threw his knife at one of the zombies who was about to bite the crying girl. The knife soured with amazing skill and speed across the gate into a zombies head.

Six then pulled a grenade from his pouch, cooking it for a few seconds he threw it at the group of zombies. The grenade bounced off one of their heads before rolling on the ground for a few moments before exploding. Sending body parts and flesh flying everywhere.

Six then vaulted over the fence and in a swift motion aimed his handgun at two more zombies punching through both of them that stood a few feet from the little girl before he pulled a fresh magazine from his pouch and popped it into the M6 Magnum.

Six noticed that more had gotten in through the opened gate. He bolted towards a bike leaning against the wall, grabbing it he put it in front of him before he charged forward bulldozing through them like a bowling ball through bowling pins. He pushed a zombie back that got to close and watched it satisfied get its head blown off by Kohta. He grabbed both gates and slammed them together before he grabbed a chain lying on the grass and fastened them together.

Six turned to the screams of the little girl yelling out for her parents. But his attention was more focused on the zombie standing a few inches away from her. Six grabbed the knife still lodged in the zombie from before and charged forward at the zombie about to bite the girl.

"Please! Mommy! Daddy! Come get me! I just wanna go home." She closed her eyes and screamed "NOOO-" but the attack never came. She opened her eyes to the onyx and stormy gray colored Spartan had stabbed the zombie in through the head out through the throat before pulling the blade out and kicking it to the side.

The girl's eyes widened at her new savior's attire and she was about to scream and cry again when Six crouched and sat near her. "Hey hey hey.. shhh it's ok you don't need to cry. You're safe now little one."

He reached out his hand but the girl backed away slowly. "No, I don't believe you! You are like those big monsters!" She was on the verge of crying again when Six sighed before taking off his helmet exposing his young but hardened face. Being around civilians especially children was a hard task for Six. During the Operations where he engaged with them adult males or soldiers, he could talk fine with. But with children.. he always had to shadow Jorge to see how the big former Spartan-II with the heart of a lion would react.

"No, see look I'm human exactly like you. See? My names Jason, I'm here to get you out of here."

The little girl nodded before sniffling softly. She then brought her eyes up to meet the black visor. "J-Jasoon?" She muttered softly.

"Yes, my name is Jason. What is your name?" Six thought of giving her his Noble codesign but knew it is more human and trusting to hear a real name.

The little girl spirits slightly increased and she managed to squeak "Alice" before she faced her father again "Daddy… He's dead isn't he?"

Six cursed mentally. Another life he was unable to save and help a child suffer the same pain and sadness he felt.

Six wasn't much younger than her when he became a war-torn orphan and lost his parents and brother to Covenant Invasion. At his age, Six can't say he remembers what his brother, father or mother sounds or acts like. Only one small picture was kept throughout the years. The only thing he could remember was the

sweet strawberry smell of his mother's hair. Six nodded. "I'm sorry little one. I to lost my family a long time ago."

The little girl nodded and began to cry this time softly. Six resisted the urge he couldn't... no, he wouldn't let another one into his life. He didn't want to bear the risk of losing another person but he gave in. Placing his hand on the little kids head and rubbing it softly making her look at him with those big innocent pink eyes.

He smiled at her with warmth and responded. "If you want… I can be your… family. I'll protect you and look after you."

The little girl's eyes widened and she kept forward hugging the Spartan and crying into his chest. "Oh thank you, mister!" Six nodded surprised he could make her trust him. Had Reach really softened him up that much?

Six patted the little dog he only now noticed.

The dog sniffed his hand for a few seconds before he lightly bites his finger causing him curse. The little girl giggled and smiled at this and said: "Big Jason feels pain." Six nodded before he placed the helmet back on. Noticing the infected were batting and pushing against the gate that was almost about to give way.

He bolted forward and knelt next to the man and placed his hand on the man's chest. "I promise sir. I will not allow what happened to her happen to me. I will try and keep her innocence as best I can in this new world. I'll protect her with my life." Six nodded finishing.

He was about to stand up when a weak hand grabbed him he turned around and saw the man surprisingly regained some consciousness and had heard his oath. The man smiled with tears down his cheek and muttered "Thank you, son" and Six grabbed his hand in reassurance.

"I'll make it quick and painless so you don't become one of them. I'll make sure your daughter doesn't see as well. In return I ask you to save me a seat in the afterlife will you." The old man chuckled which earned him a wheeze of pain before nodding.

Six turned to Alice who stood a few feet away unaware of the ordeal. "Hey, Alice you mind grabbing me the flowers over there right behind you."

The little girl turned around and spotted the flowers before she trotted over to grab them, with her back turned away. Six unsheathed the large knife that had taken many a life, both alien and human alike he looked at the man who nodded.

Six slammed his knife deep into the man's head ending it in an instant and pulled it out just as he heard Alice pull the flowers off the ground. She trotted over and handed them to Six. Six grabbed them and in his other hand grabbed Alice's father before walking hastily over to the side all the way to the back.

He placed the now lifeless body leaned against the tree before placing the flowers in the man's lap. He nodded a final goodbye before he grabbed Alice and placed her sitting on his neck before he grabbed the small dog just as the gate was about to bust open. He jumped onto the gate one hand holding onto the dog the other holding onto Alice's leg.

He let go of Alice's leg and reached into his chest pouch and grabbed a standard UNSC red flare before popping it and throwing it a few feet in front of him, sending the signal out.

Six still walking slowly on the fence stopped when he felt Alice nag him for something. He stopped and looked over. "Yes, What is it little one?" He whispered.

She leaned in forward and whispered back. "I gotta pee."

Six cursed mentally again. There couldn't be a worse time. As if life itself just had to throw another bone his way.

"Oh. Can't you hold it in." He said dumbfounded, obviously knowing the little girl would not have a strong bladder.

The little girl shook her head and replied softly with a no. Six knowing there was nothing he could do to change and feeling her wiggle against his armor. he nodded and told her to go here. The little girl nodded and began to do her business. Six prayed none of it landed on his armor. Just then Dust came on his comms and Alice leaning back in was close enough to hear it.

"Jason be advised I recommend you move out fast. You got another large horde approaching in from the Southwest. This place is about to become Xerxes VI" reference to an ODST/Spartan deployment that has gone sour in just under a few hours due to bad intel and weather leaving hundreds of dead and a hundreds more of swarming Covenant soldiers.

Six sighed. "Copy that Dust evacing now". Six picked up the pace narrowly missing a lunge from a female infected. Now trotting across he stopped a few feet away from the large horde when he heard the sound of an engine coming towards him.

Six sighed in relief when he saw who it was. The group of teens with Shizuka in front driving, Rei in the shotgun seat, Namoi in the middle of the Humvee, Kohta up top in the gunner seat rifle ready, and Saeko who surprisingly has amazing balance as she is standing on top of the Humvee while it's driving. It increased speed as it launched forward running over zombie after zombie and thinning the large horde.

The car then stopped in front of Six and Alice who stood staring Saeko smiled and yelled at Six. "Yo soldier boy, you need some help?"

Six rolled his eyes and watched her jump off the humvee before with expert skill take down zombie after zombie with her wooden sword. Just then a loud motorcycle could also be heard and Six saw Takashi with Takuzo wearing his full school uniform and a carrying the Barnett WildCat C5 crossbow and a large quiver of bolts on his back. Hop on!

Six walked back a few steps before he told Alice to hold on tight as he surged forward feet balanced despite his speed before soaring through the air and landing on the ground. Six walked over and carried Alice telling her to get in the Humvee. She looked scared for a second but nodded when Six told her she'd be safe with them.

Takashi and Takuzo got off the bike and handed the key to Six before they got in the Humvee as well followed by Saeko. Surprised they could all fit, but knowing his time in old humvees it would be cramped. Six laughed picturing one Kohta being happy he was squished in a Humvee with a bunch of half-naked females. He signaled then to go and they sped in through the night followed by one Noble Six. His journey only beginning and new dangers would arise soon enough.

 **Again hope to have the next chapter up shortly. Do you like the story so far? Did I authenticate the personalities of some of the main characters.**

 **Take Care and Stay Frosty**

 **Helmet: Mjolnir with an External Command Network Module**

 **Chest: UA/ Base security**

 **Left shoulder: ODST**

 **Right shoulder: ODST**

 **Wrist: Tactical/Tacpad**

 **Utility: Tactical/Hardcase**

 **Visor colour: Black**

 **Knee guards: Grenadier**

 **Armour Colours**

 **Primary: Black**

 **Secondary: Silver**

 **UNSC Navy Combat Record- Spartan-III B312 "Noble Six"**

 **Full Name: Jason Wintergreen "Winters"**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Height: 205.7Cm (6 Ft 9 In)**

 **Mass: 265 Lb without armour. With armour 650Lb**

 **Age: 20 years old**

 **Birthdate: Classified**

 **Hair colour: Midnight Black**

 **Eye colour: Aqua Sea Blue**

 **Homeworld: Classified**

 **Statues: Unknown**

 **Affiliation: UNSC Navy, ONI**

 **Cybernetics: Spartan Neural Interface**

 **A.I: Dust(2268-2456)**

 **UNSC Designation Rank: Lieutenant**

 **Occupation; Spartan III Commando-Former Member of Beta Company**

 **Speciality: Assassination, Infiltration, Reconnaissance, Espionage, Commanding and Assault**

 **CQB Specialist, Uncanny Marksmanship, Hyper-Lethal Vector, YSS- Sabre Pilot, Classified, Classified, Classified**

 **Weapons Classification: M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, M90 Tactical Shotgun. M60 Magnum.**

 **Former Team: Cerberus (E-216) (KIA)**

 **Current Team: Noble Team (KIA)**

 **Former Ops: Classified**

 **Current Commander: Commander Carter-A259**

 **Commander before Noble Team: Classified**

 **Update Record? Yes. No.**


End file.
